<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holding you until dawn by honeypalette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507199">holding you until dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypalette/pseuds/honeypalette'>honeypalette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Seo Woobin, CEO Park Serim, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, M/M, Model Koo Jungmo, Porn With Plot, Secretary Seo Woobin, Top Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypalette/pseuds/honeypalette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Woobin knows he is no one, but Serim’s best friend and secretary. Nothing less, nothing more.</p><p>That’s why, he hates himself for always complying to the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the borderline of reality is unclear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags first before you start reading. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Serim was drunk last night…right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin realises, the moment he felt soreness all over his body. <em> Serim is crazy </em>, he groans as he sits up, blinking several times at the sight of clothes scattered everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>The latter is still sleeping soundly next to him, a blanket covering his body. Woobin can’t help, but to sigh in relief as he notices how peaceful Serim looks when he is sleeping. <em> At least he is not stressed anymore.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They had a party last night, to celebrate a project Serim successfully finished. They spent months on it, and Serim was beyond stressed because of it. Of course, as Serim’s best friend and secretary, Woobin was worried about his condition. But now that it’s over, he doesn’t have to think about it too much. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, Woobin should worry about himself more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jumps off the bed, whimpering when he feels the pain eating him up. Still, it doesn’t stop him from collecting the pieces of clothes one by one, throwing them into the basket for dirty clothes, before he makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>The water just starts running down his body when he notices that there is a—no, there are <em> many </em> fresh hickeys decorating his neck and his shoulder, when the old ones haven’t even disappeared yet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim is always like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He loves marking Woobin, even though Woobin whines about it multiple times already. Serim likes to think that he owns Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“You are mine.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin pathetically moaned as a response, unable to form a coherent sentence as Serim fucks his brain out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t even think about other guys, you are mine, only mine.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, Woobin knows Serim won’t do it if he seriously asks Serim not to. But he never did. It’s embarassing, but Woobin admits that he likes it when Serim marks him up. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, thinking of how he either shows up at the office in a turtleneck again or has a thick layer of foundation covering his neck again to hide it all. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing well that the time is ticking, Woobin quickly cleans up, not letting himself think too much. Well, he doesn’t want Serim to wake up and fuck him in the bathroom next. <em> That will be nice, but Serim has a meeting scheduled at 9 a.m this morning.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Serim cares about anything outside the project they finished recently. He is the CEO of the company. He can easily cancel the meeting if he wants to. But Woobin never let him do such things, unless there is an urgent matter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Keep things professional, you worked hard for this spot, don’t let the company down,” said Woobin, as his hands moved swiftly to tie the red tie around Serim’s neck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And what do i get if i do that?” a flirty smile bloomed over Serim’s face, as he laid his palms on top of Woobin’s butt, pushing Woobin towards him. “If i get the project, let me try something new on you. Deal?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Deal.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim got the project, and Woobin’s wrists were red for days because of the cuffs Serim wanted to try.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that, it seems like Serim only does something when Woobin has something to offer for him. It’s not sexual all the time, sometimes it’s something as simple as a peck on the cheeks. It’s tiring sometimes, because Serim can be really irritating. He is lucky that he’s cute. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin smiles at the thought, as he goes through the clothes inside their closet, picking their outfit for today, before choosing the charcoal grey suit for Serim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo looked happy when Serim wore a similar one last time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Serim’s boyfriend, a famous model Koo Jungmo. also one of Woobin’s best friend during their university days. They are still best friends, but in this situation, Woobin is too embarrassed to claim himself as Jungmo's best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Ruby,” Woobin jolts when he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He sighs and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning. Did you see what time it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still early, relax,'' Serim makes himself comfortable as he rests his chin on top of Woobin’s shoulder. Woobin doesn’t mind him as he is picking his own outfit. “Those lovebites looks really pretty on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t reply, keeping himself quiet the moment he feels Serim's lips on his neck again, doing nothing when he notices that the latter’s hand is slowly untying his bathrobe. </p><p> </p><p>He realises, after all, it's a never ending cycle of regretting and doing the same thing again.</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Serim thinks, it all started 3 years ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That night wasn’t supposed to happen. It was a mistake to begin with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But it happened. Then <em> again </em> , and <em> again. </em></p><p> </p><p>Serim waits. He swears, everyday he waits for Woobin to stop him. But everytime Serim starts, the latter never ask for him to stop, instead he is always pleading, asking for more, asking for Serim to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>Does Serim wants to stop? Honestly speaking, he never thinks about it. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed and Serim found himself addicted to Woobin’s body. Ever since the incident, never a fortnight passed by without them being <em> together </em>, for at least a night. </p><p> </p><p>It got worse when Serim finally got to live alone. He persuaded Woobin to live with him, saying that it will be easier for them to go to work, when they both know that’s not the main reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“We already spent half of our life together before we started working together. And now you are asking me to live with you? Are you not tired of me?” Woobin whined when he first heard the suggestion. Either because of that, or because of Serim’s wandering hand over his body.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know I’ll never get tired of you.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the truth, Serim never got tired of Woobin. Even after he found Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>No, Jungmo was in the picture even <em> before </em> that incident. </p><p> </p><p>Serim spent <em> months </em> pinning over Jungmo, and Woobin knew it. Woobin was always rooting for him, always trying his best to help Serim in anything that involves Jungmo. </p><p> </p><p>He finally found the courage to confess to Jungmo a year later, after gaining the highest position in the company. His name was all over the news for being a CEO at a young age, defeating all his older brothers that were in the field earlier than him. There was no reason for Jungmo to reject him, because Serim has everything at the moment. Look, money, fame—name it, Serim has it all.</p><p> </p><p>They have been together for 2 years now. Somehow, what Serim has with Woobin, never ended. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe because Jungmo is always busy, flying here and there to meet his schedule as a famous model. Serim himself is busy managing the company. The only reason why he has time for Woobin is because Woobin is working as his secretary and unavoidably, that makes them spend so much time together.</p><p> </p><p>Serim and Jungmo understand each other’s situation, and Jungmo is aware about Woobin living with Serim. He doesn’t mind, Woobin is his best friend, someone he trusts. The moment those words came out from Jungmo himself, Serim is sure that Jungmo has no idea about whatever is going on behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo should never know that Woobin is the one who satisfies Serim’s high sex drive.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right now, they have 15 minutes, 15 minutes until Jungmo comes to visit Serim. But here they are, getting heated up on the sofa, Woobin straddling the young CEO's lap, the two been making out for god knows how long. They seem to not have enough of each other's lips as they turn the kiss deeper, making it warmer and sloppier, with Serim casually tugging Woobin's bottom lip, making a few whimpers escape. Till Serim then ends the kiss with a haste peck before catching his own breath.</p><p> </p><p>Saying that Woobin is a flustered mess will be an understatement, his cheeks are tinted pink, eyes glistening and red lips swollen.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, my Ruby,” Serim whispers, still breathless, not noticing that he said those words out loud without meaning to. Woobin buries his face into Serim’s neck, cheeks burning upon the sweet words, not minding the small chuckles from the other. </p><p> </p><p>Serim pulls the Woobin’s trousers and boxer briefs down below his ass, leaving them to hang on his thighs. Before Woobin knows it, Serim slips two of his fingers into his hole. Woobin let out whimpers as he realises how easy the fingers slide in, probably because he is still loose after their morning session. </p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo is coming, we can’t do this now,” he holds Serim’s arm, trying to stop him. Serim glances at the clock on the wall. <em> Woobin is right.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He groans, before taking out his fingers. Woobin whines at the loss, almost regretting his words before. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin is trying to regain his sanity when he hears a drawer open. The drawer is right next to the sofa, yet he isn’t able to turn his head to see what is Serim doing. He only realizes it later, when he feels an object entering his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about taking it off, I will fuck you as soon as he leave,” Serim’s voice rings low next to Woobin’s ear. He nods weakly. Serim helps him put on his trousers back, before slapping Woobin’s ass. “Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin gets off Serim’s lap, turning to the mirror to fix his appearance. He quickly leaves as soon as he thinks he looks presentable enough, knowing well that the longer he stays the riskier it is for them. </p><p> </p><p>They are lucky that Jungmo appears three minutes after Woobin settles down at his desk, pretending to finish his work. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!” Jungmo happily greets him. Woobin gives him a smile, but before he could greet him back, they hear the sound of the door being pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to call him like that,” Jungmo scoffs, rolling his eyes at the cold words from Serim who’s leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. “I should be the only one who calls him that, I’m his childhood best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m his best friend too!” Jungmo defends himself, pouting. </p><p> </p><p>“No? The last time I checked you said at your interview that your best friend is Kang Minhee.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin giggles, it’s a usual bickering the two have all the time, and he enjoys seeing them arguing. But right now, he knows Jungmo is running out of time and he doesn’t have much time until his next schedule and he also knows that Serim would love to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving because I can’t do my job in this situation,” Woobin stands up, already embracing his laptop close to his chest. “Continue your argument if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo giggles, mouthing a small ‘sorry’ before bidding Woobin goodbye. Serim simply gives him a smile, Woobin pretends not to see the way the other's eyes are staring at his lower body. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t know if he is just being considerate, or he just can’t stand the jealousy that fills him up everytime he hears the two are busy making love.</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Woobin finds himself in the cafe right in front of the company’s building. Well, he doesn’t have to go too far if he really just wants to do his work, but he doesn’t feel like staying at the office today. </p><p> </p><p>The walk wasn’t easy though, thanks to the butt plug.</p><p> </p><p>”You are alone again today,” the barista points out the moment Woobin enters the cafe. The cafe is empty, maybe because it’s work hours now. </p><p> </p><p>“Who else should I come here with?” the barista smiles as he begins to make Woobin’s usual order. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe your boyfriend?” Woobin huffs at the reply. </p><p> </p><p>“He is busy cheating on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin takes a seat at his usual spot. He sighs, as he turns on his laptop. <em> Try not to think about it, Ruby, don’t think about it. </em> </p><p> </p><p>His usual order is placed in front of him a few minutes later. Woobin gives the barista a weak smile, mouthing a thank you. </p><p> </p><p>“You can talk about it anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunbin, I told you it’s complicated,” Woobin gives up, sighing hard as he pushes his laptop aside. </p><p> </p><p>“All you need to do is explain your situation with Serim, what is so hard about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I have nothing with him!” Woobin groans, before aggressively take a sip of his drink. “I’m not dating him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then explain what’s happening now,” Hyunbin fixes his glasses that almost fall off his nose bridge, crossing his arms. “How did this entire cheating story start? And why are you still staying in this relationship even though you know he’s cheating?”</p><p> </p><p>For the nth time, Woobin lets out a sigh. He sips his drink again as he thinks of the way to tell the situation to Hyunbin, without actually telling him.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, Serim has nothing to do with this,” he starts off. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>“My boyfriend is cheating on me, with his best friend,” Hyunbin gives him a little nod, showing that he is paying attention. “But his best friend has been there longer—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why is he in a relationship with you in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cut me off!” Woobin whines, glaring at Hyunbin. “They are...having a special relationship. but they are not dating, they occasionally fuck around—”</p><p> </p><p>“Like fuck...fucking? Not joking around? Like actual…fucking?” Woobin nods. “So...they are friends with benefits?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! But I know the best friend have feelings towards my boyfriend and even though I’m sure my boyfriend don’t feel the same, I feel bad because they have been together even before me and my boyfriend did,” Jungmo will <em> never </em> feels like this—no, fuck, <em>he should never know about this.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“So…your boyfriend doesn’t have feelings towards his best friend? Does the best friend know about that?” Woobin nods again. Hyunbin hums, brushing the tip of his own nose as he thinks. “Then the best friend should back off, and not you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are just saying this because I am your friend,” Woobin snorts, reaching for his drink again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ridiculous, Woobin. Even if you are the best friend in this situation, I will tell you to back off,” Woobin swears, he almost chokes upon hearing Hyunbin’s words. <em> How does he know?  </em>“Your boyfriend loves you. That makes you a whole level higher than his best friend. You are always busy with Serim, I'm not surprised that he finds someone to hook up with. Still, the fact that you both are still together shows that your boyfriend loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” Woobin silently prays that Hyunbin doesn’t notice that he is at loss of words now. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s better for you to tell the best friend to fuck off, and maybe asks Serim for a long break, you should reconcile and spend more times with your boyfriend. see if it’s worth it to stay, just leave if it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Woobin doesn’t hear anything after the word ‘break’.</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>There is no answer, just like how Woobin answers none of his calls just now. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin disappeared after Jungmo came. Serim found out from his driver that Woobin asked him to pick up Serim, because Woobin drove home using the car they used the morning before. </p><p> </p><p>Serim is worried, he really wishes that Woobin is just playing around right now—because if Woobin isn’t, that means he is probably sick. </p><p> </p><p>There is no sight of his best friend in their shared bedroom. Well, it’s actually Serim’s bedroom, but most of their <em> activities </em> happen there. </p><p> </p><p>Serim walks down the stairs. Woobin’s room is at the first floor. If he isn’t there, then—</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin.” </p><p> </p><p>Woobin is there, leaning on the headboard, a comforter covering up his lower body. He is hugging a plushie while staring at the empty wall in front of him before he turns to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly, a smile touches the corner of Serim’s lips, as he approaches Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>“You are back,” he hears Woobin mutters. Serim hums, sitting at the corner of the bed right beside the latter, before he places his palm over Woobin’s forehead. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?” Woobin shakes his head, but Serim can see that he was lying.</p><p> </p><p><em> They know each other for way too long </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Serim knows Woobin like the back of his hand. He knows the way Woobin’s eyes try hard to maintain eye-contact while lying, not noticing how he unconsciously presses his lower lip towards the upper lip, gritting his teeth too hard. He knows how Woobin refuses to say long sentences everytime he starts lying, afraid that he might something wrong. He knows Woobin, every possible thing about him. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe later, Serim will ask about it later. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you drink?” Serim sees a wine bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. <em> Not a good sight, </em> he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“A little bit,” Woobin admits. That's when Serim notices how Woobin’s cheeks are a little bit scarlet—rosier than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Serim reaches for the wine glass, finishing what’s left there. Woobin rests his chin on top of the plushie, back to staring at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Assuming that Woobin is not in the mood to talk, Serim stands up. <em> Give him some space and time to think, </em> the thought passes his mind.</p><p> </p><p>His hand is already on the doorknob, when Woobin calls him.</p><p> </p><p>“You promised me something before Jungmo came.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim turns around. He almost thinks that he was just imagining things, until Woobin gets off the bed, leaving the comforter and plushie on the bed. That's when Serim is aware that Woobin is wearing nothing, but an oversized sweater that barely touches his knee. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin approaches him, flashing an innocent warm smile that Serim absolutely adores. It’s a contrast to what he does next. Serim smirks, as he watches Woobin’s hand move, slowly unbuttoning his buttons one by one.</p><p> </p><p>Serim pulls him closer, arms looping around Woobin's waist. The latter giggles, still maintaining the same speed in unbuttoning, purposely teasing Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you keep it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said don’t think about taking it off,” Woobin pouts, finally reaching the last button. He bites his lower lip when he sees a few hickeys decorating Serim’s pale shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Serim seems to notice the look. He smiles, before ruffling the other’s hair. “You can do it too, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” a smile of joy lit up Woobin's eager face as he gazes up at Serim’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you do anything you want today. Just ask if you want anything,” Serim lifts Woobin’s chin and planting a quick kiss on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, because I feel sorry that I made you wait for me,” Serim’s gaze never leave Woobin’s eyes, loving the way it sparkle upon his affirmation. “Why? Are you thinking of topping me?” he asks in a joking tone, making Woobin let out a small giggle and shake his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time,” he answers, circling Serim’s neck with his arms. He closes his eyes, throwing his head back as he thinks. Serim swears, if it’s not because he knows they have all the time in this world right now, he would have buried his face in Woobin’s neck and mark him again. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your wish, Ruby?” Serim asks, getting impatient. His palm that was resting on Woobin’s back slowly slides down, before stopping right on top of the latter’s ass that are still covered with his white sweater. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin opens his eyes. the happy smile he had on his face earlier turns into a teasing one, noticing the impatience drawn all over Serim’s face. he leans forward, resting his chin over Serim’s bare shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruin me,” he whispers right next to Serim’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want you to ruin me, Park Serim.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Serim <em> always </em> fuck him good. </p><p> </p><p>Be it when he is gentle, or when he isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>But Woobin will say that his favourite sex with him is everytime Serim fuck him like he worth nothing, when Serim fuck him and only care about his own pleasure, when Serim fuck him and make him cries because of the toys he uses on him.</p><p> </p><p>To make it short, Woobin loves it the most when Serim makes him lose his mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s why, he loves the current situation a lot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He loses count on how many hours have passed, he loses count on how many toys he had in him, he loses count on how many times he had cummed.</p><p> </p><p>Serim edged him for an hour at first, before he started to use their toys on Woobin and overstimulated him.</p><p> </p><p>But the fucking part is yet to come. He hasn’t had Serim’s dick in him yet. He knows he is about to have it soon, when he sees a mile-wide smirk on Serim’s face as Woobin sucks his fingers, wetting it with as much saliva as possible. Woobin is already loose from the constant fucking since yesterday and had a lot of thing in his hole since a few hours ago, so Serim doesn’t think they need more lube.</p><p> </p><p>”Enough,” Woobin opens his mouth obediently, letting Serim pulls out his fingers. “Spread your legs for me, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin has always been good. Moments like this, he knows how to behave, and Serim will praise him for it. He does as he was told, never one to disappoint, and he takes Serim’s pleased hum as a reward. Serim presses kisses on his inner thigh, trailing bruises across the skin and listening to how Woobin’s breath hitches the further he goes. He bites down hard enough, marking the skin near his strained cock and Woobin almost cries. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin keens at the praise, pushing his knees further onto his chest and Serim is in awe of how far Woobin could push himself. His fingers trace along every curve, feeling the quiver beneath his fingertips, admiring the beauty that never fails to awaken the beast in him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim wants to break him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s moans are dripping from his lips like sweet honey because of the touch, and Serim could never get tired of the melody, licking and biting until Woobin becomes a whining mess underneath him. Serim chuckles at how desperate Woobin tries to kiss him, whimpering whenever Serim pulls back from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too cruel for Woobin. The way Serim keeps teasing him and pushing him to his limit, but still, Woobin will still crave for it once it’s over. He whines when Serim rubs his fingers on his rim, wet with Woobin’s own saliva. Woobin pushes his hips back, trying to find Serim’s fingers, and whimpers when all Serim does is lightly caressing his ass cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Beg for it, Ruby,” Woobin gulps, his lust-clouded thoughts break as he tries to find the right words. He whimpers again when Serim runs his palm along his cock, already red from the constant edging and overstimulation from the past hours. Woobin cries, moving away from Serim’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” he pants, his thighs are quivering. Serim’s hand is still there, holding it but not enough, just to put Woobin further on the edge but never letting go, driving him crazier as seconds pass. “Daddy, please―”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it properly, Ruby. You have to tell me what you want, or I will leave you here.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s unfair of how calm Serim’s voice is, totally composed and unbothered, while Woobin won't stop panting for air, body trembling all over. Serim goes down to lick a stripe on his cock, leaving kisses on its tips while fingers clasps tightly around the base of Woobin’s cock, making the other sobs at the action. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Ruby. Tell me that you want me to ruin you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Woobin cries. His nails digging into the skin beneath his knee, his legs are still spreading wide for Serim. “I want―I want daddy inside of me. I want daddy to fuck me hard, I want daddy to use me—daddy, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Serim let out a satisfied hum that make Woobin shudders, pulling back from Woobin’s cock and pushing his legs further. After so many session, Woobin is easy to bend, but then again, he is so needy and eager to please, always trying hard to make things easier for Serim so that he can hear compliments from him. </p><p> </p><p>Serim loves the way Woobin’s ass are displayed in front of him. Serim loves the quiet moan he makes when Serim finally slips inside of him. Serim can hears the sigh of relief coming from Woobin, the voice ringing sweet in his ears and Serim can’t help but to lean forward again so that he can swallow it all, letting Woobin moaned into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin makes the sweetest sounds with every thrust of Serim’s hips. He never stop gasping and pleading with his eyes when Serim thrusts in hard, making him sees stars. Serim’s hands are on his hips, keeping him in place, pressing it hard purposely, so that he will leave a noticeable mark in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Serim knows that Woobin loves it when Serim marks him, bruise him in the best way possible. After all, who is Woobin to stop Serim and who is Serim to deny his pleasure?</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Woobin moans, the word leaves his lips like a waterfall and he repeats it like a prayer, over and over again, desperation sparkled in his eyes. Serim let it wash over him as he starts to fuck him hard, slapping Woobin’s cheeks at a brutal pace, and Woobin couldn't stop the little high-pitched moans from spilling from his parted lips. Serim angled his hips so he could hit his prostate, making the others gasps in surprise, tears won’t stop running down his cheeks. “No, ah! P-please slow down, daddy―”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Serim curses under his breath when Woobin goes unbearably tight around him, completely ignoring his words as he fucks him faster at an unrelenting pace. As long as Woobin doesn’t say his safeword, he is free to do anything he wants. He lifts Woobin’s legs over his shoulders, letting Woobin’s hands free to roam. It’s too sudden, and Woobin finds himself reaching out to hold onto anything<em> ―the mattress, the pillow, the blanket― </em>before settling to clawing on Serim’s arms. “You are so good for me, you make daddy proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin cries at the praise, letting out incoherent sentences that means nothing, but asking and begging for Serim to fuck him harder and take everything<em> —his sanity, his conscience, everything— </em> until he has nothing left. He opens up until his thighs until it almost hurts. Every thought vanishes from his mind. The word <em> “more” </em> and <em> “please” </em> are the only things that he could chant out loud over and over again, as the two are the only words registered by his hazy consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Serim takes him—ruthlessly, roughly, just the way he asked for it. He wants nothing more than to break Woobin into nothing. He let go of Woobin’s legs before he wraps a hand around Woobin’s throat, the latter letting out a quiet, gasped choking sound as he does. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin gasps harshly, his vision going white as he comes undone, and Serim lets go of his throat, both hands going to pin his wrists to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin whimpers pathetically, lying there uselessly as Serim keeps fucking him through it, taking advantage of how tight his hole was during his orgasm, groaning in the crook of his neck. It’s minutes later when he can feel Serim comes inside of him with a breathless gasp, he can feel the latter’s cum filling him up.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like his entire body was wrecked, completely ruined by Serim. And that was all that Woobin needed.</p><p> </p><p>Serim pulls out gently once he sees Woobin twitching under him, and then he plops down onto the pillow next to him. They are both still sweaty and panting, but Serim couldn’t care less when he wraps his arms around Woobin. Woobin buries his face in Serim’s chest, letting the other showers him with kisses on his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Before Woobin knows it, he is slowly falling into dreamland.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is the last time</em>, he promises to himself before he drifts to sleep, regretting that he forgot to mark Serim as his when he had the chance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, maybe that’s a sign from heaven, meaning that Seo Woobin will never have Park Serim. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Woobin promises himself that the thought will be erased soon, and he will be over Serim soon. </p><p>Will he, though?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This have 9.2K words but I still feel like it was rushed. To be honest, I'm not even close to being satisfied with this chapter because it's really bad to me. But knowing myself, it will probably take an eternity for me to write something that fit my definition of perfection. I saw a few comments about this work on twitter and also on the comment section itself, it's really nice to read what others think about my works when I don't feel good about it or when I feel demotivated. I appreciate every feedback that I received. Thank you so much. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Serim didn’t know what he should worry about first.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The fact that they are late to an exam, or the fact that he wakes up next to Woobin, on the latter's bed, both equally naked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. What would Woobin think? Will he lose Woobin forever? Is this the end of their long term friendship? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Serim don’t want to know. He wants to turn back the time. He regretted it. He shouldn’t have drank too much. He shouldn’t have find Woobin last night. Serim hates himself for that, he hates that it’s Woobin that he will run to everytime he fucked up. But now, it’s way too late for him to fix that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned to the person that has been running in his mind, still soundly sleeping next to him. He can’t lose Woobin, that’s the last thing that should happen in his life. It’s impossible now, Woobin probably hates him. Once he wakes up, he will leave Serim forever and— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Serim…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin had a hard time to sit up, Serim pretended not to see that. The other yawned, looking around before his eyes stopped at the clock hanging on the wall.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We missed our first exam...you are really in trouble this time,” Woobin shook his head, stretching out his arms, yawning again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How are you so relaxed?” Serim glared at Woobin. Ah, Serim hates him and his tendency to act like nothing happened. “Do you remember what happened last night? Do you remember what we did last night?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Clearly. I wasn’t the drunk one,” said Woobin, rolling his eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And you don’t mind? Are you aware that I’m your first? Are you even gay?” Woobin never, Serim repeats, Woobin never ever shows interest towards anyone. They are close, but Serim doesn’t know anything about Woobin’s sexuality because they never had serious talk about it. But Woobin have always known about Serim’s, and also about his stupid crushes that last for like 12 days. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What makes you think I will let you fuck me if I wasn’t gay? Are you stupid?” Woobin snorted, reaching for his phone. “It’s fine, I don’t know why you were so horny last night, but at least you forgot why you were drunk.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Silence flooded the room after Woobin said that. The latter was busy going through his phone, while Serim was busy thinking—too hard that his head begin to feel pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Was it...my brothers?” Woobin looked up from his phone and nodded. “What did they do this time?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s better if you forget about it, Serim.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Serim opens his eyes. He can feel his heart shattering when he finds the bed is empty. There is no Woobin beside him when he wakes up in the morning, like right now. </p><p> </p><p>He misses him. He misses Woobin who will choose his work outfit. He misses Woobin who will make him breakfast if they are not running out of time. He misses Woobin who sometimes will whine about how Serim doesn’t know how to do anything and ends up doing everything for him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But there is nothing like that anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim should get used to it by now. It’s have been two months Serim woke up to an empty bed for the first time after a long time. It's been two months since Serim panicked when he couldn’t find any trace of Woobin in his mansion. It’s been two months since Serim broke down after reading that Woobin’s resignation letter. </p><p> </p><p>Also, two months and a day since he proposed to Jungmo. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is just <em> so </em> fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>Serim wanted to tell Woobin about that, but he forgot about it the moment he couldn’t find Woobin that day. He still forgot about it while they were busy having sex. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know since when, but he forgets that the world doesn’t revolve around them when they are together. He will forget everything, and focus on Woobin, and only him, as if Woobin is his entire world, his universe, his everything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But now Woobin is gone, and Serim’s nightmare came true.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin really left him, and there is no sign of him coming back. Texts and calls were left unanswered, Serim have given up on trying to contact Woobin. But he definitely knows his whereabouts, that’s why he is not worried about him.</p><p> </p><p>It's just that Serim still doesn’t understand why—what did he do wrong? Did he hurted him? What made Woobin leaves so suddenly, when they were perfectly fine the day before?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim doesn’t get it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Babe?” the voice makes Serim turns to the door, totally confused when he sees the owner of the voice standing there. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jungmo pouts when he hears the question, crossing his arms as he approaches his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean “what are you doing here?”? I already told you I’m going to be in here for the week, of course I will stay with you?” he exclaims. Serim let out a soft ‘oh’, thinking about how sometimes he doesn’t even know when Jungmo is going to visit him because usually, it’s Woobin who will remind him about that. “You have been zoning out for a long time, I stood there for 5 minutes and you didn’t even notice me. Is there anything bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I’m still sleepy…” Serim yawns, stretching out his arms before he makes grabby hands at Jungmo, signalling that he wants to hug him. Jungmo gladly takes a seat on top of Serim’s lap, wrapping his arms around his lover. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sleep more?” he asks, before he starts leaving quick pecks all over Serim’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, I have a meeting in two hours. I should get ready now and—”</p><p> </p><p>“We still have time then.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s breath stilled when Jungmo grabs his chin with his fingers. Jungmo takes one second to take in his face, his half-closed eyes, his half-parted lips, before he tugs his hair, and smashes his lips to Serim’s, closing the distance between them. Jungmo is greedy, taking his time to explore his boyfriend’s mouth, while Serim grips a handful of his boyfriend's hair as he leans further into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, they slowly pull apart. Jungmo rests his forehead on Serim’s, a flirtatious smile slides across his face before he brings his mouth lower, down to the base of Serim’s neck, tongue skimming his skin, lips and teeth painting a clear path down to his collarbone in red and purple. He starts to unbutton Serim’s pajamas, his hands exploring his collarbones slightly. </p><p> </p><p>His hand then fall on top of Serim’s crotch, palming it slightly. That’s when something suddenly doesn’t feel right.</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s eyes shoot open, his hand immediately holding Jungmo’s hand from moving more, quickly distancing it away from his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo, no,” Jungmo is taken aback by the sudden action, brows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks, staring at his boyfriend cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think we should do this right now, we might get carried away and I might miss my meeting,” Serim stutters, glancing at the vintage-style clock hanging on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the boss, you can cancel it if you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em>very</em> irresponsible of me,” he replies, emphasising on ‘very’. Well, to be honest, he just doesn’t want to. “You are going to be here for the entire week, maybe later, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Jungmo murmurs as he gets off Serim’s lap, obviously sulking. Serim gives him an apologetic smile and pinch Jungmo’s cheek, mouthing a sorry. The other melts immediately, somehow. “We should go out to eat breakfast first, don’t want you to feel hungry during the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice! I’ll go get ready now,” Serim exclaims, before he heads to the bathroom. Jungmo only stares at him, before he takes a seat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘He never says no to me…’ he thinks, before he shrugs it off. Maybe Serim is just...not in the mood. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p><em> Things change when you are not in your usual environment, </em>Woobin figures out. </p><p> </p><p>It’s 3 p.m., and he still hasn't drank his coffee today. No, Woobin doesn’t think he had his meals either. He tends to forget to eat these days, but when he remembers, he either cooks immediately or simply sighs and shakes his head, mentally scolding himself for being too lazy to consume something. </p><p> </p><p>At the beginning, he will just sleep so that the hunger will go away. That’s easier than walking to his kitchen, cooks and scolds himself later on because he cooked too much. But now, Woobin thinks the last time he got a proper sleep was a week ago. </p><p> </p><p>It’s so hard for him to fall asleep. He spends hours laying down on his bed, waiting for the sun to rise. Not that he has anything to do when the morning comes though. He has been repeating the same routine for two months straight, and it consists of nothing but cleaning himself, finishing one or two books, and watching the television. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if he can’t sleep well because he is used to having Serim next to him when he’s sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“I’m going to sleep,” Woobin announced, untangling himself from Serim. The other whined, tightening the hug.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! Sleep here!” He ordered. Woobin didn’t have to turn to see his pouting lips. He sighed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then what’s the point of me having a room in this house?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Decoration. Now stay still, I want to sleep with you here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t do anything weird, I’m tired,” Woobin warned, making himself comfortable in Serim’s embrace, leaning on his shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Like what?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know what I mean.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t, the last time I woke you up for cuddles, you call me crazy,” Serim complained, fingers playing with Woobin’s. Woobin saw him intertwining their pinky fingers together, the corner of his lips rose at the sight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s because you never wake up early,” he answered. Serim was about to whine again, wanting to defend himself when Woobin started to fake a snore, pretending that he didn't hear Serim.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hate you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care, good night!”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin chuckles when the piece of memory runs through his mind. He stands up, finally leaving the comfortable sofa to make himself a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Serim already has his today. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you and your team didn’t do your job properly!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo jolts when he hears the sound of glass breaking. He immediately runs to the room, completely surprised to see the sight in his boyfriend’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” the woman who is being scolded, that he recognises as the manager at one of the departments, looks down. Jungmo sees the way her hands are trembling. He also sees pieces of glasses, <em> Serim’s mug, </em> he recognises, on the floor next to his work table. </p><p> </p><p>“You are—”</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave,” Jungmo says, glaring at Serim before his eyes shift towards the worker, giving him a kind smile before signalling her to quickly leave. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door was shut, Serim let out a groan, throwing his back to his chair. Jungmo shakes his head as he leans on the chair in front of Serim’s table, bending forward. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with me, I just happen to have stupid people working with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serim, she has been working here longer than you,” Jungmo crosses his arms, staring at his boyfriend sceptically. “The problem is you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously trying to start a fight with me right now?” Serim scoffs. “How am I the problem? I did nothing wrong—”</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin,” Jungmo isn’t surprised when Serim immediately shut his mouth. “You did something wrong to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t drag him into this, he has nothing to do with this,” Serim’s voice gets quieter. Jungmo watches the way he picks the pen on his table, spinning it between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby isn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to <em> not </em> call him that,” Serim glares at his boyfriend, lips shaking at the mention of the nickname. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Jungmo gives in, taking a deep breath before he continues. “Woobin isn’t the kind of person who will disappear just like this, Serim. You two went through fights before, I know, yet he never does this. What have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim wonders too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you see how much it impacted you? You never get mad like this, Serim. Look at what you have done,” Jungmo shakes his head, as he bends down to pick up the glasses pieces. Only then, Serim realises he broke the mug that was given by Jungmo himself. He bites his lower lip, feeling sorry. But well, he is way too egoistic to apologise. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave it there, you can hurt yourself. I will tell the cleaner to clean it,” he tells. Jungmo stares at him in disagreement, but he can see that Serim wants to talk about it, or else Serim would keep quiet and avoid him. He sits in front of him, raising his eyebrows. “I-I don’t know what I did wrong to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a surprise to me,” Jungmo sighs. “You two are too comfortable with each other, you probably don’t know when did you crossed the line.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has their own limit. An invisible line that should not be crossed by anyone. It doesn’t matter who, doesn’t matter what’s the motive.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo is right, even if Serim crossed Woobin’s line, he wouldn’t know. They are too close, they did everything together. Name it, they have done it all. And never once, they say no to each other. Well, maybe there was a time, when Serim forced Woobin to go on a rollercoaster ride with him even though the latter told him “Serim, no” numerous times and Woobin stopped talking to him for a week, but that was it. They never had any serious fights, and they always come to an agreement easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What went wrong to the point Woobin did this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe…” Serim returns to reality, puzzled. “Did he got a boyfriend—”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Jungmo shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Look at us, we are getting married soon, while I don’t think I ever hear him talking about anyone special. Still, he could secretly have a boyfriend behind us, we never ask after all,” Jungmo continues, slightly pouting as he shakes his head. “I will be really upset if he hides such things from me. I don’t think I have any secrets that I hide from him. I told him everything, even things I didn’t tell you. If he really has a boyfriend behind us—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying that,” annoyance is displayed all over Serim’s face. “I’m sure he doesn’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“We never know,” Jungmo takes the pen from Serim’s hand, drawing something on the air. “It’s not easy to get into Seo Woobin’s life, that person must be really lucky,” he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Realisation hits Serim, when he begins to understand why Jungmo’s words make him feel uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t really have the will to live, if he has to be honest. Think about it, he has no one after he leaves Serim. His parents already passed away, he doesn’t have any extended family members, he only has Serim after that tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s what makes it hard for him to leave Serim. </p><p> </p><p>It’s really funny how Serim is his everything, but he believes he isn’t that to the latter. </p><p> </p><p>But Woobin realizes later, life goes on. If he can remain alive after he broke down when he was told that his parents are no longer here for him, then nothing can stops him from slowly standing on his own feet again. </p><p> </p><p>The week has been going pretty well. Woobin finally finds the courage to clean his condominium unit. He starts to eat three meals a day at least and try his best to keep a healthy sleep cycle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still, Serim lingers in his mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin couldn’t sleep in his own room, because that’s where they had their first together. Sleeping in his parents’ room isn’t a choice either, as he finds himself crying alone at night because he missed them. So he ends up sleeping in the guest room.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, he still sees Serim’s shadow in the house, even though it's been a long time since Serim steps into the house. </p><p> </p><p>They used to spend a lot of time together here, because it’s nearer to their university. It used to be a place where they spent time crying over their assignments and stupid problems, a place where they had movie nights almost every weekend and bicker over what to watch—it’s their special place, at least to Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>But Woobin promises himself that the thought will be erased soon, and he will be over Serim soon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will he, though? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The elevator finally reaches his unit floor. Woobin is carrying a grocery bag in his hand as he hums a song, making his way towards his unit.</p><p> </p><p>It's been raining since evening. Woobin ran out of ingredients in his fridge, so he couldn’t cook his dinner. So he decided to take himself out and eat dinner outside instead, before he went to the grocery store to buy what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>He stops humming as soon as he enters the house. His hair is still damp from the raindrops. He puts the grocery bag at the counter, already planning to run to the bathroom to get a towel. </p><p> </p><p>But he forgets it all the moment he sees a figure he missed, stepping into the living room, leaving the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>As if the time has stopped, Woobin halts, staring at Serim who is wearing a burgundy shirt and black pants. <em> He probably had dinner with someone just now </em>, the thought crosses Woobin’s mind. He knows what kind of outfit Serim will wear for special occasions, and this one is definitely for a dinner meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin bites his lower lip. It’s infuriating, Woobin misses him so much, he wants to run and hug Serim, yet he couldn’t. His sane thoughts stop him, reminding him how hard it has been for him to be here. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you really leave the house when it’s still raining?” Serim asks softly. “You are sensitive to cold, you can get sick, don’t do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in my house?” Woobin doesn’t answer him, instead, he is staring at Serim with eyes glazing with fake hatred, hoping that Serim will notice it and quickly leave. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about you and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, now leave,” he cuts apathetically, not giving Serim chance to finish his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Serim sighs. He sits on the sofa, not minding the way Woobin’s eyes narrow at his action.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Serim, I said—”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s talk about it, I can’t stand you being mad at me. I need to know what I have done wrong, so that I could fix it,” Serim’s eyes meet Woobin’s, gazing at him remorsefully. </p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing to talk about,” Woobin stands in front of the counter. “I beg you, please just leave, Serim.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong,” Serim states firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me call the security, Serim,” Woobin almost feels annoyed when he hears the other lets out a mocking chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim knows Woobin won’t dare, he wouldn’t like seeing the sight of Serim being dragged out to the point he might get hurt. </p><p> </p><p>And he is right. Woobin just stands there, clenching his fists, anger slowly filling him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you, why can’t you understand that?” his voice surprisingly, still sounds calm to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t understand that! I don’t understand what I did wrong to you to the point you left me without a word and treat me like this!” the frustration in Serim’s voice is obvious. “Tell me what I did wrong, Woobin! You can’t do this to me, to our friendship—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Serim falls silent upon hearing those words. “I don’t care about you, I don’t care about our friendship anymore. It’s not that hard to understand, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lies, it’s all lies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are lying,” Serim blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Woobin tries hard to keep the eye contact between them, so that his lies will sound like the truth. “You like it or not, you must understand that everything will come to an end, and that includes our friendship. You must understand that I will get sick of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t reply, still staring at Woobin in disbelief. It hurts that he couldn’t find any sign saying that the other is lying to him. Suddenly, he feels like he doesn't know Woobin anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave, Serim. Our friendship is over, accept it,” if it’s hard for Serim to take, it’s harder for Woobin to let it out, because he never wanted that. </p><p> </p><p>That’s the only thing that keeps Serim close to him, that makes Serim finds him. Their friendship, that’s what holds them close to each other. </p><p> </p><p>This is not what Woobin wanted. He wants them to be together, and live happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s impossible. They are not living in a fairytale. Even if they are, Woobin knows, he is the antagonist of the story. And he doesn’t want that. </p><p> </p><p>So he must put a fullstop, a cue for Serim to go back to the right person and—</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Woobin?” Serim’s voice crashes Woobin’s train of thoughts. He snaps back to reality, staring at Serim whose gaze has changed. “After all we went through together, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it sound like a lie to you?” Woobin utters in a mocking tone. He almost stutters, scared of the way Serim stares at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Must be fun for you, huh?” Serim scoffs, letting out a snort. “Is it fun playing with my feelings like this? Is it fun disappearing and making me worried? Is it fun watching me suffering, Seo Woobin?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t say anything. His eyes are no longer on Serim, he is staring at the floor, watching his reflection on the tiles. </p><p> </p><p>“So after all of this time, you are the same as my brothers,” Woobin badly wants to shake his head, but if it’s true that he is hurting Serim, then Serim is right. He is just like his step brothers, who won’t hesitate to hurt him because of the jealousy in them. “You like it, don’t you? Maybe after all this time, you were never here because we are friends, but because you wanted something from me, right? Now that you got it, you don’t care about me. You don’t care if I’m suffering—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you are the only one suffering? How about me?” the sudden rise in Woobin’s voice makes Serim jolts—not because he thinks that Woobin is mad, but rather because Woobin sounds so broken that it hurts Serim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How selfish has Serim been to the point he never realizes that Woobin is hurting too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin runs his fingers through his hair, looking up so that he can stop his tears from falling down. <em> Stupid</em>, he whispers to himself when he glances and sees how Serim is staring at him like a lost puppy. He hates how there are teardrops filling up the brim of Serim’s eyes too. He hates that sight the most. </p><p> </p><p>He hates it when he sees Serim starts bawling when he is drunk because his stupid brothers, he hates it when he sees Serim getting lost in his own thoughts and unconsciously shed tears because he missed his mom, he hates it when he sees clear beads threatening to fall from Serim’s eyes that usually sparkles in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin hates Serim’s tears, for being his weakness. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of that night and everything that comes after?” Serim asks, almost stuttering. His lips are shaking, it’s obvious that he is trying hard not to cry when Woobin doesn’t react, but he can see that he wasn’t denying it. “You should have told me that I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t,” Woobin admits, looking away in shame. <em> No, he can’t tell Serim that. </em>He can’t tell Serim about the feelings he has kept for years.</p><p> </p><p>Back then, it was because he is scared of losing Serim, but now, it’s because he doesn’t want Serim back into his life—not after weeks spent trying hard not to run back to him. He has done so much to escape, but Serim just had to come back and pull him into the fake paradise they built. </p><p> </p><p>“It's because you like me too,” the words that Serim utters out of realisation makes Woobin turn to him immediately. There he is, looking at Woobin, tears slowly running down, tickling his cheeks. “It's because you like me too and you couldn’t tell me that you are in love with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Woobin spits out, but Serim doesn’t believe him anymore. He knows what he said was true, because he can see the guilt in Woobin’s eyes. It wasn’t denial, he knows that Woobin is aware of his own feelings. "Who do you think you are?"</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie, Ruby,” Woobin hates how the nickname sounds so perfect when it comes from Serim. <em> Gosh, how can he think of missing that right now? </em> “You can lie to me, but you can’t lie to yourself. I know you, we know each other more than we know everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s because they always get each other back, and the moment one leaves, they fall down together. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I’d catch you if you fall,’ </em>that’s the words they never fail to tell each other. </p><p> </p><p>Serim was there when Woobin lost everything in his life. He was there to comfort him and tell him that he is still there, and he will never leave Woobin no matter what. He kept Woobin deep in his embrace, so that he could protect him. And Woobin trusted him. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin was there when it seems like the entire world is against Serim. He got Serim back to his feet when Serim felt like the sun wouldn’t rise for him anymore. He led Serim to the little light, holding his hand tight so that the latter won’t get lost again. And Serim found his sky. </p><p> </p><p>After all, no matter how high they reached, they are never too far to hold each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They are inseparable, and Woobin wishes he liked that as much as he did in the past.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the only one who is lying to myself,” he emits, leaning on the counter behind him, giving Serim a stare that he couldn’t understand. Woobin’s eyes look empty, as if all the feelings inside of him had mixed so well, turning into a sea full of thick liquid that is almost impossible for Serim to dive in. “You said you love him. You said you love Jungmo. You have chosen him since the start. Why are you here when you know that you couldn’t love me the same way you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s him who turns Serim into someone selfish, someone who thinks he can have everything he wants. Because once upon a time, Woobin had enough of everyone placing Serim under their feet, when Serim deserves so much more. It was Woobin, who offered him the world. </p><p> </p><p>He had enough. He had enough of Serim not understanding his own feelings, he had enough of Serim not knowing what he wanted, he had enough of Serim not letting himself choose. He had enough of Park Serim, no matter how much of a lie that sounds. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want me, Serim. I was never a choice since the start,” Woobin utters, voice so soft, quivering. He sighs, wiping his tears away with the cuff of his sweaters. “I don’t understand, Serim. Why are you suddenly here? After all you have said to me? Why are you doing this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Serim is about to answer, when Woobin covers his own face with his hands, letting out soft cries that gradually become louder. He stands up, approaching the other. Serim hesitates, wondering if it’s okay for him to comfort Woobin, when he is the cause of the pain that Woobin is feeling. He bites his lower lip and frees the thought when he takes a step closer, pulling Woobin into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin can’t help, but to hug him back, crying on Serim’s shoulder. There is something about Serim’s hug. There is something so warm, something that feels right, smells right. It’s almost perfect. Nothing could go wrong with the hug, until Woobin remembers what could happen next. Still, he squeezes him back, silently praying that this moment will never end. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t love you the same way I love him because I know I love you more than I love him,” Serim whispers. Relief washes him. For once, he feels at ease. “You worth more than anything and anyone else to me. I can’t lose you, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why now?” Woobin sobs. Serim feels the hug tightens, a small smile blooms over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“When I realised that I’m scared of losing you, I thought it’s because I treasure our friendship, I thought it’s because I got too attached to you after everything we went through together,” Serim’s fingers brush through the other’s hair. “Sorry, for hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> World doesn’t work like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A simple ‘sorry’ doesn’t solve any problem. It’s an overrated phrase that sometimes has no meanings. You can’t simply break something and utter some words to make it stick together again, going back to its’ original form. That’s impossible, it’s absurd.</p><p> </p><p>If the word comes with some sincerity, it can heal the wounds left untreated. But things will never be the same again, because there will be missing pieces, be it happy memories, be it a bit of the feelings that one’s had. </p><p> </p><p>The time won’t stop or turn back, to fix the matter just because of an apology. The clock will keep ticking, and nothing in the past will change. The moon and the sun will meet sometimes, but it’s just for a while, and the moment they part away, the word becomes meaningless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The world doesn’t work like that, but Woobin doesn’t care anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim is his world. And if Serim thinks the world works like that, then be it. </p><p> </p><p>Serim lifts up Woobin’s chin. There are still beads of tears filling up the brim of his eyes. He wipes it away, putting on a weak smile on his face, mouthing a ‘I love you’ to Woobin. The latter smiles too, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>As if he was being hypnotised, Woobin finds himself in his room, sitting on his bed, back against the headboard. He looks up, Serim is there, in front of him, staring at Woobin with adoration sparkling all over his beautiful orbs. </p><p> </p><p>"If you want me to stop, tell me now," Serim whispers. When Woobin says nothing, he traces the line of the other’s nose bridge, going down until it stops right on top of the latter’s lips. Serim stares at it for a while. He missed it. He missed the lips that naturally pouts when the owner talks, he missed the lips that he has always loved to kiss, he missed the lips that let out a song that Serim can listen to forever when it moans out his name. He smiles, before replacing his index finger with his thumb, brushing it gently, eyes meeting Woobin’s again. "Or now.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin reaches up and pulls Serim down to him, and the rest of his words are lost against his mouth. He kissed him gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness they both wanted, not now, not after all this time. So Woobin knots his fists in Serim’s shirt, pulling the CEO harder against him. </p><p> </p><p>He lets himself be manoeuvred by Serim until their positions are switched and he is sitting on top of the latter’s lap now, all without breaking the kiss. He doesn’t even remember since when his short got taken off, but he notices it when he feels Serim’s palms on top of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim,” Woobin gasps, trembling, as he breaks the kiss. His mouth remains open, wanting to say more but he couldn’t as his mind goes blank when Serim tugs at his hair, pulling him back so that he could kiss his neck, leaving marks on his skin. Woobin whimpers, grasping Serim’s shirt tighter. The latter smiles, knowing well that he has always been very sensitive, it's all too easy to overwhelm him with just a few touches and kisses here and there. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Ruby?” Serim whispers, Woobin shudders at his low voice. Serim sighs, as he continues to decorate Woobin’s neck with love bites. </p><p> </p><p>“P-please…” Woobin’s pleads is unclear, but Serim totally understand what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me stretch you properly first, hmm? It’s been too long, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Serim utters softly. Woobin nods, snuggling his face in the other’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“The lube is in the second drawer,” he murmurs, almost too slow for Serim to hear. Serim manages to reach out for it without having to move Woobin who’s breathing hard against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped. Later on, he feels Serim’s finger prods at his entrance and he tenses with a feeble gasp but eases into it quickly. Serim warms the lube up this time, surprisingly. He usually enjoys watching Woobin squirm because of the coldness. Nevertheless, Woobin is grateful that he is being nice today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not that he minds if Serim is mean, anyway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim takes his time stretching Woobin, only adding another digit when he feels like Woobin is murmuring a complaint—ah, usually Woobin gets bratty everytime Serim is nice, always complaining and ordering him around. </p><p> </p><p>He curls his fingers inside him and he feels Woobin jolts. Serim tugs him by his hood so that he can see his face, and Serim smiles when he sees Woobin biting down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, let me hear you, hm?” Woobin gives him a shaky nod, tears spilling down as he responds. That’s when Serim inserts the third finger without any warning, he begins to fuck Woobin with his fingers hard, making sure to rub against his prostate with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin whines, his eyes falling shut as the pleasure builds up inside him. Heavy breaths keep being huffed from the pouty lips of his, if it wasn’t because Serim wants to hear his moans, he would have pulled him for another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too erotic. The way Woobin looks so pretty with tears filling the brim of his eyes, the way Woobin pathetically moves his hips back to meet Serim’s thrust, the way Woobin is panting hard without noticing the spit trailing down to his chin—it’s all too much for Serim, and he’s definitely not doing well in holding himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin looks so wrecked, yet he looks so beautiful in Serim’s eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“M-more…” Woobin grabs Serim’s shoulder tight. At this point, it’s him who is bouncing up and down, chasing his own orgasm. Serim’s hand no longer moving as he lets Woobin lead the game for a moment while he is enjoying how desperate Woobin looks. It isn’t that big of a move, it really is just fingers after all, so it takes him only a couple of seconds to find the right way, the right rhythm, the right angle. </p><p> </p><p>He is so close, when Serim pulls out all his fingers and Woobin whines at the loss. His face is red, flushed. Serim chuckles in satisfaction, when the other glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What with that stare, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t miss the way Woobin shivers at the pet name, his eyes quivering. Oh, of course. Another side of him that no one can see, but Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want me inside of you, princess?” Serim’s thumb brushes Woobin’s lips. Woobin’s eyes sparkle upon the words, he nods in excitement. “Kiss me, and I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t hesitate when he cups Serim’s cheeks, pressing his mouth to Serim’s in a messy kiss, tongues swirling together. He slightly rises himself off Serim’s lap, giving the other space to shuck off his pants and coat his dick with lots of lube while Woobin is busy eating out his face. </p><p> </p><p>He places his hands over the latter’s hips as he breaks the kiss. Woobin’s calves are already starting to burn with overexertion when Serim eventually inches into him slowly, the pain leaves him breathless. Serim is filling him up so good that his whole body just tenses up while his fingers scramble to hold onto Serim’s biceps. </p><p> </p><p>“You take my dick so well, princess. Does it feel good inside you?” Serim asks, caressing his hair gently. Woobin nods, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed, unable to say anything as he tries hard to adjust to the stretch. The stretch hurts, unavoidably. But he must admit he missed it, it’s been too long after all. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn't raise himself up at first, he just rolls his hips against Serim a few times, and each time it feels like Serim's dick sinks even deeper into him, the tight muscles clenching on him. </p><p> </p><p>His motions are only short and slow, but soon enough he picks up a steady pace, fucking himself on Serim’s cock, gasping each time it goes in, brushes against his prostate and fills him completely, still supporting himself by gripping onto Serim’s biceps.</p><p> </p><p>It only takes him a few tries and a shift of weight until he hits his prostate spot on, letting out a pathetic whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Serim notices it. He know Woobin's reactions better than his own, his little scrunch of the nose, the way his jaw slacks and his arms tense up. So Serim keeps a steady grip on Woobin’s waist, delivering a sharp thrust. He shifts his position and repeats the move, from a different angle.</p><p> </p><p>His cock brushes Woobin’s spot and Woobin moans. Sparks flashes dizzily in the latter’s vision. Woobin lets out a choked whine, head lolling back, eyes starting to tear up even more, thighs quivering as he tries to keep up the pace, tries to keep riding Serim. </p><p> </p><p>Serim feels so good inside of him, his cock stuffing him and stretching him beyond all comprehension. <em>More,</em> he pleads, and more that he gets. Serim clutches onto him hard enough to bruise as he snaps his hips up with relentless thrusts while Woobin rides him hard. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin feels himself weakened as Serim repeatedly hits his prostate every time their hips meet. Serim takes that as a sign to fasten his movement more, helping Woobin to move himself on top of him. Woobin surges forward, connecting his mouth with Serim, moaning in each other's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cum,” Woobin whispers when they parted, still letting out strings of moans. </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to come just like this?” the words send him into realisation. He is too dazed, too high because of the pleasure from the penetration alone, that he doesn’t notice that his cock wasn’t touched at all. He is that sensitive to the point he could come untouched. While Serim doesn’t show any sign that he is going to come soon. “My my, princess. What should I do with you? You are really good for nothing, just made to be fucked by me.” </p><p> </p><p>Serim wanted to be nice, but when he sees how so fucked up and wrecked Woobin is, he can’t help but to degrade him. And Woobin gets so worked up from the dirty talk, his wall flutters around Serim and Serim hisses at the stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim...p-please? I’m—hngghh...so close…” Woobin lets himself slump lifelessly above the other, too tired to continue meeting his thrusts halfway. He already lost all strength in his limbs, and simply takes everything Serim has to give him without a complaint. Every sensual roll of Serim’s hips has Woobin seeing stars, it’s almost impossible for him to hold himself. But he knows he should not come without Serim’s permission. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, princess. Come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>A mix of moans and Serim's name spilled from Woobin's lips before he came all over Serim's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Any other time, Serim would just fuck him through his orgasm, chasing his own release while Woobin's body would go limp and overly sensitive to every single touch. But this time, he doesn’t want to push Woobin, he is too scared to do that. So he kisses him, holding him close. The kiss is deep, intimate, they both get dizzier as seconds pass. </p><p> </p><p>When they pull apart, Woobin seems too slump against him, clinging to him, still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Serim, you're still…" he says after a moment, shifting a little. Serim hisses as the warm walls rub against his throbbing cock. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin bites his lower lip, before he takes a deep breathe. He ignores his quivering and twitching body as he keeps himself upright, continuing to ride Serim with whimpers and cries leaving his mouth with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>"Woobin, stop, you don't have to—fuck," Serim tells him, cursing at himself when he feels how tight Woobin is. </p><p> </p><p>"No, please," Woobin whines, trying to find the right words in the mess his brain is right now. Another loud moan escapes his mouth, before he continues. "Please, please, come in me," he begs, staring at Serim with teary eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"If you insists, princess," Serim whispers, bucking his hips into the heat of Woobin’s body. Woobin clenches around him, possibly deliberately, and Serim groans. He's so fucking close, he just wants to pound into Woobin’s willing body until he comes.</p><p> </p><p>So he reaches out to wind his arms around Woobin’s waist, lifting him up to the tip and pushing him down until it reaches the base again. He groans when Woobin accidentally tightens his walls around his cock. Unable to hold back any longer, he starts fucking into Woobin at an unforgiving pace, chasing his own orgasm. The push of Serim’s hips is so intense that Woobin’s moans grow louder and filthier. </p><p> </p><p>“Fill me up, please, fill me up,” he pathetically pleads. </p><p> </p><p>Those pleas, in such a wretched tone, are enough to push Serim over the edge, causing him to come deep inside of Woobin, a low groan leaving his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin's whole body trembles at the feeling of being filled, finally going limp and letting himself fall forward so he is only inches away from Serim's face.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fall on Serim’s exposed shoulder, noticing that there is a fresh purplish mark there. Woobin bites his lower lip, before he pulls the other closer, leaving a deep mark on Serim’s collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“You are mine,” Woobin mutters. Serim can almost hear the bitterness in his cold voice. Still, he smiles. He lays his hands on top of the other’s shoulder, pushing him just enough for them to face each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Yours. I’m yours. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The kiss feels different, this time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s eyes flutter open, woken up by the annoying birds chirping outside of his window when all he wanted to do was sleep for another ten minutes. He turns, finding Woobin cuddled up next to him, neck covered with love bites.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, and sighs in relief. <em> So it wasn’t a dream. </em></p><p> </p><p>His nightmare ended, and now the sun has risen. <em> His sun, Seo Woobin. </em></p><p> </p><p>He leaves a peck on Woobin’s forehead, and then the tip of his nose. Woobin scrunches at the action, blinking slowly as he wakes up. Serim isn’t surprised, he knows Woobin is a light sleeper. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” he greets, planting another kiss on Woobin’s temple. Woobin only nods, before he moves closer to Serim, burying his face on the other’s neck. “Let’s go out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t walk,” Woobin murmurs, almost unclear to Serim. But he chuckles after he processed the words, earning a pinch from Woobin. “I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, you love me,” Serim claims, he tightens the hug before he tucks Woobin’s head under his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin sighs, silently admitting the words. He closes his eyes again, enjoying the warmth from Serim’s hug.</p><p> </p><p>In Serim’s embrace, Woobin feels like the world has stopped still on its axis. There is no time, no wind, no rain. Woobin’s mind is at peace. He feels his body press in, soft and warm. This is the love he waited for, prayed for. A love he wishes he could cherish forever. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally, he feels like he’s home again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost lunch time, Ruby. You will get sick if you skip your meals,” Serim’s voice rings so softly. Woobin feels Serim’s fingers caressing his hair gently. “Wake up, hm? I’ll order something, and then we should take a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me that it’s only a bath,” Woobin gazes up at the other through his eyelashes, lips pursed after he uttered the words. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” the answer makes Serim receives another pinch, but he laughs it off before quickly peck Woobin on the lips, making the latter whines. “It’s just a bath, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” Woobin mumbles, before he slowly sits up as he can still feel all the soreness in his body, stretching his body with the blanket still covering his naked lower body. </p><p> </p><p>Serim sits up too, reaching for Woobin’s phone (in his defence, he doesn’t remember if he brings his phone or where it is at the moment) to call their favourite restaurant. Woobin scoots closer, leaning on Serim’s shoulder as he listens to him ordering their food. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen when Serim suddenly slips an arm under his legs before placing the other behind him, picking him up as soon as he ends the call. Woobin quickly put his arms around Serim’s neck, muttering soft scolding and “If you drop me, I will really kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, princess. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim chuckles throughout their walk to the bathroom, sometimes nuzzling into Woobin’s cheek and neck, earning whines from the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Once they enter the bathroom, Serim carefully puts Woobin down in the bathtub, turning on the tap water before he pours an unnecessary amount of bubble bath soap into the running water. He helps Woobin take off his sweater, throwing it somewhere before he undresses himself too and gets into the bathtub too. Woobin can almost hear him being thankful that the bathtub is big enough for both of them to fit in without Woobin sitting on his lap. He chuckles, before splashing water at Serim, mouthing a “I can hear your thoughts” which Serim response with a huff, a small smile blooming over his face. </p><p> </p><p>They wait for the water to fill up half of the tub without a word. Serim is busy playing with his own reflection that appears on top of the water’s surface while Woobin leans back, almost falling asleep again if it’s not because he suddenly feels water hitting the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t notice when did Serim got out of the bathtub, but he doesn’t say anything either when he sees Serim sitting on a stool next to it, tipping his hair with water so that it will get wet. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me wash your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin can see him trying hard not to get the water to hit his face even though he knows it’s impossible. But then again, he doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes again when he feels Serim runs his fingers through his hair, lathering the shampoo throughout his scalp. The gentle touch shows how soft Serim can be towards him. He can’t help but to feel completely relaxed while Serim lathers his hair, scrubbing at his scalp and even behind his ears, allowing himself to be vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he rinses Woobin’s hair, trying to prevent the shampoo from getting into the latter’s eyes. Woobin shakes his head, spraying water to Serim’s face. He giggles, sticking his tongue out when Serim pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Wash your body, I’ll take a shower,” Woobin nods. A smile touches the corner of his lips when Serim plants a quick kiss on his forehead before he gets into the shower. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, be quick,” he yells, and he hears the sound of water hitting the tiles disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said be quick,” Woobin repeats, playing with the bubbles formed by the water and soap on top of his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? You already miss me?” Serim teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>There is no answer from Serim, and Woobin knows him well enough for him to know that the other is flustered. After all, Woobin isn’t one to admit his own feelings easily, so he is probably surprised when he hears the answer. </p><p> </p><p>He hears Serim clearing his throat, before sounds of water falling down can be heard again. He smiles before he starts washing his body, enjoying the scent of the soap.</p><p> </p><p>He let his own thoughts flood his mind as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>There are a lot of questions that were left unanswered. They came into a conclusion without finishing the discussion properly. There will be consequences, but Woobin doesn’t know if he really wants to hear any answer from Serim. He leans towards the wall behind him, thinking about the words Serim have said to him, the promises Serim whispered to him last night. </p><p> </p><p>After all, now that he has Serim, nothing else matters, right?</p><p> </p><p>Woobin hates how selfish that sounds. But he closes his eyes and shakes his head the moment the short thought reached him. </p><p> </p><p>He believes in Serim. </p><p> </p><p>He trusted him with his life before, and it will always be the same no matter what. How much can the future hurt him? Woobin hopes he is not underestimating it too much. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, he hears Serim stepping out of the shower space. He doesn’t have to turn to see the door wide open, revealing Serim with a towel around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get us some clean clothes,” Serim tells.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Woobin expects Serim to leave the bathroom immediately after he says that but instead, he hears the other steps towards him. He looks up, staring at him. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s brows furrow, dumbfounded when he hears the words that Serim said. But before he could ask, Serim bends down, pecking his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin was startled, but he smiles after their lips parted. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“So that you won’t miss me when I go out to take our clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheesy.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim leaves the bathroom, a grin on his face. Woobin quickly finishes his bath, before unplugging the drain and rinsing off any lingering soap on his body. But still, even after all of that, Woobin can’t seem to erase the smile he has on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He loves Serim’s kisses. The innocent ones, like the pecks he receives just now and the not so innocent ones, like the one that leave marks on his skin for days. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it, he wasn’t one that loves any type of skinship. Even with Serim, he never initiated it first until Serim opened up about his family’s situation. Woobin realised that his words couldn’t comfort Serim anymore at that moment, leaving him alone wasn’t the best option. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“What are you doing?” Serim asked, sniffling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hugging you?” Woobin answered. He wanted to break the hug, thinking that he was doing it wrong, but Serim suddenly hugged him back and started crying harder.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I must be really drunk, my best friend never hugged me first,” he exclaimed, and Woobin swore he would have smacked Serim if the latter wasn’t a crying mess at the moment. “Ruby, I’m really sad.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know, I can totally see that,” Woobin sighed, running his palm on Serim’s back to calm him down. “Don’t cry, you look ugly.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I never said that when you cry!” they parted, just because Serim wanted to hit Woobin, but then he pulled the latter back into a hug. Woobin snickered, shaking his head. “Why are you hugging me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want to comfort you, you always hug me when I cry, that comforts me a lot,” he said, honestly. “I don’t want you to be sad, or I’ll be sad too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really?” Woobin nodded. “I’m not sad anymore, you don’t have to hug me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t like hugs, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Serim confessed, trying to hold his sniffles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine, Serim. You need it,” Woobin tightened the hug. He began to draw small circles on Serim’s back with his palm. “It’s okay. I’m fine if it’s you. I will hug you when you ask for it next time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Promise?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Promise.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim returns to the bathroom, all dressed. He finds Woobin with a towel wrapped around his waist, sitting on the countertop, legs swinging. </p><p> </p><p>“So you can walk now?” He teases, before he hands Woobin his clothes, moving to hang his towel back up on the hook.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you still have to carry me,” Woobin says as he starts dressing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it though.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin rolls his eyes, before he jumps off the counter to find a brand new toothbrush inside of the drawer for Serim. He washes it and puts on the toothpaste, before he hands it to Serim. </p><p> </p><p>They silently brush their teeth in front of the mirror—well, not really. It’s hard for Woobin not to spit out what he has in his mouth when he sees Serim doing silly faces. He hits Serim’s shoulder lightly afterwards, which the other responds with a breathless laugh. </p><p> </p><p>It’s 10 minutes later, when they hear the sound of a bell ringing while they are cuddling on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get it and serve the food,” Woobin watches Serim running to the door, pouting because he wants to cuddle more, but then again he is hungry too. </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s okay, we have all day,’ he thinks, a smile replaces the pout. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to lay down on the sofa, before his head hit something. He sits up again, turning to see what was blocking his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Serim’s phone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, he takes it and finally lay down. The phone unlocks easily. Serim never changes his password, so Woobin always has it memorised in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t know whether he should be surprised or not to see a lot of miscalls and texts from some people. It’s all from Jungmo (unsurprisingly), Hyunbin, Serim’s dad, and a few clients Woobin is familiar with. </p><p> </p><p>He decides to open the text that Hyunbin sends, there are only two anyway, it can’t be that private, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Hyunbin</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim, I just read the news! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Congratulations on your engagement! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin drops the phone almost immediately, eyes widening upon reading the wish from Hyunbin. Thousands of questions and thoughts begin to run after him, making his mind messier as more seconds pass. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take a long time for him to get himself together and stands up, dragging his feet to the dining area where Serim is, completely ignoring the pain from the soreness that engulfs his body. </p><p> </p><p>Serim has his teasing smile on his face at first, when he saw Woobin entering the area. But it disappears immediately when he sees Woobin’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby—” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t finish his sentence when he sees the article displayed on the screen of the phone that Woobin is holding. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this, Park Serim?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin is sick, sick of how he can never have Serim. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to wear mask when you are going out and remember to stay hydrated! Also, don't forget to vote Cravity on idolpick everyday, stream BATR &amp; Cloud 9 MV and collect daily votes/hearts/etc on voting app such as CHOEAEDOL, IDOLCHAMP, Starplay and Mubeat so that we could get them a win for their next comeback! See you in the next chapter~</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/honeypalette">Curious Cat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. become addicted to you, like a magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serim knows, at the end of the day, they will go back to where the cycle starts. It’s back to him, it’s back to how and why it all started. It’s his fault, even when Woobin didn’t say it. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I genuinely regret the inconvenience that I may have caused for not updating for a long time. Been pretty busy with life, and also, must admit that I had a writer block phase for a long time. 7.6k might not be enough after two months, but I hope anyone who is going to read this will enjoy it!</p><p>WARNING: Office Sex, Bondage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ruby!”</p><p> </p><p>The cheerful voice makes him turn around, his gaze meeting Jungmo’s eyes that are sparkling with joy, a huge smile on his face as he runs towards Woobin excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>There is no sign of Park Serim around him. No wonder he dares to call Woobin with that nickname. Weird, Woobin recalls the message Serim sent to him this morning, stating that he might spend the day with Jungmo. But where is he?</p><p> </p><p>In haste, Woobin erases the thought and gives Jungmo the same smile, opening his arms wide and Jungmo hugs him tight, giggling happily. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saw him yesterday, Jungmo,” Mrs. Koo says, shaking her head as she folds her arms, silently cooing over the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, you spent more time with him than I did these days,” Jungmo complains, pouting and still refusing to break the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We are busy planning for your wedding, Jungmo. Don’t be childish,” Jungmo frowns at his mother’s words, finally taking a step back and releasing Woobin from the rib crushing hug. “I don’t see Serim. Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin notices the way Jungmo’s face expression falls off for a second when Mrs. Koo asks the question that he has been dying to blurt out, before he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys fight again?” Mrs. Koo shoots another question, which makes Woobin stare at his best friend in curiosity. But again, Jungmo doesn’t answer his mother’s question, shrugging once again before he drags Woobin to a corner of the hall, which makes Mrs. Koo shake her head, wondering what got into her son.</p><p> </p><p>The corner is quite hidden, because there is no worker around, probably because everything is already done here. Jungmo makes Woobin sit in front of him, holding both of his best friend’s hands tightly. Woobin’s eyebrows furrow at the action, but his eyes flash a concerned look when he sees tears in Jungmo’s eyes, finally noticing the tears stain the latter has on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” the words come off drier than Woobin expected—he is not the best in expressing his feelings towards anyone else that isn‘t that one specific person, even though Jungmo is his best friend too, he admits. Still, he makes the effort to take out a packet of tissues from his pocket, handing the tissue to Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>“I went out with Serim today,” Jungmo takes the tissue, folding it into a smaller piece, avoiding Woobin’s gaze. “I-I think he doesn’t love me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe he really doesn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think so?” </p><p> </p><p>“He…changes?” Jungmo takes a deep breath, before he continues. “He is just..not the same anymore? I mean, when you guys had an argument and you disappeared, he already changed but I thought it’s because he was worried about you. But even after you come back…he is still the same—no, it got worse, he got worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo…” they know each other for a long time, Jungmo can easily sense it when he feels like Woobin is going to defend Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“Woobin, you don’t understand!” Jungmo’s voice rises, an octave higher that it makes Woobin look around, sighing when he locks eyes with Jungmo’s mom who’s giving them a questioning look, raising her eyebrows. Woobin shakes his head, before he turns back to Jungmo. </p><p> </p><p>“Then explain it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He gets mad easily and always tries to find something wrong in everyone, he fired at least 15 employees when you were gone. I thought he won’t do it again when you came back, but you guys aren’t working together anymore so I think he is still doing it. He gets impatient easily too, he picked a fight with a waiter because it took too long for our food to arrive. He—”</p><p> </p><p>“You are lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jungmo exclaims. “I know he doesn’t seem like that kind of person to you but he changed so much after three months ago, after you disappeared for god knows what the reason is,” Woobin sighs and leans back, staring at Jungmo with judging eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think he doesn’t love you anymore?” the question was uttered quietly, really just enough for the both of them to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“My feelings say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are overthinking again,” Woobin fake a sigh, shaking his head. “Don’t say that, works are probably stressing him out, that’s why he has been acting unusual.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Woobin—”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be understanding, Jungmo. How are you going to spend your life with him if you are going to complain about everything? You are acting like a kid right now, it’s ridiculous if you are saying such things just because your guts say so,” The change of Jungmo’s expression is obvious, he is upset, and Woobin couldn’t choose which reason made him feel so. “The wedding is days away, Jungmo. Are you really going to let some childish bickering between you both get into your way? Don’t be stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Jungmo mutters, and Woobin pretends he didn’t see the tears Jungmo has in his eyes. “I should be more understanding, is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even do that one thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The words uttered in obvious weak and sad tones make Woobin realises, he has been too harsh towards Jungmo, who definitely just wanted to be comforted and not blamed. He starts to feel guilty for being biased despite knowing well why Serim is acting differently with Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo…” he calls him softly, reaching for his best friend’s hands. “You know I’m saying this for your own good right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you are right. I was… childish for overthinking things and complaining like that,” Woobin smiles, letting go of Jungmo’s hands to dash his tears with the hem of his shirtsleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Smile for me, hm?” he asks, after making sure that there are no more clear beads welling up in the other’s eyes. Jungmo flashes a forced smile that slowly turns into a sincere one when Woobin pinches his cheeks, before pulling him into a tight hug. “Serim loves you a lot, I love you too, you know that right? I’m sorry for scolding you like that just now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you guys a lot too,” Jungmo replies, hugging the other back and Woobin runs his palm on Jungmo’s back, silently comforting him. They stay in the position for a while, before Jungmo pulls back, a weak smile on his face. “I’m tired.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you going home tonight?” Jungmo nods and Woobin feels dumb for asking that. Of course Jungmo doesn’t want to go back to Serim’s place after fighting with him. “Do you want me to take you to the suite for now? I don’t think your mom is going to be done soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I can go there by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Woobin questions softly, his fingers busy fixing Jungmo’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Jungmo assures, reaching for Woobin’s wrist. “I’ll go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me if you need anything, hm?”<br/>
<br/>
“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin watches Jungmo leaving the hall, not missing the way Jungmo walks away with almost no strength, lifelessly dragging his feet to the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not the first time Jungmo has complained to him about Serim ever since he comes back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, shaking his head before he stands up and approaches Mrs. Koo, intending to talk about the wedding preparation when Mrs. Koo walks toward him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Serim is here?” before Woobin could turn around to find the said figure, he feels a hand resting on top of his shoulder, and there is Serim, standing next to him, smiling politely at Mrs. Koo. </p><p> </p><p>“I need help at the office, so I came here to pick up Woobin,” the grip becomes tighter and it almost hurts, Serim silently telling Woobin to shut up and just get along. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Isn’t it too late to work now? You two should get some rest,” Mrs. Koo advises softly. She has always been loving towards her son’s friends, especially the two. Maybe that’s why it’s hard for Woobin to say no when she asked him to help her with the wedding preparation. “Just go home with me, okay? Go to the suite and take some rest, I think I’ll be done in a few. You guys can get to work early tomorrow after breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we can do that, mom. But we need to finish a big proposal, it’s really important, that’s why I need Woobin’s help,” Mrs. Koo sighs, before she nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Just make sure you guys come to my house after you are done, okay? I’ll make you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we will! Don’t worry mom!” Serim promises, cutting off Woobin. He quickly reaches for Woobin’s wrist, dragging him out. </p><p> </p><p>They leave the hotel, Serim’s car parked right in front of the main entrance. Woobin is way too tired to ask him anything, not when he saw Jungmo’s cousin somewhere just now. Seeing how Serim’s expression falls off the moment Mrs. Koo is out of their sight, he knows something is off. Knowing that Jungmo’s relatives are around, creating a drama is definitely the last thing Woobin will do at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin swears, the red around his wrist is so obvious because of how tight Serim was holding his wrist. He glares at the latter, who enters the car after him. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” he breaks the silence much later, the annoyance in his voice is easy to detect, and he assumes Serim doesn’t like it much as he starts speeding the car. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will be in trouble if you don’t keep that mouth close right now, Seo Woobin.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin purses his lips, feeling small under Serim’s sharp glare. He leans back on the seat, gaze shifting from the Serim’s face to the window, holding the seat belt tight to keep his position in the car. </p><p> </p><p>There are no words spoken through the ride, everything is escalating way too quickly to begin with. They arrive at the office faster than usual, the car is being parked at the usual parking the moment Woobin notices. </p><p> </p><p>He silently follows Serim’s steps, leaving the car, still wondering what makes Serim seems so mad and frustrated. Is it Jungmo? Is it because of the fight that happened between the supposedly two love birds? Or is it Woobin himself? Did he do something wrong to Serim? But what is it?</p><p> </p><p>The questions linger in his mind, before he realizes that they already reach the floor where Serim’s office is located. He is still deep in his thoughts, when he enters the office and closes the door. </p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of it when Serim shoves him onto the door behind him. His eyes meet with Serim’s beautiful brown orbs, and Woobin couldn’t help but to admire. At the same time, the distance between them is suffocating for Woobin, he feels overwhelmed when he could feel Serim’s breath, and how his eyes are gazing at him like he is his prey. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a second later, when Woobin feels Serim’s lips on top of his, their eyes fluttering shut. Pixie dust rains all over him, a fire starts to burn inside his body, and Woobin can taste the wine Serim probably had before he picks up Woobin. <em> God, he is crazy for driving when he could be drunk, </em> Woobin thinks. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss grows messy, sweaty and open-mouthed and Woobin doesn’t care. He let out an unbidden moan when Serim begin nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip, making his brain goes a little blank for a moment. He gasps in shock, allowing the other to slip his tongue in.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s hands come up to loop around Serim’s neck when he feels Serim’s hands start to roam around his body until one of his hands is on his waist and the other is groping his ass. </p><p> </p><p>Serim took his time exploring Woobin’s warm cavern while continuing to massage his ass, his other hand pushing Woobin’s head to deepen the kiss. Woobin mewls needily while gripping the other white’s shirt tightly, letting out a small moan as his mind becomes hazier the longer the kiss lasts. </p><p> </p><p>He gasps for air and pulls back, his cheeks heating, a long spit connecting from his to Serim’s mouth. Serim licks it before holding Woobin’s waist closer. </p><p> </p><p>“How can you make me sane and insane at the same time?” Serim whispers, his voice falling octaves lower than usual making Woobin’s cheeks turn scarlet. Serim feels himself getting more turned on as he studies Woobin’s features. His hair is disheveled, a couple strands of hair stuck to his forehead. His lips are parted, glossy and red, matching his flushed face, painted in a pretty shade of pink. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have been running around my mind the entire day, while I’m supposed to have fun with the fiancé you forced me to be with. I almost go crazy, Ruby-ya,” his voice changes again, so does his gaze. It’s softer, but somehow it shakes Woobin to his core. He feels Serim steps closer, and it’s a surprise for him that it’s possible, before grabbing his chin in between his index finger and thumb. “Will you take responsibility for that, Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>It sounds like a demand, more than a question. But at the same time, Woobin knows Serim is asking him if he wants this, because Serim’s hand is holding his, caressing the back of it reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>This isn’t planned, and Serim knows well how tired Woobin is these days because of all the wedding preparation, he also helps Serim’s new secretary. The last thing Serim would want to happen is Woobin passing out because of exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin nods, and he feels the Serim’s hand moving to his ass again, groping it hard, a moan escaping Woobin’s mouth upon the action. </p><p> </p><p>“What is the most important rule?”</p><p> </p><p>“Use the color system. Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop and is the safeword,” that draws a smile on Serim’s face. And Woobin somehow feels nervous, because Serim usually asks the question when Woobin looks way too overwhelmed, or when Serim knows he might go out of control. Of course, Woobin is free to use it anytime, even without Serim asking the question before they begin. Serim mentions it countless times before, because he can never forgive himself if he ever hurt Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim pulls him for another kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and Woobin’s thoughts cease. He moans when Serim tugs his hair, so that he could explore deeper into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss doesn’t last for a long time, but it’s long enough to make Woobin gasp for air when the kiss breaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Strip, bend over my desk,” Serim mumbles, rather starkly, releasing Woobin’s hair and stepping back to admire the seemingly breathless man before him. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin is obedient, he often is. So he does as he was told. Still, that doesn’t mean his cheeks don't get redder as he slowly shimmy out of his trousers and boxer. It’s something they have done before, frequently even, yet he still feels embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t help that the wall right behind Serim’s desk, the one he is facing, is a glass wall. It’s one way glass, Woobin is aware of that. But he can’t help, but to always think that someone might see them, and it’s thrilling. It’s all because of Serim’s degrading words, that he whispers to Woobin while he fucks him hard against the wall, and Woobin cries because he feels wrongly turned on by Serim’s humiliating words. </p><p> </p><p>He can hears Serim coming up behind him, so he looks up, staring at the reflection on the wall. Serim is right behind him, loosening his tie slowly before completely taking it off.</p><p> </p><p>He bites his lower lip when Serim pulls both of his hands before looping the smooth silk of his tie under and around his wrists, making a tight knot. Woobin struggles at its tightness, legs shaking trying to keep up with the intense arousal. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Serim groans at the sight in front of him. Woobin’s eyes immediately flutter close, chills tingling throughout his body. “Do you think you can handle what I’m gonna do next?” </p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s breath hitches as Serim’s voice grows deeper, voice ever so threatening. He gulps, heart racing as he stares at Serim through the reflection of the wall, debating whether or not he should open his mouth, but Woobin does so.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” he asks in a weak and trembling voice but Serim just replies with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want to know?” he chuckles. Woobin can sense Serim’s finger hovering over his hole, and he is proven right when he feels a drop of lube on his skin. “I’m going to get you all ready for me first, baby. Get you all ready, just for me,” without any warning, Serim plunges two digits in, stretching Woobin out as he stares at the latter’s fucked facial expressions on the reflection from the glass, Woobin’s state making him even more famished than before. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin can’t help himself as he pushes his ass up against Serim’s fingers, earning him a slap on the ass. Serim’s pace is brutal, he repeatedly hits the same spot over and over, making Woobin see white. </p><p> </p><p>Two fingers turn three. Serim begins thrusting in and out of Woobin’s hole harder, stretching and scissoring him at the same time. It is a euphoric feeling for Woobin. Serim’s fingers feel so good that Woobin begins to realize that he is nearing his climax, he is close to his climax. Serim feels the insides of Woobin tighten quite a bit, so he removes his digits, hearing a moan from the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he knows Woobin wants more. But a little bit of waiting won’t hurt, right?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite selfish of you, wanting to cum alone,” Serim mocks, caressing Woobin’s cheeks before he slaps it again, satisfied when he sees how the pale skin turns red. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin whimpers when Serim starts peppering wet kisses on his back, all the way up to his shoulder and neck. The sudden gentleness Serim is giving him is a complete contrast to his previous demeanour, but Woobin doesn’t mind. Serim knows him like the back of his hand, he knows exactly how to tease and please Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, Serim teases him too much, too much that Woobin begs. </p><p> </p><p>“Se— Serim— p-please,” Woobin can feel the tip of Serim’s dick being rubbed over his entrance, and he tries to push back, but he is too weak, with Serim pinning him on the desk. “C-can’t anymore, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Ruby?” Serim’s voice a low grumble, he is completely enjoying this. Woobin is crumbling in his hands, and nothing makes Park Serim more proud than having Seo Woobin submitting to him, every time. He feels like he is in the clouds, being drowned by Woobin’s presence as the latter lay in front of him, vulnerable and beautiful. Woobin is the most precious thing in the world to him, but that doesn’t mean he will hesitate when he needs to ruin him, make him beg and lose his usual composed self. </p><p> </p><p>“You. Want you so—ahhhh,” Woobin couldn’t finish his words, whimpesr escaping his mouth when Serim wraps his hand around his leaking cock, begins stroking it at a fast pace. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to cum earlier, princess? Go ahead, I’m giving you my permission,” Woobin shakes his head, tears threatening to fall by how deprived he is. He wants to cum so bad, yet he couldn’t. Not without Serim being inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you— nghh— inside me, want you to fill me up, want to feel you,” Serim’s hand stops moving after hearing the desperate plea. “Just please, take me,” Woobin continues to blabber, not even aware of the lewd things that left his mouth, and Serim just stands there, holding on to the small piece of control he has left. He wants to last just a bit more longer. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Please, daddy.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And he loses it right there and then.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he plunges himself into Woobin. A loud scream ripped from the latter’s throat which resulted in Serim covering his mouth with his large hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, princess,” he groans, jaw clenched as he feels light-headed, Woobin’s tight walls clenching around his member. Woobin could feel every inch of Serim filling him up perfectly, stretching him out and making him go insane. “We don’t know who is still around. You don’t want everyone to hear how much of a slut you are, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No—”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe, you do want them to know,” Serim twists his words, gripping Woobin’s hips in a bruising hold as he goes faster.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—” Woobin struggles, eyes slowly getting watery because Serim’s hand keeps pushing up, blocking his nostrils after every thrust, cutting off the air and making him choke without realising.</p><p> </p><p>“God, imagine how others will react if they see you like this...” he trails off, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in again, roughly making Woobin jerks forward. Serim’s dick fills his insides incredibly, any movement he’d make is so divine, Woobin knows he wouldn’t last. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at their reflection, getting even more turned on at how fucked up his condition is and how Serim is fucking him hard like there is no tomorrow. He looks completely helpless, unable to do anything while Serim is ruining him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are taking my cock so well,” the compliment makes him whimper, clenching his hole, making Serim groans at the warm tightness. </p><p> </p><p>He begins picking up a faster pace, the table creaking as he pounds into Woobin mercilessly. His legs are betraying him as he is on the edge by the continuous clenching Woobin is doing around him. Woobin is moaning uncontrollably, muscles tensing ridiculously as his body jerk. He doesn’t even want to think how wrecked he looks, all because of Park Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy—” Woobin calls as Serim grounds his hips into his harshly, hitting him deep. Serim feels his stomach tighten at the sight of his member entering his boyfriend, as his shaft glistened with lube. He is so damn close, and so is Woobin. “Am I doing good?” Woobin asks him weakly, voice stuttering as you could barely form words, throat clogs up in ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, my princess,” Woobin feels his heart race at the praise from Serim. God, Woobin loves the way the pet name rolls off his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>At a particular thrust inside him, Woobin feels the coil snaps in his abdomen, his arousal making its way out. He cries out in complete euphoria, his cum leaking out of his cock as Serim continues to pound into him relentlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, stop!” he begs, yet his mind is saying otherwise, squirming under Serim as he feels his vision blurring, the feeling was too much to handle. Woobin is about to burst, yet Serim seems to have no plan on stopping unless he was also to finish. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Woobin feels Serim’s hands hastily untying the rugged tie on his wrists, setting his now marked red-wrists free. Woobin almost breathes a sigh of relief for his arms that are exhausted for being restrained for such a period of time. </p><p> </p><p>But then Serim delivers another hard thrust before completely pulling out. Woobin who is still in daze from his orgasm doesn't even register when he's flipped to his back, staring at the other with his eyes half lidded, lips parted as he pants.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not done yet, princess,” he sees Serim’s cock is still in its full girth, hard and aroused because of him. His eyes snap open again, when Serim positioning his dick to his rim, slamming in.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please no— nnnoo daddy— agh, nnggh," his moans are borderline painful now, tears streaming down his cheek from the overwhelming sensation on his prostate. He hiccups softly when his eyes meet Serim's again.</p><p> </p><p>Serim keeps fucking him as he ignores Woobin’s gaze and plea, his pace grows erratic, cock drilling into the latter’s raw hole.</p><p> </p><p>Serim intertwines his fingers through Woobin’s, gripping the latter’s hands tightly as he collapses on top of him, and the sight is holy. His face contorts into pure pleasure as he rocks his hips against Woobin’s, eyes looking at his lover with such a dear look that Woobin almost melts when he hears Serim let out low whimpers as the other buries his face into the crook of his neck, grazing his lips on the pale yet splattered with purple skin, receiving quivering Woobin in return.</p><p> </p><p>Serim groans, thrusting his hefty length a few more times into Woobin’s entrance, before he pushes in as deep as he can and comes, eyes closed in absolute bliss. He holds himself there as he fills Woobin with his come. Each warm burst makes Woobin moan loudly, stomach heaving as he's stuffed full.</p><p> </p><p>When Serim finishes, Woobin is shaking hard beneath him. He tries to be as gentle as he can when he pulls his length out, but tears still spill from Woobin’s eyes. Serim chases them away quickly, peppering Woobin’s face with kisses as he comforts the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You were wonderful, I love you so much,” Serim coos as he pulls Woobin into a hug, before carrying him to the small room in his office. Woobin tries to clench his body, but his hole is so loose and fucked raw. Serim's come seeps out easily, making a mess on his thighs. He cries quietly, wetting Serim’s neck where his face is hidden, still feeling overwhelmed. “Ruby, I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin shakes his head quickly, voice muffled against Serim’s neck. “No, you didn’t. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim let Woobin calm down, his hand running down the latter’s back while he whispers sweet words, telling how good Woobin was, and how much he loves him as he cleans him up and helps him put on his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin feels like everything happens way too fast, he is too dazed that he doesn't realise that they are in the office again after that. He is on top of Serim’s lap, fully clothes. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a while later when Woobin finally pulls back, staring at Serim with watery eyes. Serim wipes his tears, cupping his cheeks before he plants a long kiss on Woobin’s forehead. Once they parted, Woobin tightens the hug, resting his head on Serim’s shoulder again, and Serim can feel his smile when Woobin leaves butterfly kisses on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He pets Woobin’s soft hair, caressing it gently. He starts to feel bad. He knows how tired Woobin already is, yet he still lets out his frustration on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby…..” he calls softly, and Woobin shifts back so that he can see Serim’s face. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suddenly?” Woobin chuckles. “I’m fine. Just thinking about how I am going to walk around tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s always your main concern,” Serim mumbles, sighing. “I should have been...more gentle. I’m sorry, I was just—”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened between you and Jungmo? You mention him just now.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin regrets the question that slips out of his mouth without a second thought, but the damage has been done, so he just stares at Serim, anticipating an answer. Except that there is none, and Serim is just gazing back at him with empty eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin sighs. This is the problem with the two. He knows Jungmo wasn’t being honest either a few hours ago, and Serim rather sealed his mouth shut than saying a word. </p><p> </p><p>He realises it recently, after Serim and him decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. Serim wants to break up with Jungmo, but Woobin doesn’t let him, knowing that it would be a big scandal for them if they break up right after the announcement. Both of them are public figures after all, it wouldn’t be a good thing if their image is ruined because of a scandal. And there is no way Woobin will let them part ways, when they both know how <em> important </em> Jungmo is to the company. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate him,” Serim suddenly blurts out, hugging Woobin again to bury his face on the other’s bare shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You can't say that,” Woobin sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he is my best friend, and because he is still your boyfriend, he made you happy before,” he advises, earning a scoff from Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“But he got into my way, and you said we should get rid of everyone and everything that got into my way,” Woobin turns his head, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Serim let out a sigh, gently pushing Woobin and his hands move toward the other’s cheeks again. </p><p> </p><p>“You,” he states. “He got into my way, when I’m trying to reach you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears begin to swell up his eyes, as he gazes into Woobin’s eyes, admiring how the beauty of the pair of eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Serim can’t help it, but blames himself for realizing Woobin’s feelings late. He blames himself for making a sudden decision, suddenly proposing to Jungmo out of nowhere. He blames himself for being selfish, for not letting go of Woobin earlier when he first started being in a relationship with Jungmo. Maybe if he did, he would have realised it sooner. He would have acknowledged his own feelings, and the fact that he couldn’t live with Woobin, that he would be a mess if it wasn’t because of Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin, is the reason why he is in this office room, the office room that used to be his dad’s, the office room that was almost owned by someone else’s, one of the individuals that hates his existence more than anyone else, someone who tried to kill him before.<em> All three of them did try</em>, Serim knows.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone else knows, they might say that it’s not love, Serim might just be thankful for Woobin, that he couldn’t bring himself to reject the latter. </p><p> </p><p>But Serim knows his feelings, and he is sure of it, after every second that they spent together. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He figures it out, all of it, and now, they are here.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Serim…..” Woobin breaks the silence, and Serim leans towards the other’s palm when Woobin starts caressing his cheeks softly. </p><p> </p><p>“It should be you. The one that I’m supposed to meet at the altar next week is you, Woobin. You are the one that I love, not him. Not Koo Jungmo,” Serim knows, he sounds so pathetic right now. But the thought of taking marriage vows with someone he doesn’t love anymore is terrifying to him. And the fact that the one he loves dearly will be there and watch him when he does so makes his heart feels heavier. </p><p> </p><p>“But Serim—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, please?” Serim reaches for both of Woobin’s wrists, holding it carefully when he sees the red mark around it. He clasps their hands together, silently pleading through his eyes that are staring at Woobin. Woobin notices how both his hands and lips are trembling hard as he struggles to continue. “Let’s…let’s run away. I’ll cancel this wedding. You don’t have to say anything, I’ll talk to Jungmo’s parents. We don’t have to face my brothers anymore. I’ll resign and we can move to another country together and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Serim!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfs the office room after Woobin’s shout echoed all over the room. Serim’s hands are no longer shaking, but his eyes are empty, no more emotions swirling inside. Woobin stares at their clasped hands, gritting his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>They went through this before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“What is this, Park Serim?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim’s eyes widened when he saw what was displayed on the screen. Immediately, he put down everything he had in his hand, and dashed to Woobin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ruby, listen—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So it’s true?” Woobin scoffed, turning away. “I should have known. I can’t believe I called myself your best friend, I can’t believe I fell for all your words.. I guess I don’t know you at all, Park Serim.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not like that, Ruby,” Serim held Woobin’s shoulder so that he will face him again. But Serim was at loss of words when he saw tears in Woobin’s eyes. Quickly, he tried to wipe it, but the latter avoided his hand, pushing it away. “Can you please let me explain first, Woobin? Please?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s there to explain anymore, Serim? It’s obvious. You proposed to him, and you guys are fiancé now— your wedding is a month away,” Woobin’s tone was bitter, as he reminisced how Serim was treated by Jungmo’s parents. He knew how much Jungmo’s parents want Serim as their son-in-law, it’s not a surprise that the wedding news was reported without any engagement news. “What do you want from me actually? Why are you here? You are supposed to be with Jungmo right now.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care about him, Woobin. You are the one I love,” Serim reached for his hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You say it too easily, don’t you think so?” Woobin didn’t bother pulling away this time, instead he just stared at Serim’s hand around his wrist sceptically. “The one you love? Funny, Serim. Are you sure that you are not taking advantage of me? Are you sure that I’m not just a toy to you, someone you use for your own pleasure? Is that who I am to you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Words are painful, Woobin figured, because Serim started to tear up after he heard what Woobin said. The latter shook his head, his grip on Woobin’s wrist loosened. “Woobin, you know you are nothing of that…” his voice weakened too, and it almost made Woobin feel sad. “I’m sorry that I realized about my feelings late, but it’s the truth, it’s for you, and no one else, Ruby.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It did feel sincere, but his mind was in a mess.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Leave, Serim. I don’t want to see you anymore,” Woobin didn’t look back when he snapped his hand back, walking as fast as possible to his room and slammed the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As he expected, Serim chased after him. Woobin closed his eyes when he heard the knocks on the door, and Serim begging for him to open it. He dragged his feet towards his bed, the bed that witnessed everything last night.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Was it the truth, or was it all lies? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He cried alone under the blanket, not minding the knocks and calls from Serim. It all eventually stopped a while after.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin almost fell asleep, when he heard another knock, just a single one this time. He sighed, before he stood up and walked towards the door. He leaned on the door, body sliding down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is it, Serim?” he weakly voiced out, it’s enough for Serim to faintly hear what he said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll cancel the wedding,” his eyes widened at the other’s answer. “I can’t marry someone I don’t love, Ruby.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was no reply from Woobin for a while, and Serim let out a sigh. He stood up, ready to leave when the door suddenly opened.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don‘t be stupid, Serim. The news probably already reached your dad and those assholes,”  Woobin appeared, cheeks stained with tears. “Just leave me and go to him. You loved him once, you can do it again once I’m out of your sight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You disappeared for two months and I’m a mess because of you, Woobin. It doesn’t work that way,” Serim ran his fingers through his hair, slowly getting frustrated again. “Maybe I never loved him at the first place.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Liar,” the short reply got Serim to sigh again. He pulled both of Woobin’s hands, gripping it tight this time that Woobin almost hiss at the how strong his grip it that it almost hurt.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woobin, you love me right?” the question made Woobin forget the pain he was feeling, and he looked up from his hands, eyes meeting Serim’s beautiful pair. “Let’s run away. Let’s be together, just us. We made it here when it was just two of us. We can do it again. Please, Ruby?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The request made Woobin push his hand away, letting out a loud annoyed sigh. He glared at the other, before he walked into his room again. Serim followed this time, scared that Woobin might lock himself again. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Woobin going through the closet after placing down a small luggage on the bed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But his smile fell off the moment Woobin uttered something else as he threw a bunch of his clothes into the luggage. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do anything you want, but don’t cancel the wedding.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gets off Serim’s lap, taking his watch that was laying down on the small table next to the sofa and put it on. He glances at the mirror, fixing his sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>“We are done with this. You are not cancelling the wedding, no one is,” his tone is cold again, and Serim bites his lower lip in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because you are scared of what my dad will do? Because you are scared for my reputation? Because you are scared that the company will get affected?” Serim sees Woobin’s fingers curl into a fist as they exchange glance, and Serim can feel how Woobin is equally frustrated with him. It’s all of that, he knows. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin takes a deep breath, before he walks towards Serim’s task. His hand reaches for the acrylic nameplate that he pushed aside earlier, placing it at the middle of the front side of the table, where it’s originally placed on. </p><p> </p><p>Serim watches him, the way Woobin carefully wipes it with a tissue, blowing at some part to get rid of the dust there. If he doesn’t know him, he wouldn’t understand why Woobin is acting like that. </p><p> </p><p>But he knows Woobin, he knows him better than anyone else, even when he couldn’t understand him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let any other names carved here, not those assholes especially, not after the hell everyone put you through,” Woobin traces the letter on the nameplate. <em> CEO Park Serim. </em> “You have a really pretty name, Serim, and it’s even prettier when it’s written so beautifully here. Do you know how many people wished that their name is here instead of yours? You have no idea, Serim. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t care about that, right?” Woobin scoffs at the answer, turning  to Serim with a doubtful expression. “I had enough of it, if it’s something I have to let go for us to be together, Woobin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ridiculous,” the other chuckles. “You didn’t suffer so much just to leave everything for someone like me, Serim.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are worth more than everything to me, Woobin.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence wipes off the sarcastic smile Woobin had on his face. If it wasn’t because of the situation they are in, he would have felt fluttered, wouldn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>“You should have realized that earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence slips out without he meant to, and he only realized when he sees the way Serim’s expression changes, guilt written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I will wait for you at the parking lot,” Woobin bites his lower lip, quickly makes his way to the door to leave the office. Serim watches him leave, as he drowns himself in thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Serim knows, at the end of the day, they will go back to where the cycle starts. It’s back to him, it’s back to how and why it all started. It’s his fault, even when Woobin didn’t say it. </p><p> </p><p>If he wasn’t drunk that night, if he stopped first, if he realized his feelings first, if—</p><p> </p><p>There are so many if, that will forever remain as an <em> if </em> till the end. Serim can do nothing to fix his mistake. Everything will go wrong at the end. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>It’s one of those days where Woobin wishes morning never arrives. But here he is, fighting himself in his head while he is cooking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Should he say sorry? Or should he act like nothing happened?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin, you don’t have to help me. Go get some more sleep, you look really tired,” Mrs. Koo starts nagging as soon as she enters the kitchen, but Woobin just smiles and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I got enough sleep last night,” he lies. He can’t sleep after what he said to Serim. </p><p> </p><p>It was unintentional, he swears it was. He knows those words hurts Serim, and back then, hurting Serim is the last thing he would do. But look at him now, way too egoistic to even apologise and tell him that he didn’t mean his words, that he spits out the words out of anger and frustration. </p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of Serim is still lingering in his mind, when he turns and see the figure standing there, leaning on the door frame. His hair is a mess, but he still looks good. He always looks good.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin almost smiles, until he notices some fresh hickeys on Serim’s neck. <em> He definitely didn’t leave any of that last night.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” a happy voice greets them. Jungmo walks in, wearing a blue collared polo shirt with white slacks, a white flat cap covering his hair. He places a towel around Serim’s neck, obviously aware of the marks. Woobin sees him whispering something to the latter that makes him roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to play golf today?” Mrs. Koo asks, noticing Jungmo’s outfit when she turns for a second to smile at the two. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, with Minhee and the others. I’ll be back before the dinner,” Jungmo says, fixing his cap. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, we are meeting Serim’s family today,” the statement comes with an overjoyed smile. Woobin silently listens to the two’s conversation, hand busy stirring the soup he is making while Serim is still occupying his mind. “You guys should wait at the dining table, the food is almost done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Jungmo happily replies as he skips towards Woobin and links their arms. “Woobin, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will help serve the—”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to, Woobin. The maid will serve the food later,” Mrs. Koo cuts, and Woobin sighs when Jungmo drags him to leave the kitchen. He notices that Serim follows them, scrolling through his phone as he walks. </p><p> </p><p>The walk towards the dining room feels so long, and it’s almost suffocating for Woobin when Iungmo doesn’t shoot any conversation like usual. Maybe because he is still struggling with his cap. </p><p> </p><p>Serim is silent behind them, still busy with his phone. But Woobin knows it’s nothing important, because Serim avoids his gaze when he purposely turns around.  </p><p> </p><p>Woobin wonders if he is still thinking about last night. </p><p> </p><p>“You are meeting Hyunbin today, right?” Jungmo finally opens his mouth when all three of them sit down. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to check your wedding cake design again and also the desserts for the wedding,” Woobin answers, recalling what he has written in his planner for the wedding. His planner used to be full with Serim’s schedule, but now it’s also filled with things he need to handle for the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“You are busier than Serim at this point,” Jungmo pouts, letting out a sigh. “Minhee wants to meet you again, and I thought you could have joined us if you aren't busy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby doesn’t like playing golf,” Woobin almost facepalmed after he heard what Serim said. Serim’s right, he has always hated golf because of what happened in the past between Serim and his brothers. <em> Fuck, he will never forgive them for that </em>. But still, he doesn’t have to break it out to Jungmo like that. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember asking you,” Jungmo glares at his fiancée, and Woobin accidentally let out a giggle because Jungmo doesn’t look mad even when he tries. “Why are you laughing?” The glare shifts towards Woobin, but Woobin sees that it softens. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I thought you guys are on good terms right now,” Woobin lies, eyeing Serim’s covered neck. Serim notices his gaze, immediately pushing the towel closer, looking away. Jungmo notices too, his cheeks slowly turning red once he understands what Woobin means. “I don’t like playing golf, at least not anymore. But tell Minhee that we can meet anytime now. I’m not working anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really won’t work with Serim anymore?” Jungmo asks, a crestfallen stare from his eyes. He looks more disappointed than Serim is, but Woobin brushes it off and nods. “What are you going to do after this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might continue my study,” no, actually even if Woobin doesn’t want to work anymore, it’s totally fine. His parents left him with a ton of money, and he never used it after they left him. Serim’s dad paid all of his study expenses back then (all because Serim said if Woobin doesn’t attend the same university as him, he will run away), and when he started to work with Serim, all his earnings were left untouched as everything was on Serim all the time. Woobin didn’t have a house nor a car to pay, when it’s all provided by his ‘best friend’ who pays it all under his name.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe, maybe there is no such thing after this, after Serim marries Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so boring,” Jungmo complains, pouting. “Think about it, Woobin. You already spent your entire life studying and working with Serim. You should start enjoying life instead! You should consider finding a boyfriend and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to tell him to do that?” Serim cuts, suddenly standing up. He glares at Jungmo, before he walks away, leaving the dining area. Jungmo and Woobin just watch him, having absolutely no intention to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo quickly turns to Woobin, pointing at the door where Serim walked through, and he begins; “See? I told you. He is getting more and more grumpy and irritated over nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin wishes he didn't know anything, so that he could agree with Jungmo. He couldn’t bring himself to lie more to the latter, so he just shrugs, taking out his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>It annoys him seeing how Serim cares so much about that, when he goes back to Jungmo right after their fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hypocrite. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is actually just the half of the original chapter I'm supposed to post. I think it has around 15k words at first, but the story doesn't seem like it will come to an end anytime soon. I might drag it until chapter 5-7? Hopefully nothing more than that.</p><p>See you next month! (or maybe.....sooner?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. we make each other shine, like the moon and the river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter how far he drifted, Serim will always draw him in, again and again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 day late............oops? I hope these 11.5k words is enough to make it up! This is a chapter I'm excited to post, as there are some part that I really enjoy writing, and I hope that anyone who is going to read this chapter will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cloudy day. Jungmo is in a good mood, glad that the weather is good for him and his friends to hangout. They all have been busy with their career, meeting up to hangout is a once in a blue moon opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>As he mentioned to his mother this morning, they decide to meet at the golf course, starting their day with a few games of golf. It’s all laughter and smiles, and them asking about how each other are doing. </p><p> </p><p>It’s perfect. His friends are all here. They are going to spend time together until evening to catch up with each other. The weather is nice, there is no way rain could ruin their day. Jungmo believes his day is going to be fun and memorable. Because it seems like nothing, nothing could go wrong today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, he is wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t focus, not after what he received just now. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a message from a number he doesn’t know existed, that comes with a few images attached. Images that Jungmo never knew that were taken two weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers everything from that night vividly. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the night when he had another fight with Serim about the wedding, before he left him in the office and drove to the nearest nightclub to let out his stress, hoping that alcohol could erase whatever was bothering his heart and mind. </p><p> </p><p>But now, he realises it wasn’t a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>He got drunk, so drunk that he didn’t know he made a stupid mistake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And....it’s not the first time either.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo made a few mistakes in the past, and fixed it as quickly as he could, knowing well that the longer he dragged it, the bigger the problem would be. </p><p> </p><p>Some people change, they improve and become a better person, it’s all for the best. It’s like that for Jungmo, because he loves Serim, and how supportive he was towards him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The keyword is ‘was’, because Serim changes too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim is his everything, until he doesn’t, that night. That’s when Jungmo unconsciously decides to repeat his mistake again, except that it’s not a cycle this time. He promises to himself that it's a one time thing, and never again. </p><p> </p><p>But this time, not because he loves Serim, but because he can’t afford damaging his image and put his parents in shame. </p><p> </p><p>He knows, all eyes are on them at the moment, one wrong move and it’s over for the both of them—with him being the one that will get affected the most. </p><p> </p><p>He regrets it, he regrets that he wasn’t careful enough and made a stupid mistake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who saw them that night? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question wouldn’t leave Jungmo’s head, and he swears to god he would do anything to get the answer. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s way too obvious that something is wrong, to the point everyone notices how anxious he acts, that Minhee decides to stop teasing him and focus on the golf ball instead, and oh, Jungmo definitely appreciates that. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the thought linger around in his head, no sign shows that it will disappear anytime soon. He takes a seat on the nearest bench, staring blankly at the wide green golf course. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who, how, and why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who is the person that took those pictures of him making out with someone at the hallway of the nightclub? How did they know he was going to be there? Why are they doing this to him? What are their motives? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much he thinks about it, Jungmo couldn’t find any answer that makes sense to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you okay?” it’s a miracle to Jungmo, that Minhee approaches him and asks him if something is wrong. The younger isn’t the type that will ask first, maybe because before he could notice, Jungmo is already ranting about his problem.</p><p> </p><p>But oh, the problem he is facing right now is not something he can share easily, because he knows he did something very wrong, something fucked up. Telling Minhee won’t fix anything. <em> Fuck, maybe it can even get worse. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Jungmo offers him a weak smile that obviously isn’t convincing enough for Minhee. Minhee gives him a ‘that’s suspicious’ stare that makes Jungmo let out an airy laugh and shakes his head to hide his nervousness. “Really. I think I’m just tired because of the wedding preparation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe someone is serious about marrying your whiny ass,” Minhee jokes, trying to light up the mood, but that doesn’t seem to work, when he notices how Jungmo’s gaze shifts, staring at a figure that approaches him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo stands up as soon as he confirms the identity of the figure, bowing down. “Doesn’t expect to see you here, Mr. Park.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhee who heard the name quickly bows too, before he leaves the two alone, he knows better than to interfere in any family matter. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Father’ will do, Jungmo,” Serim’s dad gives him a kind smile, and Jungmo thinks Serim probably got his sweet smile from his dad. “You are marrying my son this week, you should get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, father,” he apologises, bowing once again. He is not used to it because of how rarely he meets him, Jungmo couldn’t recall meeting Mr. Park with Serim before. Their past meeting usually involves his parents instead, and Serim was never there. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries, have a sit, I have something to talk about with you,” the old man takes a sit first, and Jungmo follows, sitting at the same place as before. “Have you seen Serim today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we had breakfast together with my family today,” Serim eventually came back to the dining room because Mr. Koo dragged him back, it makes Jungmo smile when he remembers about it. </p><p> </p><p>“How nice. I don’t remember when was the last time I had dinner with him,” Jungmo couldn’t find a good reply for that, so he simply smiles apologetically. “But then again, I understand why I’m a stranger in his life. I never exist in his life until he almost turns 12. I’m grateful that I at least get to witness him marrying a person he loves soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo blushes at the way Mr. Park refers to him. “I’m glad that you are going to be at our wedding too, father.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always thought he will end up marrying his best friend instead when his brother told me that he is into guys, since the two of them always stick together since they were young,” Mr. Park laughs at his own words, not noticing the way Jungmo’s smile is fading, who knows exactly which best friend the old man is talking about. </p><p> </p><p>“Woobin?” Mr. Park nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Ever since he entered university, I don’t think I ever saw him without Woobin by his side. But I’m glad for Woobin, Serim wouldn’t be at his place right now if it wasn’t because of him. Serim’s mom did tell me before that Serim was a bit of a troublemaker as a child,” he chuckles again, shaking his head, before his smile fades too when a certain memory flashes in his mind. A tear escapes, rolling down his cheek before he could realise. Jungmo is quick to hand him the handkerchief that he keeps in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim’s mom must be proud of him now, father. I believe she will think that you did a good job in raising him,” Jungmo’s words bring back the smile to Mr. Park’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“She won’t think so, she definitely will be proud of him, always. She loves him so much,” Mr. Park says, wiping his tears. “I wish I never married my current wife. I loved Serim’s mom more than anyone else, but we couldn’t be together at that moment. That’s why I treasure Serim the most even though it doesn’t seem like that to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that, and I’m sure he will see that too one day,” Jungmo flashes a kind smile that comforts Mr. Park. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, Jungmo,” Mr. Park sighs. “I never set him to marry anyone because I want him to marry someone he loves. I’m glad that he found one, and I’m glad that the one he found loves him the same too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will always love him, father. He is my everything, I will take care of him,” Jungmo promises. Mr. Park nods, convinced enough. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at the handkerchief that Jungmo gives to him, feeling bad that now it’s stained with tears now. Then, he notices Jungmo’s initial is embroidered on the corner of the purple handkerchief along with a cactus beside it. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you and Serim decided to get this handkerchief together? Or was it a matching gift from one of you? I’m pretty sure Serim has the same that he has kept for years,” he points out. </p><p> </p><p>“His best friend made this one for me and gifted it to me a few years ago,” Jungmo tells, smiling when he remembers how happy he was to receive it, since Serim always brag about how he is the only one in the world that receives something that was embroidered by Woobin. “Woobin is my best friend too. Serim never agrees on that, but the three of us stuck together throughout our university days and even now, Woobin is helping me and Serim with our wedding preparation. I’m thankful for him, Serim and I will never be together if it wasn’t because of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, what will we do without him?” Mr. Park mumbles. “I should thank him later when the wedding day comes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo doesn’t know what else to say, so he just nods. He thinks he should thank Woobin too, because Mr. Park is right, what will he do without him, honestly? <em> That’s why he always tell everything to Woobin, so that— </em></p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jungmo’s face drops when he realises something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can trust Woobin...right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo, I think I will go first. I will see you during the dinner later and return your handkerchief,” Jungmo is taken back to reality when Mr. Park stands up, offering a kind smile to him. “I won’t put my hopes high, but I owe you the world if Serim really comes to the dinner later, because I know how stubborn he can be. But it’s okay if he doesn’t, it would be nice to talk more to you more later.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will come, you can trust me,” Mr. Park doesn’t reply, instead he pats Jungmo’s shoulder before he walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo sighs, understanding the meaning behind his action. He quickly takes out his phone, sending a few texts to Serim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He leans on the bench, wondering why he feels like he should hide his problem from Woobin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>I Will Kill You If You Answer Him (2)</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> See you tonight, my  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> youngest brother :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyung misses you a lot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim sighs when he sees the message. He already doesn't feel good when he sees the contact name. Woobin was the one who set the name, threatening Serim when even when he is not there with him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Serim’s older brother, the second one. He used to be someone wise and kind to him, until Woobin caught him trying to poison Serim’s drink. It was the day before Serim was announced as the son that will inherit all his dad’s property.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last straw for Serim. He never met any of his stepbrothers or his stepmother after that. </p><p> </p><p>He had enough of his stepmom’s abuse. She is the worst, especially when he was still a teenager. She cursed at him everyday, didn’t feed him and beat him when he did something that was outside of her liking, or when he achieved something that his stepbrothers didn’t. But Serim is grateful that as far as he knew, she never tried to kill him. Unlike his brothers. </p><p> </p><p>The youngest between his three stepbrothers tried to hit his head with a golf club once (and left Woobin traumatised, Woobin made sure that Serim never play golf again after that), but that wasn’t the only attempt. Honestly, there is never a second when Serim feels safe when he is around. </p><p> </p><p>While that, the oldest one doesn’t really try to hurt him physically, but his words often hurts Serim, because he never fail to mention and put down Serim’s mother for being their dad’s mistress, not to mention that he is also the reason why there was a rumor about Serim being a bully in his old school, which damaged people’s first impressions towards him back then. </p><p> </p><p>Serim lost his mom when he was 12. A few months later, he met his dad who couldn’t even look into his eyes for the first time, and was sent to live with his stepmother and her sons. In the mansion, peace was never an option. There was always someone screaming at him, threatening him. His dad was never around, always busy with work, or maybe he just hated the guilt that runs in his body everytime he sees Serim. </p><p> </p><p>The mansion was a living hell to Serim which was why Serim always ran to Woobin’s house while crying, either because he was too hungry or because his stepmother or stepbrothers hit him. Woobin would be there, he would listen while he cooks for Serim or apply ointment on his bruises. Woobin always try his best to keep Serim safe. He protected him from his brothers by keeping him busy and away from home. Woobin forced him to join many competitions, made him study and do homework at the library and told his mother to call Serim’s stepmother and inform her that Serim will sleep at his house.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why, he often finds comfort in Woobin, and feels anxious and unsafe when Woobin isn’t around. He depends on him a lot. It was Woobin who never failed to support him and make him first in everything, to the point that Serim’s dad was really impressed with his record. Woobin kept him on track too when they were in university, and Serim graduated with excellent results that his stepbrothers can never achieve. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at the phone when his phone vibrates again, sighing hard when he sees Jungmo’s message popping up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Boyfriend &lt;3</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I met your dad at the </em>
</p><p>
  <em> golf course just now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He said he can’t wait to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> see you later.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait to see you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> too~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are going to come,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> right? For me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Make sure you will be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> there on time! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim throws his head back, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s all Jungmo’s fault.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t like it when Jungmo interferes in his family’s business, just because he is going to be a part of it soon. But then again, Jungmo doesn’t know everything. He only knows that Serim and his stepbrothers are in a bad relationship for a long time, and Serim understands that Jungmo just wants to help them fix that. But it can’t be fixed, not after all the unseen scar and everlasting trauma that they left. </p><p> </p><p>He was fuming yesterday when they were on their way to the restaurant, when Jungmo told him that he contacted his brothers and they are going to be there with his stepmother during the family dinner tonight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, Serim wants to avoid the dinner so bad.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knows he can simply tell Woobin about it, and if he begs enough and maybe cries a little bit so that he will sympathise with him, Woobin probably will find a way to help him leave early, at least. But after what happened last night, Woobin probably won’t even answer his texts. </p><p> </p><p>Serim leans back, sighing for the nth times. It doesn’t help that Woobin probably misunderstood him too this morning, when he appeared with fresh hickeys all over his neck. Blame it on Jungmo, who saw his morning wood and decide that he should help, expecting a reconciliation after the early morning sex. But Serim pissed him off again when he asked Jungmo (as nicely as possible) to cancel the invitation for those witches. </p><p> </p><p>“I will just face them today, and during the wedding, and then I will never see them again,” Serim mumbles to himself, taking his phone. He pulls the drawer, thinking that he should hide it away from himself so he can focus on his work, but the intention disappears when he receives a call, Woobin’s name is shown on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Serim’s brows furrow, wondering what makes Woobin calls him, but he shrugs it off and answer the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence follows the sentence, as Serim is too dumbfounded upon hearing the question that Woobin uttered in a quavering voice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Him? Jungmo? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim purses his lips, keeping the phone closer to his ears, hearing Woobin’s heavy breath. Anyone can easily know that he is trying to hold back his tears. Something happened, and Serim knows it’s not good. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby…what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question!” Woobin lashes out, and it breaks Serim’s heart when he hears him begin to cry. “Jungmo…..do you like him that much? Do you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no. You know I only like you, you are the only one that I love,” the words Serim said makes Woobin’s cries grow quieter and Serim let out a silent sigh of relief. “Where are you right now? Let’s meet, and talk about us.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t answer, but Serim is quick to check his current location on his laptop. Not that he is an obsessive boyfriend or anything like that, but both him and Woobin always know each others’ whereabouts for the sake of their safety. No one knows when Serim’s stepbrothers will do something to one of them. </p><p> </p><p>Serim’s guess is right when the screen shows that Woobin is inside the building right now, possibly in his car at the parking lot because Serim hears the sound of the engine starting afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>“How about Jungmo?” Woobin doesn’t answer the question, his voice doesn’t quiver anymore, but it’s definitely weaker now. “You don’t feel the same towards him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, really,” Serim starts to think that the incident this morning is the reason why Woobin is questioning him like this. God, he can’t be thinking of these things just because they fought last night, right? “Ruby—”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to run away, right?” Woobin cuts. “If you meant it, you know where I am. See you in five.”</p><p> </p><p>He ends the call, leaving Serim freezed and speechless. Serim purses his lips, before he reaches his coat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Woobin, there is no such thing such as second thoughts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>(<em> “Ruby,” Woobin turned to his side.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” He asked lazily, hand still busy jotting down the answers for the questions in the book.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nothing,” Woobin scoffed, shaking his head before he turned to his book again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you done with practice?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you want to go home now?” he closed his book, realizing that the sun was going to set anytime soon, the sky slowly turning darker and the moon began to show itself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can I sleepover at your house today?” Serim rested his head on Woobin’s shoulder, and Woobin realized that he was still panting hard. He turned, and noticed that Serim’s face was red.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sick?” Woobin placed his hand over Serim’s forehead, not minding the sweat dripping down the latter’s head. “You never asked before?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You see…” Serim sat up straight again, sighing hard as he took Woobin’s hand that was on his forehead, placing it in between his. He rubbed small circle on the back of Woobin’s hand, before he continued; “I haven’t got my allowance yet…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you buy this time?” Woobin sighed. He knew Serim and how bad his online shopping habit is—he literally bought everything that he lays his eyes on.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, it’s just that…” Serim paused again, lips pursed. “I finished your peanut butter last night and I can’t go to the store yet to replace it because I’m really broke right now...”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin remembers, he had an obsession towards peanut butter back when they were in final year of high school. It started a few months after his parents passed away, and Woobin had trouble sleeping. Peanut butter magically helped him to sleep, as if it erases all the bad thoughts that linger in his head. It became the food he eats when he needs comfort, until now. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why, he is under a thin blanket, sitting on top of the kitchen’s counter, eating peanut butter straight from the jar. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember much after the call he had with Serim. But he remembers that Serim didn’t let him drive, and he remembers falling asleep when it began to rain a few moments after. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he is too tired. </p><p> </p><p>His days ever since he returned has been nothing but crazy hectic. Woobin forgets when was the last time he had enough sleep, or eat proper meals thrice a day.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he expects to be sick. He wasn’t surprised when he woke up a few hours ago because Serim asked if he wanted to see the doctor. Woobin was stubborn, he has always hated going to the hospital, so he shook his head and rolled to the other side of the bed. He wonders how Serim managed to make him eat some medicine, but he did, and Woobin can still remember the bitter taste of the medicine. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of drowning himself in random thoughts of Serim, the light suddenly turns on. Woobin isn’t startled when he sees the person he is thinking about in front of him, under the same blanket. He giggles, before pulling the latter closer for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Serim hugs him back, smiling. He feels relieved when Woobin’s body doesn’t feel as heated as before, meaning that his fever is now gone after a long sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin pulls away seconds after, he still has a cute grin on his face. Serim finds him adorable, when he notices that Woobin is holding the spoon with his hand hidden in his sweater paws, smiling endearingly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Serim takes the spoon and jar from Woobin’s hands, begins to feed him and Woobin let him. </p><p> </p><p>“So...are we okay?” Serim asks after the fifth spoon. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin puckers his lips, as if he is thinking, before he gives Serim a nod. “I think we are okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence. Serim keeps feeding Woobin, while the latter stares at him with eyes sparkling with happiness as he savours the peanut butter. </p><p> </p><p>The jar is soon empty, and Woobin thinks he ate more than enough. Serim put the jar and spoon aside, before he pulls down the blanket above them and folds it neatly before he places it next to the jar. Again, he smiles when he can sees Woobin’s face more clearly with the help of the light in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>He hugs Woobin again, this time leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. “Why did you sit in the dark? I almost think that you are a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find the switch,” Woobin mumbles, but it sounds like a whine to Serim, because even without seeing his face, Serim can see the pout on his face. He laughs, before he plants quick tickling kisses on Woobin’s neck, making his boyfriend giggles. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Serim pulls back and takes the jar and spoon, turning his back and head towards the sink to wash them. Woobin jumps off the counter and follows him. He gives Serim a back hug, and Serim couldn’t take his smile off his face as he does the work. </p><p> </p><p>“We have been hugging since I woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You don’t like my hugs?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin tightens the hug, burying his face on Serim’s shoulder. “My boyfriend smells so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, or else you wouldn’t hug me this much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still hug you when you reek of alcohol, dumbass,” they laugh, knowing how clingy and demanding Serim is when he is drunk. </p><p> </p><p>They stay in the position for a while, letting another silence engulf the four walls as they fall into the thoughts of each other, as if they didn’t fight the night before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Couples fight sometimes, don’t they? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They fight, cry and if they are fated, the invisible red string of fate that connects them will always pull them back to each other. </p><p> </p><p>As best friends, Serim and Woobin often had fights that made them cover their face in embarrassment when they look back at it. But at the end, no matter how big the fight is, they will always find each other again at the end. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin wants to believe that it’s the string between them that never fails to make them run back towards each other, that makes them realize that without the other one, they won’t feel complete. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They are fated, and meant to be, that’s what Woobin wants to believe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they can’t be together right now, maybe they are fated to marry each other one day in the future. It’s all about time. </p><p> </p><p>But Woobin can wait, because he knows that no matter what, he is the one that Serim will always come back to, because they will <em> always </em> be each other’s home. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby,” Serim calls, and Woobin hums a soft ‘yes’. “Do you know where we are right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your mom’s house,” Woobin answers without a second thought, aware of his surroundings. He has come here twice or thrice, when Serim ran away from Park family’s mansion. He remembers convincing Serim to go home and go to school with him when Serim was crying at the corner of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing in this house changes, since there is a housekeeper that takes care of it. </p><p> </p><p>“You remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember everything about you,” Serim snickers at the cheesy words, and Woobin just smiles, silently laughing at himself too for those words. “I thought I told you that I wanted us to run away? This house is just 2 hours away from Seoul though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know when it’s my Ruby who talks, and when it’s his emotions that talks,” Woobin smiles. Serim is right. A few hours ago, he let his emotions take over him and talk to Serim through the phone. “But if you still want to run away, the airport is 45 minutes away, and I have our passport with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim sounds hopeful, and Woobin feels sorry when he looks down after Woobin shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Woobin asks. He is curious, but at the same time, he knows he needs to distract Serim from whatever negative thoughts he has in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking,” Serim pauses, placing his hands over Woobin’s. “If my mom is still alive, I want to introduce the person I like to her properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin pulls back after he hears what Serim said, breaking the hug. Serim turns around, wondering if he said something wrong. But then Woobin cups his cheeks, giving his lips a short peck. </p><p> </p><p>“If so, you can’t introduce anyone else to her,” Woobin loops his arms around Serim’s neck, staring straight into his eyes, before slowly closing the distance between them until their noses touch each other. “You can only like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Serim pecks Woobin’s lips, wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist. “I only like you, no one else.”</p><p> </p><p>The words make Woobin’s heart feel warm, he can hear it again and again, even though it would come off as cliche and cringey if he wasn’t as emotional as he is right now. </p><p> </p><p>He feels like he is fully reassured when he hears the words, because each of it fends off everything that Hyunbin said to him a few hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin bites his lower lip as he remembers what happened. His arms fall off Serim’s shoulder, his hands holding both of Serim’s, removing them from his waist before he pulls Serim to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Getting on the top of the counter is an easy task, but the hard task for Woobin is opening his mouth again to tell Serim what he kept inside, when the latter is already standing in front of him, still holding his hands while staring at him with curious eyes. He knows Woobin is going to tell something, and Woobin knows that he is ready to listen when he feels Serim rubbing his palm with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you…do you have something to ask me?” Woobin stutters, not sure of how to begin even though he does have something to tell even without Serim asking. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Serim closes his eyes, trying to think of a question, the question that Woobin wants him to ask so that he can start telling him. “About last afternoon...what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was…..” Woobin pauses, and he let out a heavy sigh. “Hyunbin. He knows about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he just guessed. Or maybe he saw us, I don’t know honestly,” Serim nods, not replying to give Woobin a chance to continue. “He told me that…that it’s a good thing that I gave up on you and ran away. He said that I made you realize that you only need Jungmo, and that I was going to ruin everything that you two have if I stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin stops again, as he feels hot tears in his eyes. He looks down and takes a deep breath, finding the courage to continue. Serim pulls both of Woobin’s hands close to his lips and plants a long kiss on top of the back of it to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>“Take your time, you should let it all out,” he assures. Woobin nods, and he looks up again moments after. </p><p> </p><p>“He said that you will never choose me, that I was nothing compared to you, and I should have known that, because you like Jungmo so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back then, maybe I did like him a lot,” that makes Woobin shut his mouth, staring at Serim in confusion. “Why would you listen to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because...” he stops, and Serim notices the red that begins to color Woobin’s cheeks. Woobin let go of Serim’s hands to cover his face when he feels his cheeks are heating up. “God… now I think I’m just being childish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of what you saw this morning?” Woobin nods, and Serim chuckles as he pulls down Woobin’s hands, so that he can look at his face. “We can do that too, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Woobin pushes his hands away to hit him, and Serim laughs again as he quickly grabs Woobin’s hands again. </p><p> </p><p>“So you thought that I changed my mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“The timing was just wrong,” Woobin pouts, staring down at their intertwined fingers. “We fought, and when we went to his house, I thought you would sleep in the guest room because you guys were fighting, but you didn’t. Suddenly, when I met you in the morning, you appeared with hickeys all over your neck and didn’t even bother covering it, as if you wanted to show it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“His mother saw me that night, so I had no choice. And those marks...” Serim stops, and Woobin nods, understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear it,” Serim smiles apologetically at that, knowing that Woobin is probably jealous. </p><p> </p><p>A question suddenly pops out in Serim’s mind. He places their hands together on top of Woobin’s thigh, gazing at the other again. “Ruby...what would you do if I really changed my mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Quietness eats up the atmosphere right after Serim voices out the question. Woobin freezes for a while, just staring at Serim wordlessly. But Serim can see that he is thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to share their lover with someone else,” Woobin begins. “Even me, I don’t want to share you with Jungmo if I could. But then again, if anything, it’s me who took you from him, not the other way around.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim wishes he could tell Woobin how that was untrue, but Woobin is right, that’s the bitter truth they both are having hard time to accept. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Woobin takes a deep breath, before he exhales and smiles at Serim. It’s not a fake smile, nor it’s a genuine one. Serim doesn’t know what it is. “Tell me if you ever fall for him again after this, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby,” the look in Serim’s eyes turns to a disbelief gaze. “That will never—”</p><p> </p><p>Serim can’t finish his words when Woobin suddenly lets go of his hands to pull his collar and kiss him hard. His head goes blank when it gets so needy for the next second. Serim finds his arms caging Woobin’s waist, as he returns everything with the same meaning, his fingers stroking the other’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>They part for a while, and Serim thinks Woobin is selfish for stopping him like that until he forgot about what he was supposed to say earlier for a while, but he can’t voice it out when he notices the way Woobin is looking at his lips. God, how can that make him feel a lot of things?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help it, so he closes the gap between them again. </p><p> </p><p>Woobn thinks it's different when Serim kisses him again. There’s so much feeling poured into it that Woobin is consumed by it. He lets out a whine when Serim’s licks into his mouth, toes curling in the midst of the air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s greedy, it’s a never ending “I love you” to them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Woobin knows that it has to end when Serim’s free hand slips into his sweater. Gently, he reaches for the hand and stops Serim from exploring further. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not talk about this anymore,” Woobin murmurs as they separate, lips swollen and the tip of his nose is a bit red. Serim bites his lower lip at the request. “Let’s just enjoy what we could have now.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin jumps off the counter, the blanket he brought earlier in his hand. He walks away without saying more and the small, fuzzy, still reasonable part of Serim’s brain couldn’t believe that Woobin leaves him there, as if he didn’t desperately kiss him just now to shut him. </p><p> </p><p>But Serim decides not to follow him. He leans on the counter, slipping out his phone out of his pocket. He turns it on, sighing when he sees the amount of unanswered calls and messages from Jungmo. </p><p> </p><p>The latest messages that was sent an hour ago catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Boyfriend &lt;3</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Call me back when you are  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> okay. I’m sorry, I won’t do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You know we need to try </em>
</p><p>
  <em> our suit again tomorrow, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll come late if you don’t </em>
</p><p>
  <em> want to see me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Serim closes his eyes, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>He realizes, the time keeps ticking, the day is approaching, even when he lost track in time because of the person he couldn’t be with. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>A few days have passed since the day Serim and Woobin stayed at the house Serim used to live in with his mother. They have never seen each other since the day they came back to Seoul once the sun rises, which is also the day Woobin saw both Serim and Jungmo in their suits for the wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin shuts his eyes when he sees the hour hand of the clock points at 11. It’s almost midnight. In one hour, a new day will start. Of course, it’s an everyday routine he can’t avoid, because the time never stops no matter how lost in track he is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But tomorrow, nothing will be the same.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the day his best friends will take vows, declaring that they agree to love and cherish each other, till death do them apart. </p><p> </p><p>‘They don’t even need to wait for death to do that for them,’ Woobin chuckles at the thought, spinning the pepero between his fingers, before placing the cookie stick between his lips like it’s a lit up cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t imagine how many bad habits he would have picked up, if it wasn’t because of Serim. Smoking would have been one of it, but he always reminds himself that as long as Serim is around, he can’t do anything like that.</p><p> </p><p>A kid. He thinks that Serim is a kid, sometimes. He always follows his orders and cling to him. Most of the times, Serim might be the dominant one on bed (or the office when it’s midnight or when there is no work to do, if anyone want to count every place they often have sex at), but it’s Woobin who leads his life outside the bedroom . </p><p> </p><p>Woobin feels the need to show only good side to Serim, and he wouldn't pick up any habits that he thinks he won’t like if Serim does it. Keeping Serim sane makes him sane too, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it feels so breezy at the balcony, and Woobin isn’t fond of the wind that greets him. He quickly munches all the pepero left, planning to go inside to sleep, even though it’s quite early for him to sleep if it’s a normal day. </p><p> </p><p>But he knows he is going to be busy tomorrow, busy being Serim’s best man.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking about me?” Woobin feels a blanket is wrapped around him, and he sighs in relief when he no longer feels the cold brought by the wind. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no one else to think about,” he answers, leaning on Serim’s shoulder as Serim rests his chin on top of his. “I only have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” he nods, eyes shutting down when Serim gives his cheek a peck. “We are the same then.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin just smiles, pretending not to smell Jungmo’s cologne that comes from Serim. “Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to see me?” Woobin whines when Serim avoids his question. Serim laughs, before his nose starts nuzzling Woobin’s neck until he starts giggling, tickled. “I just miss you, Ruby. I feel like I haven’t seen you for months.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me that you are coming, I could have cooked you something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t cook anything for me?” Woobin shakes his head, pouting. “I will just eat you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pervert,” Serim yelps in pain when Woobin pinches his arm hard, eyes glaring at him. “I’m serious, idiot. Have you eaten your dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, baby. Don’t want to bother you cooking for me, I’m sure you want to sleep early and get enough rest before tomorrow,” Woobin doesn’t reply, but Serim knows he heard him when he feels Woobin rubbing the spot he pinched earlier. “Why are you sitting outside? It’s really cold here, you could get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Woobin assures. “I was about to go in and sleep, but then you came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Do you want to sleep right now?” he feels that Serim’s hug loosened. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you staying tonight?” Woobin doesn’t answer the question, instead, he grips Serim’s arm from pulling away. The hug tightens again, but there is no answer from Serim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin assumes that it’s a no.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his request is too much. Serim is going to be a married man in a few hours, Serim is officially married to someone in a few hours, Serim isn’t his anymore in a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin has no right to ask for anything from him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sing for me?” the sudden request makes Woobin almost turn around, but Serim keeps him in a tight hug. “The song you sang during prom night.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one I sang when we were still in high school? ‘Nothing like us?’”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was years ago,” Woobin mumbles. “I only remember the chorus and the part before it though…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, just sing until the part you remember,” Woobin feels Serim’s head on top of his shoulder. He purses his lips, still feeling taken aback with the other’s sudden request, but he knows he should not waste any time,<em> Serim probably has to leave soon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He begins to sing, and Serim listens. It’s not a hard song for Woobin to sing, he has always liked singing, especially when it’s Serim who asks him to sing. </p><p> </p><p>Serim said it before, it’s one of the many traits of Woobin that comforts him. His honey dripping voice that catches attention easily when he starts singing, it makes Serim lose in a world where there are only the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim wants this world to last forever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a sad one,” Woobin comments after he sang the last line of the chorus. “Why did you ask me to sing that song for you? That’s sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me think of you,” Serim replies. “I don’t think anyone can replace you, no one can make me feel the same way you do. I won’t be able to go through everything, if it wasn’t because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If true love can appear in human form, Serim will say that his true love is Woobin.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s a breakup song, right?” Woobin glances. “Two people who went through a lot while being in a relationship. But they didn’t end well, even though they loved each other so much.”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eyes, it’s easy to notice how Serim’s smile turns dry, and Woobin swears the atmosphere changes too. Serim doesn’t reply when he buries his face on Woobin’s shoulder again, staying still without doing anything. The latter regrets his words at the moment, but he says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>They went through so much, and it’s true that Woobin wouldn’t put his life at stake for someone other than Serim. It’s not even a relationship to begin with, it was a pure friendship, one that Woobin is sure that he won’t be able to find even in his next life. They may not love each other the way they do right now, but he knows they love each other as much.</p><p> </p><p>But, after all, everything they have right now is just an affair, something forbidden, something that Woobin himself is against it. But it’s impossible to escape, when he is drowning, way too deep inside the sea of love, yet he thinks he would die if someone saves him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No matter how far he drifted, Serim will always draw him in, again and again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see your hand?” Serim asks all of a sudden. Woobin doesn’t question as he raises his right hand a little bit, turning it around several times as he stares at it. Serim stops him, circling his left hand around the other’s wrist. “Has anyone ever told you that your hands are pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that often,” Serim chuckles at that, and Woobin feels warmth wrapping his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything about you is pretty, not just your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin hates to admit, but the compliment does make him flutter, cheeks turning red. He wishes to hide, but he knows he rather stays in Serim’s arms at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so flirty lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I? I always tell you that you are pretty though,” Serim intertwines their fingers together, and Woobin smiles at the gesture. “Hey, I can make your hand prettier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Woobin feels Serim nods against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t reply, but Woobin suddenly doesn't feel his arm around his waist anymore. He almost asks, until Serim’s right hand appears in front of him, holding something in between his thumb and index finger. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A ring.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin is too speechless to say anything when Serim puts the ring on his finger. <em> Is he— </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not proposing you, don’t worry,” he assures, as if he could read Woobin’s mind. “I will buy a prettier ring, and propose to you properly in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh…” Serim almost laughs at how Woobin literally can’t think of a sentence to reply to him. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a promise ring,” he tells his lover. “I promise that I will be with you, forever. I promise that we will end well. Most importantly, I promise that I will never fall for him again. My heart is yours to keep, Ruby. So don’t worry much, and trust me, trust us.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin is still at loss for words. It’s all unexpected. The words he said to Serim when they were at Serim’s old house begin to replay inside his head, and he couldn’t help but to feel sorry, knowing that Serim is doing this just to gain his trust. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He feels bad, that he doesn’t believe in Serim, as much as Serim believes in him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tear escapes his eyes, and Serim is quick to notice, so he gently turns Woobin around, until the latter is facing him, before his hands find Woobin's.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the apology leaves his mouth before Serim could say anything. Serim just smiles wryly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry that I forced you to do all of this. I’m sorry that I don’t trust you enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing to be sorry about, it’s all my fault to begin with,” Serim claims, letting go of the pretty hands he was holding so that he could cup Woobin’s face to wipe away his tears. “I wish I realized everything earlier, and maybe if I told you my plan, I would notice how you act. But I didn’t. I’m sorry that everything will go wrong if we change something now, but once we can get back to the right track, I promise that we will be together, just us.”</p><p> </p><p>Promises are made to be broken, Woobin hears that before. <em> Serim wouldn’t do that </em>, he convinces himself. </p><p> </p><p>So he nods, Serim pulls him into a hug again, and Woobin sobs quietly against his shoulder. Serim let him calm himself while making sure that the blanket is still wrapping him, it gets even colder and if it wasn’t because of the hug, Woobin will be shivering right now.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go inside, or you will get cold,” Woobin whispers when he remembers that the blanket only wraps him and Serim is just wearing a layer. “You need to go before it’s too—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying with you tonight,” Serim says, his eyes twirl with adoration when Woobin pulls back and he sees his boyfriend’s tears stained face again. “I can’t believe someone can still look cute after crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Woobin hits him lightly on the chest. The smile that never leave Serim’s face turn brighter, and Woobin misses it when Serim turn away as he pulls Woobin back into the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>They plop down on the bed, and Woobin whines when Serim purposely rolls until he is on top of him, complaining about how heavy he is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Serim ignores his complaints, propping his chin on Woobin’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“But you said you already eat?” Woobin stops pushing Serim away, concerned when he hears what Serim said. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean it that way,” Serim pouts, tightening the hug. He expects Woobin to say something after, but the other doesn’t, instead he is still staring at Serim blankly, confused. So he gives up, rolling back to lay down beside Woobin instead. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin turns to face him, placing both of his hands under his head before he speaks; “I can cook for you right now if you are hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry anymore,” Serim hates how he almost sounds like he is sulking, maybe because he thinks Woobin is just pretending that he doesn’t understand him, but he is not sure if he is right about that. “I’m going to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin simply nods, so Serim closes his eyes, not minding whatever is happening at the lower part of his body, until he feels a lips on top of his, and a hand palming his boner teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Funny how any other day, you will just unbutton my pajamas without saying anything,” Woobin says, before he kisses Serim again, and Serim smiles into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you want to get enough rest before tomorrow, and I don’t want to cross the limit,” Serim mumbles when they pulled away for a moment. “But I know you are just pretending not to understand me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows if you are really hungry?” Woobin let out a small laugh. His chuckles don't stop until Serim moves again, this time hovering over him. A smile touches the corner of his lips as he intertwines both of his hands behind Serim’s neck. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will spend more time together once this is all over, I promise,” Serim caresses Woobin’s hair lovingly, admiring how soft it feels. </p><p> </p><p>“You better don’t ignore me just because you have two companies to handle now,” Serim giggles and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never, baby,” he promises, before he laughs again. “It’s still surreal that Jungmo’s dad actually agreed to give his company to me. Do you remember how he said he didn't want to reread the contract? God, we made so many changes in that.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Serim’s hands finds itself starting to unbutton Woobin’s shirt. Woobin grins, slightly nodding as he thinks of the meeting. “We paid his lawyers a lot just so that they will shut their mouth, we deserve the company as a payback.”</p><p> </p><p>“The amount of money we paid them isn’t even half a quarter of what fortune that company will grant us, don’t be greedy,” Woobin pouts at that, or maybe because he hates the cold air that hits his bare chest. But he doesn’t say anything, simply watching Serim taking off his shirt before the guy scoots to the drawer, taking the small bottle they both are way too familiar with. “Pants off baby, I can’t be the only one doing everything if we want to finish this quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have to do something if you are the one who wanted this?” it sounds like a mumbling to Serim, because Woobin is still pouting as he talks. Serim scoots back to his now naked boyfriend, planting a quick kiss on his lips to erase the pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Lay down, I promise you don’t have to do anything after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin gladly complies to the order, while Serim moves to sit in between the guy’s legs that are spread wide, cock laying heavy against his stomach. Serim swallows the excess saliva forming in his mouth. God, there’s definitely something about the way Woobin has his face turned to the side, ears burning red. <em> He looks softer than usual tonight.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The first finger slides in rather easy. After careful consideration he adds another one. There’s already a much tighter feeling. He keeps still for some time, feeling Woobin around him. Watching as his chest expands and sinks, slowly. He’s calm. That’s good. Serim feels his own tense body relax at that. A smile settling on his lips. There’s a bubbly feeling in his heart as he looks at his boyfriend. Eyes shut tightly and brows furrowed. Serim rubs the side of his waist and Woobin immediately squeals. Letting out a panicked moan, making them both burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed so tense, I just thought I could ease you a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I guess I got a bit lost…” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think about anyone else, I should be the only one in your mind right now,” Serim asserts, as he adds a third finger. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a tiny gasp from Woobin and his breaths are increasing as much as they shorten. There’s a significant difference in his moans. Serim tries rubbing against the same spot and god, he is sure Woobin’s emitting the most beautiful sounds in the entire universe. </p><p> </p><p>He grabs his own dick and strokes it to the pace of his other hand. It’s like the fog in his brain cleared a bit. Woobin has a tendency to make Serim zone out. Or, more like… he hyper-focuses on Woobin, which means the rest of the world becomes rather irrelevant to him. <em>And m</em><em>aybe it has always been like that. </em></p><p> </p><p>He studies Woobin’s reactions and is pleased to discover that he seems to enjoy himself. That is until his face scrunches up, looking not so happy. Woobin reaches for the bed table and grabs a condom, only to throw it at him in what, to Serim, seems like despair. </p><p> </p><p>“Needy, aren't we?” Serim muses. </p><p> </p><p>“No, stupid. I just want to make sure I don’t have to spend extra half an hour cleaning myself in the bathroom and sleep late because of you,” Woobin groans, hiding his face beneath his hands. “Let’s just get it over with, I bet your fingers are about to melt off or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I really enjoy this.” Serim laughs as he strikes Woobin’s favorite spot. “Watching you go all red and whiny, I can do this all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t mention the way Woobin clenches upon his words or the way his toes curl. He keeps that to himself, but he knows Woobin likes the idea. Maybe, someday they will do that. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulls out his fingers. Leaning forward, he kisses Woobin and lets the latter cup his face to deepen the kiss, while his hand is busy putting on the condom Woobin threw earlier. </p><p> </p><p>They pull away after what felt like a second too long. They miss the way each other’s taste again, their eyes say so. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s okay?” Serim asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” there’s a nod and a smile, that makes Serim positive that he is willing to give up everything just so that he can always see it on Woobin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Serim goes back to his original spot and Woobin relaxes into the bed once more. Silence lingers as Serim positions himself at Woobin’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to breathe, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim wonders what made Woobin so nervous. </p><p> </p><p>When his lover is back to breathing, all calm and no longer as tense as before, he gives him a small nod and pushes slowly. So focused on making sure Woobin’s still breathing that he forgets to do it himself. He watches closely. Reading every emotion that graces his boyfriend’s face. Woobin’s mouth hangs open just a bit as he starts to feel Serim’s length in him, eyes hooded and hands grasping the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>“So pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>The words leave Serim’s lips like a whisper, an inner thought he didn’t meant to say out loud, but he is glad that he did. He can feel Woobin tighten around him and it sends shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Serim chuckles as he tries moving a bit. Woobin squirms in response. Serim is enchanted. The contrast between the calm and collected person Woobin usually is, versus the mess in front of him right now. It’s nothing new to him, and Serim knows he is privileged for being the one and only person that can see Woobin like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself,” he urges. </p><p> </p><p>“If I do that I’ll cum immediately,” Woobin whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it,” Serim grins.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin pouts and it’s the most adorable thing accompanied with the red shade that has spread from his ears. Serim is tempted to ruin his expression but he waits patiently until Woobin grabs his own dick and pulls at it. Slowly. Lazily. His eyes are once again shut and he’s biting his lower lip in an attempt to hide his moans. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop being such a tease,” Serim complains. “Let me hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin laughs at that. It’s breathy and genuine. And Serim sighs at the peculiar sensation of Woobin tightening around him mixed with the gummy smile that sends electric waves through his body. He grabs Woobin’s thighs and watches as his eyes grow big in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, you don’t know how to jerk yourself properly, do you? Or are you doing this on purpose? Riling me up, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The mischievous glint in Woobin’s eyes is obvious. His confidence comes and goes. He snaps back sometimes. But Woobin’s body is way more honest than his words or actions. He might be grinning, but his rosy cheeks tells Serim otherwise. <em> Let’s change that, </em>Serim thinks. </p><p> </p><p>He purposely pulls out, not missing the way Woobin’s face changes, before he slams his cock deep inside him and begins to thrust faster until the only thing his lover can answer is a string of moans. It’s gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can’t help, but to fall again, even though he is already in love with everything about Woobin.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Woobin asks, letting out a heavy breath after. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re spacing out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just thinking about how adorable you are,” Serim grins, but Woobin somehow thinks he is lying. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s something dirty, isn’t it?” Serim giggles, shaking his head. If it wasn’t because of what they are doing, Serim would have seen the way Woobin rolls his eyes. “Pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who turn me into a horny teenager,” Serim decides not to defend himself, letting Woobin think about whatever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin scoffs as he props himself up with his elbows. The smile Serim receives makes him feel safe and fuzzy. There’s something about him, a glow. Woobin reaches out his hand and his long fingers grips onto Serim’s hair hard, pulling him for another kiss. <em> He is needy today, </em>Serim thinks. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin hugs him once Serim successfully finds his sweet spot. The latter breathes out, ragged, as he keeps ramming his cock inside Woobin, letting the warmth envelop them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… You feel amazing,” Serim’s hands are now gripping onto Woobin’s waist, pounding him hard, nails raking on the velvet skin in intention to leave more marks—<em>proofs that Seo Woobin already belongs to someone</em>—as his sharp gaze trails along Woobin's expression. Watching him lifting his head because of excessive pleasure hitting him with his whole body jerking and flushed.</p><p> </p><p>The sight makes him close. He thrust harder and Woobin throws his head back, moans spilling whenever Serim hits his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cum,” Serim whispers, voice coming out more desperate than he’d planned. It’s embarrassing, if it’s someone else, but it’s Woobin, who he has been with for the longest time. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin simply nods, understanding that Serim is too far gone to hold himself. His head falls back down, moans mixing with Serim’s own breaths.</p><p> </p><p>The fog is back and there’s a burning sensation, causing him to tighten his grip on Woobin’s thighs. He’s unsure if it’s Woobin’s whines or the smell of their bodies that push him over the edge, but his eyes are shut tightly when he cums. Serim’s brain freezes. Sparks running through every nerve of his body. He stays still, face buried on Woobin’s shoulder. Still a bit embarrassed, because he knows that Woobin has yet to come. He listens to their breaths, the never ending exhausted exhales. Curiosity gets the best of him as he slowly opens his eyes. Woobin is smiling and Serim wants to slap himself just so that he will stop losing himself in Woobin’s sparkling eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A moment after, Woobin lays down, worn out. Serim smiles lazily, pulling out of Woobin as he gets rid of the condom. Then, he lays beside his love, his head on the latter’s chest. He listens to the sound of Woobin’s heartbeats as he tries to regain his sanity. Their skin is sticking together, itchy and uncomfortable. They should wash up, but Woobin’s cock is still lying dark red against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Serim grabs it and Woobin’s breath hitches. It’s still wet from all kinds of liquids as he strokes it, rubbing the head in circular motions. He has done this many times before, he knows exactly what Woobin prefers. It’s amusing to watch how Woobin’s toes curl in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t look up to see him right now, so he imagines how Woobin bites his lips, because Serim has seen him do it dozens of times before and his moans are currently muffled, right next to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s hands find its way into Serim’s hair, gently playing with it. Too gentle that Serim could fall asleep right there. But they have to shower and drink something first, change the sheets too. Soon they can snuggle and fall asleep before the big event tomorrow, he just has to get his boyfriend off first. </p><p> </p><p>The strokes grow lazier and lazier. Good thing Woobin likes it that way. Slow. Then there’s the familiar tug at his hair strands. It’s a thing Woobin does where he pulls at Serim’s hair whenever he’s close. It’s something he does subconsciously and Serim secretly adores it. It’s a pleasant amount of pain that serves as a reminder that this is reality. Woobin is really there. Next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t say anything when he finishes, he just buries his face in Serim’s hair and groans. The cum splatters over his stomach and Serim watches in amazement as his thighs quiver. Woobin’s orgasms are always intense. Even a simple hand job has him shaking like a leaf. He loves it, he loves how sensitive his lover is. </p><p> </p><p>Serim soothingly runs his fingers along Woobin’s body. Brushing through his hair, leaving soft kisses on his neck. Eventually Woobin stops shaking and his hand finds Serim’s. He squeezes it before brushing his thumb over Serim’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m too tired to wash up,” Woobin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You have too, you will nag at me if you wake up on stained bed tomorrow,” Serim sits up, still holding Woobin’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault,” Woobin complains, glaring at Serim as he sits up too. “Maybe if you weren’t a pervert—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich coming from the person who puts his hand over my dick first,” Serim snorts, almost laughing at the way Woobin’s cheeks redden. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do that!” Serim doesn’t reply, instead he stares at Woobin with judging eyes, making the latter give up and quickly change the topic; “Let’s just shower and sleep. It’s 3 a.m. already, we need to be at the venue at 8.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t wait for Serim to say anything, instead he immediately jumps off his bed and dashes to the bathroom, pretending not to feel sore. Serim giggles as he watches.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up, about to follow Woobin, when his phone starts ringing. </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Ruby!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The voice made both Jungmo and Woobin turn around, a tall figure with blonde hair was running towards them, a file in his hand. Jungmo heard Woobin let out a relieved huff. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can't believe I forgot this,” he said when the blonde haired guy passed him the file. Jungmo saw the way his lips curl, forming a sweet smile. “Thank you, Serim.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Serim...Park Serim?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure,” Serim smiled too, before he glanced at Jungmo who was standing beside Woobin quietly. Woobin seemed to notice that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, right! Serim, this is Hyunbin’s friend that I talked to you about, Koo Jungmo. Jungmo, this is my best friend, Park Serim,” Jungmo gave Serim a small smile upon the introduction, which Serim responds with a shy little wave.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I have class right now, I need to run for that. I’ll see you around them?” Serim uttered, directing it to Jungmo as his gaze never left him. Jungmo nodded, a silent okay. “Goodbye Jungmo, goodbye Ruby!” he cheerfully bid, giving Woobin a hard pinch on his cheek before he ran away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That hurts,” Woobin pouted, rubbing his red cheek. Jungmo just giggled, shaking his head before he placed his hand over Woobin’s cheek, caressing it softly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They continued their discussion as they walked towards the building where they will have their classes—they are not going to the same class though. That made Jungmo feel a little bit down, he wished he could spend some more time with Woobin. They just got to know each other recently, yet Jungmo felt so comfortable being with the latter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin suddenly stopped walking when a notification popped up on his phone’s screen. Jungmo noticed how he smiled and slipped his phone to his back pocket.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who is that?” the latter turned to him and chuckled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Serim.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why? You left something again?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, he asked me about you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s nothing, he asked me about your department,” he explained. “He probably finds you cute.” </em><br/>
<em><br/>
“O-oh,” Jungmo blushed at that, looking away as they both kept walking, before noticing that they were already in front of the room where Woobin’s class was held that day. “It’s your class right?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I’ll get going then,” Woobin said after checking the room’s number. “See you around!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woobin, wait!” Jungmo stopped him, holding him by the cuff of his sleeves. Woobin raised a brow, a silent ‘why’. “Uh… are you free for dinner today?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think so...I think I’m going to eat with Serim later. Maybe next time, Jungmo.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been 5 years since he first met Serim. In fact, Jungmo remembers everything vividly. He remembers how Serim looked so tall from afar. His hair was blonde, it made him look adorable and harmless, Jungmo wouldn’t know that he was a boxer during high school. He was wearing a blue shirt, carrying a bag with him and Woobin’s file in his hand. His eyes were pretty, Jungmo noticed it the moment he blinked and smiled at Woobin, he saw it more clearly when the pair gazed at him, staring with obvious interest sparkling. He talked a few words, and his voice was somehow very soothing and pleasing to hear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything about Serim sparked twinkling fireworks in Jungmo’s heart at that moment.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he would ever have a chance to be with him, because Woobin was always there with him. But then, time passes and they are together, because of Woobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim?” he calls out softly when the other answers the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just miss you,” Serim chuckles at those words, and Jungmo smiles again. <em> It doesn’t feel like a lie anymore, but it will never be a truth either.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“We will see each other tomorrow, at the altar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Jungmo leans back. “Did you see Woobin today? I couldn’t reach him the entire day.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is busy, I think he is staying at the hotel for the night. He probably spent his entire day there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Poor him,” he sighs. “Someone should take care of him. You should convince him to stay somewhere close to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he is fine, Jungmo. You don’t have to worry about him. I’m always checking on him, I’ll tell you if something is wrong with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, because you are his best friend,” maybe the jealousy in Jungmo’s voice is obvious, and it makes Serim laughs again. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know I always tease you, but you are his best friend too. Both of us are his best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Jungmo rolls his eyes, as if Serim can see him.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, only Serim’s heavy breath fills the call. Jungmo closes his eyes, he feels like he has Serim next to him, he feels like he is in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>How he wishes that it will come true, but if Jungmo makes it possible right now, he will feel like an asshole. </p><p> </p><p><em> Because he doesn’t feel that anymore, he doesn’t feel the twinkling fireworks that appeared because of Serim </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Serim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo’s laughter bursts the moment he hears the question, finding it funny how concerned Serim sounds. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, I just want to say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Serim doesn’t sound convinced, but Jungmo doesn’t mention it. “Go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should too,” Serim hums, agreeing. “Good night, Serim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Jungmo.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ends. Jungmo stares at his screen for a while. He notices that Serim has changed his KKT profile picture. A picture of the two of them together that they took recently when they tried out their suits a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim will change it soon, Jungmo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ignores the thought as he exits the application to open his email, rereading an email that is scheduled to be sent tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>”This is the final boarding call for passengers who booked on flight KE643 to Singapore. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, sighing hard as he reaches for his luggage. He walks as slow as possible, as if he doesn’t want to leave at all, but he knows he has too. He is expressionless when he passes his boarding pass and passport to the officer, the woman definitely knows him. </p><p> </p><p>That scares him a bit, knowing that no matter where he goes in this country, he is known. Yet he just had to make a mistake. It’s not responsible of him to run away like this, but this is the best solution that he can think of, for now. </p><p> </p><p>This is the best, for both of them, for him and Serim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your—sir, is that your handkerchief?” the officer points at a piece of purple cloth laying down on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” he mumbles, loud enough under his mask for the officer to hear. </p><p> </p><p>He bends down to take it, mentally scolding himself for being too clumsy, not noticing someone approaching him. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen, when he stands up straight again and sees a familiar figure in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here—” Jungmo couldn’t finish his words when the person grips his shoulder, a serious gaze meeting Jungmo’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There is something you need to know, Jungmo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boys are coming back again and I'm so happy that they are promoting my favourite sidetrack! Please stream the MV a lot and participate in voting to show our support to them!!</p><p>And also, Woobin's birthday is in two days!!! Friendly reminder that even though he is going to turn 20 (21 Korean Age?), he just turns 2 years old for a certain someone~~~ Hope we will get to celebrate his day in peace without having to clear any searches or get into fight with any other fandom ^^ See you in the new chapter (when the new year eve comes~) (or no? we will see :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. all the memories and shining moments, is it over now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The film that's headed toward the end, will it rewinds if they go back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy White Day!</p><p>It's been almost half a year since I last updated, I know I've been putting aside this fic longer than I planned to and I'm not sure if there is anyone waiting for it, but if there is, I really appreciate that and thank you for willing to wait. I wanted to separate this into two chapters, but because of how connected each scenes are, I couldn't do so. It's longer than any chapter before (total of 21K words, I believe). I only read through this twice, so excuse me if you find any mistakes~ I'll come back in a month to proofread everything again and update the tags. </p><p>Might as well come back with a fic too? We never know~ I hope whoever that are reading this will enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!</p><p>WARNING: Drugs use, heavy dirty talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ”I hate cafeteria food,” Woobin complained as the three of them left the cafeteria, his arms folded. “If it wasn’t because of someone who forgot to charge my phone last night—” Woobin purposely didn’t finish his sentence, glaring at Serim who immediately frowned at that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I told you I’m sorry!” Serim exclaimed, pouting. “But I did offer to drive you so we can eat outside the campus, you are the one who refused!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t!” Woobin fought back, stopping at his track and turning his body to face Serim. “In fact, I didn’t say anything about it. I was waiting for you to come to my class so that we could go to the car together and eat at the restaurant you have been making a fuss about! But you didn’t come even though I waited for 15 minutes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why do you need me to escort you? Who do you think you are? A princess?” Serim snorted, rolling his eyes. “Liar, Jungmo said you are going to come to the cafeteria, that’s why I come here with him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s because Jungmo asked me to come with him,” Woobin looked at Jungmo, silently asking him to confirm the statement he made.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I did,” Jungmo smiled, deciding not to say more. He enjoyed watching the two bickerings, it’s always about small things like this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “See!” Woobin glared at Serim again, pouting too this time. “Just admit it, it’s all your fault. It’s always you anyway.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, really? Was it me who procrastinated my assignment knowing well it’s due today and spent the entire night working on it that I woke up late and didn’t have time to pack lunch for myself? Was it me, Seo Woobin?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was you who borrowed my charger and promised me that you will charge my phone after your phone finished charging! I didn’t wake up because my dead phone didn’t ring!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo looked around, wishing no one was looking at them because the two’s voices gradually got loud and louder. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around (it’s such an odd time to eat lunch anyway), so he just listened to Serim and Woobin bickering, until they reached the staircase.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are annoying,” Jungmo stopped walking and turned to his side when Serim suddenly walked behind the two of them and stood next to him, Woobin was no longer standing between them. “I’m not talking to you until you stop blaming me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, look at that!” Woobin snorted, his hand on the railing. “Just say that you want to walk with Jungmo alone. Fine! I will leave you two alone!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woobin—” Jungmo didn’t have the chance to stop Woobin when the latter ran up the stairs and didn't even bother looking back. He turned to Serim, confused when the other just stayed still and just watched his best friend walk away in what Jungmo could label as anger. “You are not going to chase him?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why would I? He is annoying,” Serim pouted, and Jungmo felt a part of him melt at that. “It’s okay, he will be fine again by the time classes are done and we need to go home. I’m the one driving anyway.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Doesn’t he have the key to the car too? Last time, Woobin said he can drive,” Jungmo said, mumbling as he was unsure about the fact.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, he can drive,” Serim confirmed. “Why? Are you scared that he will take the car home and leave me here?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He looks like he would do that,” Jungmo murmured. Serim heard him clear, smiling at that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll just go home with you then.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo was flustered hearing the reply, looking away when he felt like his cheeks start heating up all of a sudden. Seeming like the other noticed it, Jungmo bit his lower lip when Serim let out a giggle. “That’s not funny…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Serim apologized, still laughing though, but Jungmo didn’t mind because his laugh sounds like a melody to him, a beautiful one. “But it’s funny that you think Ruby will go home without me. I may be annoying to him all the time, but I’m his best friend, he loves me, he will never do that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good for you,” Jungmo said. “And also…’Ruby’?” Jungmo wanted to ask about the nickname for a long time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s cute, isn’t it? Unlike the person who gets really grumpy over little things,” Serim was giggling again, and Jungmo wished he will never stop doing that. “Don’t call him that though. He wouldn’t like it. The only person that can call him that is me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why though?” Jungmo’s eyebrows furrowed at that, a pout formed on his face. “That’s so cute…..he will look less intimidating if I can call him that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s so scary about my Ruby?” Serim shook his head, the sweet smile on his face never leaving as he continued. “I don’t know why, he says so.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh,” Jungmo was again flustered, this time because he didn’t know what else to say or if he should start moving and climb up the stairs. It’s not that he’s running late to class, but being with Serim without Woobin being present feels weird, as Jungmo and Serim never have any business that needs them to talk to each other, so they don’t have any topic to talk about, until now. Definitely an opportunity Jungmo was looking for, but it didn’t feel right, or maybe he is just bad in trying to keep the conversation going.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim assumed Jungmo was uncomfortable with him when the latter is suddenly quiet, so he can’t help but to panic and utter, “I hope you don’t take my words the wrong way—or Woobin’s, yeah. I was just joking about going home with you, and he was joking about me wanting to walk with you too…..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you don’t want to walk with me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N-no!” this time, it was Serim’s turn to be flustered, and Jungmo couldn’t help but draw a smile on his face. “I mean—no, I don’t mean it that way, I don’t mind walking with you. You are cool, but actually, I decided to walk beside you because I want Ruby to be near the railing. He fell down the stairs three years ago and was taken to the hospital because his head was bleeding and—well, it’s quite traumatizing to me because I thought I would lose him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo was surprised to hear the long explanation from Serim that might be hard to process for others because of how fast the latter was talking, but Jungmo understood him well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I see,” he smiled again. “You really love your best friend.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim smiled cheerfully at the words. “Of course! Ruby is my everything!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo smiled weakly at that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo didn’t think twice when Woobin invited him to come over for dinner on Saturday night. He accepted it with a bright smile, saying ‘yes, sure!’ enthusiastically without a second thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now that it's been almost a year of him knowing Serim, they are no longer awkward with each other. He didn’t mind Serim being around, as both of them have grown closer. The three of them are inseparable by now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He brought the pizza, for the movie time later. Woobin said he is going to cook proper dinner for them first, since Serim is quite picky when it comes to meals. Jungmo didn’t mind, Woobin is a good cook, so every meal he has made so far is delicious to Jungmo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment Jungmo entered the condominium unit, he placed the pizza on the glass table in the living room, before he turned back and walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Serim back hugging Woobin who was too preoccupied with his cooking to notice him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The crush Jungmo had towards the guy never faded, but he is used to this now. Sometimes, he pitied Woobin too, who seemed like he had a hard time dealing with Serim’s clinginess. Jungmo had never missed the way Woobin frowned, his pouty lips mumbling a complaint every time Serim got too clingy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are here,” Serim was quick to let go of Woobin, and Jungmo thought he should brush it off, so he didn’t question anything. Woobin turned to Jungmo for a moment, flashing a warm smile that made Jungmo forget about what happened just now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You two should wait in the living room, the kitchen isn’t big enough for the three of us to be cramped here. I’ll call you both when the food is ready.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You just don’t like it when there are people watching you cook,” Serim muttered before leaving, the sentence uttered was clear to Jungmo’s ears. He decided not to add anything and head towards the living room again, with Serim this time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim jumped to the sofa before Jungmo could even sit, but the latter let out a soft giggle. Serim patted the spot next to him, motioning Jungmo to sit next to him. Much to Jungmo’s surprise, Serim laid down after Jungmo sat down, his head on the other’s lap.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are so clingy,” Jungmo mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was flustered. Serim looked up, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are so cute,” Jungmo didn’t expect that reply, and he was taken aback again when Serim suddenly reached for his hand, placing Jungmo’s palm on his cheek. Serim looked at him again, before he spoke: “Wake me up when Ruby is done cooking, please?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Either he overcame the feeling too fast or he didn’t at all, Jungmo answered with a nervous “Sure.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo had butterflies in his stomach during Serim’s 15 minutes of nap, cheeks tinted red when his eyes meet Woobin’s who stared at them with a teasing smile on his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ❦ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin has been teasing Jungmo about it almost every single day ever since he found out. He pointed out how Jungmo always smiles like a fool and accuse him saying that he is thinking about Serim every time he smiles like an idiot, he jokingly refuses to hang out with Serim and Jungmo because he is afraid that he will ‘interrupt’ them, he purposely walks away when the two starts talking to each other.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right, it's been 2 months and 1 day since Serim and Jungmo started dating.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin was surprised when Jungmo told him and pretended to be upset at Serim for not telling him beforehand. It was entertaining to watch for Jungmo. He can’t help but adore the two’s friendship so much. Maybe because he never really had a close friend before after being homeschooled for almost half of his life. He only had the chance to attend the last few years of high school, when everyone pretty much already knows each other already and has their own friend circle, while Jungmo shifts from one another. He has many friends, but none are ones that he considers really close. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>To be honest, Woobin is the first one.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin made him feel so comfortable and safe when they spent time together. It’s not that Jungmo is scared of anything, but having Woobin as his friend seemed like one of the greatest things that ever happened in his life. To him, Woobin is the friend he can never find again, even in another life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And there is Serim, who isn’t necessarily close to him like Woobin is, but they clicked well enough that they both grew feelings for each other and now, they are together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After he started dating Serim, Jungmo felt like he has everything anyone in the world could ask for. He has a stable career, comes from a wealthy family, has a successful boyfriend and an understanding best friend he wouldn’t trade for the world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is happy, so happy that he thought nothing could ever go wrong in his life. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Serim</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey don’t forget that I’ll pick you up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> at 10 tomorrow :) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Jungmo smiled when he reread Serim’s text from last night. He just saw it, because he went to sleep early last night, afraid that he might wake up late the next day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right, they are going on a trip. Only him and Serim. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo felt excited because it’s their first time going on a trip together, as lovers. He saw it as something special for them, undoubtedly. It’s even better that Woobin is the one who planned it all, so both Serim and Jungmo don’t know what exactly is waiting for them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo replied to the text with an ‘okay~’ before he reached for his towel and made his way towards the bathroom. Thank god he already prepared everything the night before. What’s left for him is putting on the outfit he has chosen last night and waits for Serim to come. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or at least, that’s what he thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Serim</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> Sorry </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think we have to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> cancel the trip </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> Woobin is sick….. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A staff at the boutique where you and Serim went to, saw Serim and Woobin kissing in the dressing room, right before they both came out and Woobin took a picture of both of you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo remembers the day vividly. It was a day after Serim failed to make it to the family dinner they were supposed to have with Serim’s family. Failed to make it? Tch, he never wanted to come in the first place, Jungmo knows. </p><p> </p><p>Ashamed? That’s exactly what Jungmo felt throughout the dinner while feeling small under Serim’s older brothers’ gaze, looking down at him. At that moment, he kind of understood why Serim hates them, so he felt sorry for his fiancée, for forcing him to come. Jungmo was quick to apologize by sending him text messages that were just left on read.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect Serim to appear at the boutique the very next day, with Woobin by his side. Woobin whispered to him about “why are you marrying someone so stubborn like him?” and Jungmo gave him a weak smile, happy enough that Serim still came even though his expression was stoic and cold. </p><p> </p><p>They both went to separate dressing rooms, and Woobin went to Jungmo’s room first, he wouldn’t stop telling him about how Jungmo never fails to look good in a suit, which doesn’t comfort Jungmo at all. He pulled Woobin’s arm so that he would stand closer to him, before whispering to him so that the staff wouldn’t hear them, asking him for a favor which Jungmo thought Woobin compiled after. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo thought Woobin spent a long time in the dressing room because he was convincing Serim to forgive him, but he missed the way Woobin’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was almost a mess the moment he left the dressing room. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin told them to take a picture together after that, and Jungmo sighed in relief when Serim willingly stood next to him and didn’t pull away when he linked their arm together. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo thought it was a good idea, telling Woobin to take a picture with them too. He should have known when Serim pulled his arm away when Woobin stood next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something is going on between the two, that took Jungmo a long time to finally realize it all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks up, staring at the mirror, and the reflection shows Woobin, standing in front of the door in a grey-colored suit. Jungmo can’t read the expression he has on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bewilderment? Rage?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jungmo turns, smiling at him. “How’s Serim doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about him,” it’s meant to sound bitter, Jungmo assumes. “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I look good?” he stands up, showing off how the suit hugged his model figure perfectly. Woobin can’t deny it, Jungmo looks good, but his mouth can’t seem to let out any compliments like he always does every time Jungmo comes over to the office with a copy of the latest magazine that features him as the front page model. “Is everything okay, Woobin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Woobin says, putting on a smile on his face. “We are just waiting for you and Serim now. But you don’t have to rush, there are a few guests that haven’t arrived yet. But everything is going really well, for now, no worries. You know you can trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to hear that,” Jungmo smiles, sitting back and signaling to the makeup artist to continue their job. “I’m sure you don’t want anything to ruin your beloved best friends’ wedding, right?” </p><p> </p><p>From the reflection, Jungmo’s eyes meet Woobin’s, noticing the obvious change in the gaze. Jungmo gives him a smile, and everyone else will think it’s a kind smile, but Woobin isn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Woobin?”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Koo’s voice makes Woobin turn around, immediately drawing a smile on his face, don’t want the woman to know the tension going on between him and her son. He bows down slightly, before turning back to Jungmo who seems surprised to see his mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything will go smoothly, you don’t have to worry about anything, Jungmo,” Woobin assures, giving Jungmo the same smile he receives just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Is there something wrong?” Mrs. Koo asks, none of the two miss the worried look she has on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing wrong for now, you don’t have to worry. Jungmo was just making sure that I got everything in control,” Woobin affirms. Mrs. Koo sighs in relief hearing the words, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard many stories about how some public figures’ weddings were ruined because a scandal about them came out the same day,” again, she sighs in despair. “I only have one son, if this wedding is ruined, I can never experience the joy of enjoying another one again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean we only have one son?” Mr. Koo appears out of nowhere, placing his hand over Woobin’s shoulder, smiling. “You need to plan Woobin’s wedding too one day. He’s our son too.”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eyes, Woobin can see the way Jungmo’s smile is slowly fading as he listens to the words that his dad says, a contrast to the big smile Woobin has on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, how can I say that in front of our second son?” Mrs. Koo smiles apologetically before she pinches Woobin’s cheek. “Gosh, I really hope you will date someone soon. You are a good kid, you are always nice to everyone and you can be trusted with everything too. I don’t know what kind of person you will find, but I hope they will treasure and love you with all their heart. It’s not everyday someone can meet a kid like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are so lucky to have Woobin in our life, he is so helpful,” Mr. Koo adds, the smile on his face remains. “I wish we had Woobin as our son instead, I think Woobin will do good in managing our company. Serim said Woobin helps him a lot. It will be nice if—”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo clears his throat, cutting off his dad’s words, finally gaining attention from his parents and Woobin again. “Mom, about the scandal you were talking about, it’s really nothing to worry about, since most of it is a cheating scandal and you know I will never do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor will Serim. But who knows if someone wanted to tarnish your and Serim’s name? No one a knows who we have against us.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Exactly </em>, Jungmo mutters under his breath upon hearing his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“If that happens, it will be handled quietly. I have a bunch of journalists that I know  </p><p>personally, clearing up things quickly wouldn’t be a problem if we have to,” Woobin is quick to reassure Mrs. Koo, gaining back the smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s comforting to hear, the way the media views us is very important because they will be the one writing and influencing the netizens about us,” Mr. Koo says. Woobin smiles and nods, agreeing. “But I believe in Serim. There was never a bad article written about him. His past is crystal clear without any dirt. He has been very loyal towards Jungmo too. I don’t think we should worry that much right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Serim only has me. And he will always be with me, right Woobin?” </p><p> </p><p>Woobin finds it funny how Jungmo acts like a ticking bomb, not knowing that Woobin is the real ticking bomb right here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> “I think only Serim has the answer to that.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin says that in a joking manner, and Jungmo’s parents giggle at that, thinking that their son is just being childish and wants some validation while Woobin isn’t giving in just to tease him. But Jungmo knows Woobin meant his words, recognizing the meaning behind his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I will go now, I need to check if Serim is ready,” Woobin says, bowing down once again to Jungmo’s parents. The couple nod, watching their son’s best friend leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Jungmo turns back to the mirror, trying not to put on an annoyed expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So it’s true. All of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Hey,” Serim flinched when he felt something cold pressed against his cheek. Woobin sat down next to him, placing the cold can in his hand next to Serim. “I asked him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” He stared at his best friend in puzzlement while his hand twisted open the cap of the bottle that he bought too just now, sipping the refreshing tea. “What are you talking about?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I asked Jungmo about you,” Woobin answered, eyes on the empty field. “I asked if he is interested in you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Suddenly?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have been pining over him since forever, Serim. I can’t just sit down watching you being all sappy after we meet him every time. Just confess, he can’t reject you,” Woobin snatched the water bottle back, finishing what’s left inside. “You have everything now, what are you still waiting for?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are okay with that?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Me?” Woobin chuckled. “You know I will be happy for you and Jungmo. So why wouldn’t I be okay with that?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right,” Serim turned his head, facing the field. There was a smile on his face that Woobin couldn’t read. “Why wouldn’t you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just a piece of advice from me, your dearest best friend who cares about you so much,” Woobin put his arm around Serim’s shoulder, pushing his face so that Serim will look at him again. “If you like someone or something, you should run for it. Run towards it as fast as possible, or else you will miss it. Chase it, or you will regret it one day.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Woobin is here, chasing for the person he unknowingly likes for years. </p><p> </p><p>A few years ago, Woobin had no idea that he will be the one that regrets everything. Woobin thought he would be happy if he gets Serim everything that he wanted. Woobin didn’t think about his feelings, because he was too caught up with making Serim happy.</p><p> </p><p>It’s too late for things to change now, though Woobin thought he had everything under his control.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Serim,” Woobin is close to panting when he enters the room. His hand twists the door snib as soon as he closes the door. There is no one in the room, except for the person he is finding. </p><p> </p><p>Serim is there, leaning against the sofa, phone in his hand. <em> He looks so damn good in a tuxedo </em>, Woobin has to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what with the rush? Did something happen?” it’s clear that Serim is concerned, eyes shifted away from the screen, eyeing Woobin who approaches him with a short breath after making sure he locks the door. Woobin steals a glance towards the phone, noticing that there is a picture of both of them displayed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>A question pops up in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>After last night, why does he still have doubts about their relationship? Why does he still feel the need to confirm everything again?</p><p> </p><p>A gust of guilt runs through his body, making him realize that nothing would change. They will stay the same, both of them. And Woobin knows that they both will make sure of that. </p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing,” he huffs out, mentally cursing at himself when Serim stares at him with puppy eyes that make his heart flutter at the moment. <em> It’s not the right time for this, </em> Woobin realizes. But he is way too gone to care about that. He gazes at his watch around his wrist, slightly chewing his bottom lip when he realizes that Serim doesn’t have much time left until he has to leave the room and go to the wedding hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You look worried,” Serim points out before he pulls Woobin down to sit next to him. Woobin likes the way Serim holds his hand just the right way, not too tight yet comforting enough for his hand to feel warm, assuring him that Serim is there for him. Woobin nods, before he leans his head on Serim’s shoulder, scooting closer when the other wraps his arm around his waist. “Hey—”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Woobin reaches for the phone he was eyeing earlier, noticing that the picture he saw just now is from a folder. He smiles as he scrolls through it, reminiscing the memory behind every photograph that catches his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There are old pictures, like pictures when they graduated from high school, when Woobin graduated as the best student that year, making Serim’s dad convinced enough to let Serim be around him all the time. There are pictures of both of them together on the first day of them working at Serim’s company, Woobin remembers arguing with Serim about how the latter doesn’t want to tie his own neckties. There are pictures of them going on a business trip that turns into an impromptu trip where they were just exploring the country and having fun, not knowing that they were making memories that they will always look back on in the future.</p><p> </p><p>They stuck to each other for so long. Woobin doesn’t think he will ever get tired of bragging about how he watches Serim grow, and how he is one of the reasons why Serim is admired by many.</p><p> </p><p>“I transferred those into my phone last night,” Serim tells, planting a quick kiss on Woobin’s forehead. “Since we wouldn’t see each other for a while…I know I will miss you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo chose Italy, right?” Woobin remembers, he was there when the two were discussing their honeymoon destination. He doesn’t deny the fact that there was a tiny spark of jealousy killing him inside as he internally screams about how he would love to spend two weeks with Serim there, making love day and night, wandering around as if they are free souls that aren’t tied with the world’s never-ending demand that exhaust them at the end of the day. But there is no way he can say all of that out loud in front of Jungmo and his parents. “I’m sure you will enjoy your time there, it’s a nice place.”</p><p><br/>“I rather stay here with you for the rest of my life,” Serim mumbles, before he begins to attack Woobin’s neck with butterfly kisses that almost make the latter laugh as he feels tickled. “There is no point in going anywhere without you by my side. You should come with me, it’s not like Jungmo will suspect anything. He is stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go with you, Serim,” he knows what Serim is hinting, but Woobin doesn’t want to spark any more suspicion. Not when he feels Jungmo knows about them. He needs to stay back, and handle Serim’s work while investigating everything all over again. He has his own job too, that he has to keep from Serim while Serim is gone. “It’s just for two or three weeks, you survived the two months.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Wouldn’t have to go through that hell of a time if I wasn’t an idiot,” Serim says, closing his eyes as he leans back on the sofa. Woobin turns to him, an apologetic smile on his face. He suddenly sits up straight, catching Serim off guard when the other suddenly pushes him until his head lays on the armrest. Woobin is towering above him, their faces are inches apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Woobin starts, but then he is quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>They remain in that position, letting the silence engulf the big room. Once again, Serim is unable to read the expression Woobin has on his face. He thought he knew Woobin like the back of his hand, but now he realizes that the past years weren’t enough for him to really know Woobin. Nevertheless, he is always ready to love everything about him, every inch of him. </p><p> </p><p>Before Serim can get lost deeper in Woobin’s eyes, a thought crosses his mind, causing him to let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me…” he has a teasing smile on his face when the pair of eyes that drown him just now widens as if Woobin knows what he is going to say. “...you want to do that right now? Here?”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Oh god…..I can’t believe you broke the mood just to say that! Stop being a pervert for once!” Serim doesn’t stop laughing even when Woobin pinches his waist hard. When he finally stops, he quickly pecks Woobin’s lips. The other scoffs, rolling his eyes at how childish Serim is acting. “You are so annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were taking too long,” Serim complains, his hand ruffling Woobin’s hair. “And also while we are in this position, I don’t mind—“</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t stop talking right now I will leave you here and the next time you will see me is when you come back from Italy. You won’t even see me through the screen or hear my voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin giggles when Serim’s face turns pale at his words, not expecting the threat to actually work. Serim cups his cheeks and pulls him for another kiss to shut him up, and he let out muffled whines for the first second of the kiss when his body falls on top of the other before he gives in, letting Serim kiss him deep and slow, silencing all his scattered thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin thinks he likes everything way too much. He likes Serim. He likes the way Serim places his other hand on his back to push Woobin closer towards him, leaving completely no space between them. He likes the way Serim’s thumb traces down the back of his neck slowly, and he feels nothing but a wave of warmth that makes him feel safe being in his arms. He likes the way the kiss feels so sweet that he can’t get enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is lost, too lost to realize how much he will miss this later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself gasping once they parted and his face is buried in Serim’s neck, caught between an array of feelings and trying to regain sense. Woobin closes his eyes when Serim begins to run his finger through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>It drives Woobin mad when he looks up once he is calm enough, and the first thing that catches his attention is the ticking clock on the wall. Serim seems to understand what Woobin has on his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Ruby,” he smiles when Woobin turns his head to him, the expression on his face softening. “What is it? What did you want to say earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s lips part, as if he wants to say something, but then it closes again, leaving Serim wondering what is he keeping in his mind, that it seems so hard for him to let out. Woobin takes a deep breath and tries for the second time, but once again, he couldn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“This is embarrassing,” he mutters under his breath, and Serim begins to notice the way his cheeks are slowly turning red, probably because of his own thought. “Don’t laugh, and promise me you will answer me honestly and take me seriously.”</p><p><br/>“There is no way this is a laughing matter for me if you take so long to decide whether you should say it or not, baby,” Woobin shudders at the pet name, it’s a rare occasion for Serim to call him that when they are doing nothing sexual. He is not used to this, but he likes it, way too much than he thought he would, maybe. “So, are you going to say it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that you like me too?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin regrets that he doesn’t take a second at least to hesitate, but he wants to know, he needs to know. He doesn’t know exactly why, but that’s the question that makes him run here to see Serim, and he badly needs the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Serim seems taken aback by the question, maybe because it’s not one that he expects to ever hear from Woobin. He feels Woobin’s grasp on his jacket tighten right after the question slips out of his lips, realizing how nervous the other is, waiting for the answer after struggling to vocalize it. It’s probably something that has been lingering in his head, all this time before something set him off and freed it.</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t know why, but it hurts when his eyes gaze into Woobin’s, and the beautiful pair are staring back in anticipation. Fear grows in Serim, he is afraid that his answer might not be something that Woobin is hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that one of my brothers is addicted to drugs?” Serim starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the third one, the last child before you. I literally threaten him with that,” Woobin mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. While my two brothers, my dad, and his wife are addicted to nicotine,” the hands find each other, and Serim’s thumb begins to draw a small circle on the back of Woobin’s hand. “Despite growing up seeing cigarettes in between their lips all the time, I never understand their addiction. Honestly, I don’t understand the concept of addiction either. It just doesn’t make sense to me, for someone to get so attached to something, that they’d kill for it even when it isn’t necessary for them, even if the thing they are addicted to can kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim never really likes things for a long time. He picked up a hobby, then dropped it in less than two months. He is the type that got bored so easily yet could be the most serious one when he is into it. Woobin can see it, that Serim hardly sticks to anything he is doing unless it’s Woobin who pushes him to go through it until it’s really done. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that hard to notice, not when years are spent together under the same rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“But now, I understand what it feels like to be addicted, to not being able to let go, to feel so attracted that I will do anything to get it in my own way even if it will hurt others,” Serim continues, and Woobin swears his cheeks are getting hotter again when Serim leans down to kiss his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“So you are calling me a drug now?” Woobin huffs, trying to hide the fact that Serim is making him feel so nervous that he thinks he is going crazy. But his heart is beating so fast, there is no way Serim couldn’t sense it. “You are not answering my question.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Kind of,” Serim’s hand moves again, this time running down Woobin’s back. “The special feeling that I got every time we are together, is the drug I’ve been taking without realizing, the drug that I can’t get from anyone else, but you. That’s when I know I like you too, because life without you will be unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you,” it’s too sudden, Woobin thinks, but the words flew out of his mouth without any second thought after he heard what Serim said. “I like you...like a lot. I like you a lot.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I know,” Serim says softly, and Woobin likes how he caresses his cheek softly. “I like you a lot too. I love you a lot too.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence greets them upon Serim’s word as Woobin lets the words dive into his mind, feeling content as the words fill up his heart. There is a sense of satisfaction that makes him feel giddy and proud. </p><p> </p><p>The happiness that sparks in him doesn’t last for long though. His eyes gaze at the clock, noticing that Serim is already five minutes late than what’s planned. He sighs, not saying anything as the corner of his lips curl to create a weak smile. </p><p> </p><p>”You are already late,” he says, peeling himself off Serim before standing up. He walks towards the mirror desk, fixing his suit, mumbling something about the wrinkles before he takes a small box there and turns to Serim. “See you later, I’ll give the ring to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Serim snatches the box from Woobin’s hand, slipping it into his pocket. “Minhee can do it on your behalf. He won’t question a thing. Everyone probably will think that you have something urgent to do, they will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will that be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell them that you have an emergency. You already did so much, it’s enough. I’m sure the staff and Jungmo’s parents can manage,” Serim assures, his hand caresses Woobin’s cheek, a smile flashes on his face. “Just go home for now, okay? I thought about it, and I think I will hate the sight of you watching me on the altar with someone else, when we both want you to be there with me instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s lips make a straight line as he pushes the pair towards each other. Frustrated. He wants to say no, but at the same time, he knows he will break down when he hears Serim and Jungmo begin the vow. </p><p> </p><p>Rationally, it’s an offer Woobin can’t find himself to reject, but he doesn’t think it’s professional to suddenly leave. “I will leave after—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, listen to me once. I got everything in control, okay?” Woobin sighs, knowing that there is no way he can say no to Serim. He has no solid reason either, he knows and fully understands what the guy has in his mind. He nods, before slowly drawing a smile on his face when he sees the way Serim beams at his action. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Woobin whispers in a slow voice. Serim leaves a short peck on his lips upon his words, and a long one on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they part, Woobin heads towards the door followed by Serim. Woobin thinks they are lucky that no one has started to find the two of them, until he sees a familiar shadow hiding behind the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he turns around, stopping Serim from walking.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the other asks, eyes already searching around, wondering what makes Woobin stop all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a request,” Woobin breathes out, glancing at the shadow one more time before he makes sure that he has all Serim’s attention. “Can we not talk about Jungmo again after this? Pretend he never exists, and there is only us.”</p><p> </p><p>The panic on Serim’s face erases itself, his lips curled to form a smile before he nods. There is a satisfying look on Woobin’s face when he kisses Serim after. It catches the latter off guard before a small giggle breaks, and Woobin chuckles too, for a different reason. He knows the owner of the shadow saw them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t care, that’s what he wants anyway.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“You didn’t tell me it’s a mansion,” that was the first sentence that leaves Woobin’s mouth once he left the car, standing next to Serim who was smiling proudly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s too big, right? That’s why I asked you to live with me,” Serim said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are lucky that you are my best friend,” Woobin sighed. “You know I hate living near the ground.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It will be too lonely for me to live alone here,” Serim complained, pouting. “I could have bought something smaller but those assholes, their families, and their mom are still living in the family mansion. You are the one who told me I should always be better than them. So while they have to share a house, I have the same house all for myself. Also, didn’t you say I need to impress Jungmo?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We are going to share this house with a bunch of ghosts, just see,” Woobin mumbled. Serim didn’t say anything this time, knew too well that Woobin was seeing the house as another useless purchase of his. “But it will be nice one day, when it’s filled with kids and maybe two or three pets.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kids?” Woobin nodded, eyes no longer on the huge house.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Didn’t you say before that you wanted three sons and three daughters?” Serim’s brows furrowed, unable to recall the information. Woobin sighed. “It was in your life goals list for the essay you wrote in high school for English homework. You said you want to buy a mansion so you can live there with a good person who will love you dearly and will never leave your side. You also mention that you want to have three sons and three daughters with them. Lastly, you said you want to travel around the world with your family before you turn 50.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I wrote all of that for a school essay?” Woobin let out a small laugh before he nodded once again. “How can you remember all of that?” </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “I remember all of that because our teacher made you read the essay in front of everyone and called you a hopeless romantic for that,” the words flicked a switch in Serim’s brain, bringing back all the memories he had forgotten, flashing it clear in his mind. His eyes widened and Woobin laughed even more. “You remember now?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “Why would you remind me of that?!” Serim’s cheeks were now red, obviously embarrassed thinking about the memory.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “What’s the point of remembering everything about you if I don’t remind you about those things? That was embarrassing, but bright side, you can tick off one of that now,” Woobin turned back to face the mansion, crossing his arms as he eyed it. Serim smiled, nodding eagerly in agreement. “What’s left is confessing to Jungmo and perhaps wait for two years before you propose to him.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “You are so confident about him accepting me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I told you that I already asked him if he likes you and he said yes, that’s why I’m confident,” Serim glanced at his best friend, shaking his head. Suddenly, he took both of Woobin’s hands into his, stepping to the front, blocking Woobin’s sight of the mansion. “What is it this time?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s say...if Jungmo rejected me,” Woobin was about to cut him off, but Serim quickly continued; “Let’s adopt kids and raise them together. You and me. I don’t think I can find anyone else I can trust again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For a split second, they were silent. Serim almost regretted his words, before Woobin burst into laughter. “I told you he wouldn’t reject you!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I said if!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ridiculous,” Woobin shook his head, crossing his arms again, staring straight into Serim’s eyes. “I’ll marry you straight away if he rejects you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ruby!”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since Serim and Jungmo arrived home after their honeymoon in Italy, and Woobin is yet to meet his boyfriend since he is busy moving out to a new place, somewhere near the main building that Serim works at. It’s a newly built condominium building, and it’s actually one of the projects that involve the company. And apparently, his new place is a unit of loft-type condominium, one that he has always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It seems cozy, and it actually is, compared to Serim’s big empty mansion that Woobin grew to hate since the past weeks after Jungmo moved in his stuff there. The unit is smaller, definitely, but it will be a lie if Woobin says that the mansion’s atmosphere doesn’t scare him and makes him feel lonely sometimes when the owner isn’t home with him. The last reason has nothing to with the design of the unit, but rather the location. Woobin knows that he will see Serim often when he lives near the company. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a little bit funny for Woobin when Serim says that he is buying the unit because it will be easier for Woobin to go to work (which Woobin replies with “No, Serim. I’m not going to work with you anymore.”) but they both know it’s the opposite. For sure, Serim will be the one who will visit Woobin often. He is the clingy one, and Woobin is glad that he is.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, right.</p><p> </p><p>Serim bought it for him, the lavish condominium unit. Oh, and also a brand new luxury car that Woobin probably wouldn’t drive considering that he likes the one he already has. It was quite surprising for him, when he came home to a pretty black box and a bouquet of flowers on the bed. Serim probably placed it there without him noticing when they both were leaving to go to the wedding venue. There were a key and a keycard, a piece of paper with an address written on it (Woobin had a hard time reading it because Serim’s handwriting is, unfortunately.....well, undeniable that years of friendship isn’t enough for Woobin to be able to decipher his handwriting sometimes) and also a heartfelt letter (the handwriting is legible this time) that made Woobin tear up.</p><p> </p><p>It’s easy for him to guess why Serim suddenly gives him all the gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo is receiving the same kind of gifts too from Serim. Woobin wasn’t expecting this but he thinks it’s a sweet gesture, and he chuckles thinking about the possibility of Serim doing all of this to prevent him from getting (overly) jealous again. He doubts he will, but he is happy that Serim is being thoughtful about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I miss him,” Woobin mumbles as he sips his first cup of coffee of the day. He leans against the kitchen counter, lips slightly pouting as he looks around the kitchen. He has to admit, despite the space being smaller compared to Serim’s place, he still feels lonely when there is no sight of his boyfriend’s presence. Perhaps it was never the place, it’s whether the person he likes is with him or not. He sighs, sipping the hot drink once again. “Maybe I should see him today.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Woobin is being a little bit too clingy, as if Serim didn’t call him a few days ago and talk to him until he falls asleep. But hearing the other’s voice and only seeing him through the screen isn’t enough for Woobin, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he finishes the coffee, he makes his way towards the living room to get his phone and key, leaving the house after he reaches for his coat. The evening tends to be quite windy these days, and Woobin easily feels cold when he is greeted by the wind. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to the office doesn’t take long, Woobin can simply walk if he wants to, but he misses Serim.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he enters the building, he dials Serim’s secretary number after he remembers he has to check first if Serim has sudden meetings or new schedules that he is not aware of. Serim should start working by now, after two weeks spent in Italy and around a week spent with Jungmo’s extended family.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Lee, is Serim in the office right now?” he asks as soon as the receiver answers his call.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I think Mr. Park will leave in 15 minutes because of family matters.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Family matters? All of a sudden? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Jungmo or—"</p><p> </p><p>“His dad called him 5 minutes ago to invite him for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I see, can you make sure that he wouldn’t leave until I come up? I’m in front of the elevator right now,” Woobin ends the call when the secretary hummed a yes. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders what makes Serim’s father calls him for a dinner, and what makes Serim agrees to meet him without Woobin. Knowing how much Serim hates his father, it’s almost impossible for the old man to invite his youngest son to meet eyes to eyes. Calls and texts were all left unanswered whenever he tried, and he usually contacts Serim through Woobin, who is only willing to talk if it’s really important for Serim.</p><p> </p><p>But the last time that happened was months ago because the old man was too sick to attend an important meeting and needed Serim to replace him.</p><p> </p><p>It concerns Woobin even more that Serim didn’t give him a call to tell him about it, but maybe it’s all too quick for Serim too. Today must be a really busy day for Serim since it’s his first day of working after almost a month of break.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t realize that he is already on the floor where Serim’s office is located, until he hears a familiar voice calling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Seo,” he turns to see Ms. Lee bowing from behind her cubicle. “I hope you are doing well, we haven’t met for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, don’t worry. I hope you enjoyed your break too,” Woobin flashes a smile, noticing that the younger woman seemed a little bit more enthusiastic today. Serim is probably in a good mood today, so she didn’t get any scolding today. Thanks to Jungmo, Serim has been throwing tantrums quite often over little things. Fortunately, the company is still not under a condition where they are understaffed because Serim keeps firing everyone who puts him in a bad mood. “How is your mom doing? I heard you wanted to visit her and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t get to finish his words when Serim suddenly opens the door to his space. Ms. Lee bows to her boss, before she sits back and continues doing her work. Woobin let Serim pull his hand, basically dragging him into the huge office room.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to call you but since you told me that you ruined your sleeping schedule, I thought you will be asleep at the moment,” Serim says, before he makes Woobin sit down on the sofa, before he runs to the small room he has there. Woobin is wondering why Serim seems excited and energetic for no reason, but he decides to keep his mouth shut, sure that Serim himself will tell him everything in a few.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after, Serim left the small room with two suits in his hands, one in khaki and another in velvet. Woobin raises his eyebrows before he shoots a question. “You want me to choose for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You usually choose my suits for me but you didn’t today,” it sounds like a whine, especially because Serim is pouting. Woobin giggles, shaking his head before his eyes shift back and forth between the two outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the velvet suit more,” he answers, pointing at the said choice. “But you will look good in both honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will look best with what you chose for me,” he catches the way Serim winks before the latter disappears from his sight once he steps back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin leans back on the sofa after he takes a file that was on the glass table in front of him. It’s another proposal, nothing new, boring as usual. But Woobin misses it, a little bit less than he missed Serim. He wants to work with Serim again, but not until he settles an unfinished business he has with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you meeting?” he pretends not to know, not removing his eyes from the document in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“My father,” <em> an honest answer. </em>“We are going to talk about the inheritance I’ll be getting according to his will. One of his sons fucked up last week, so I guess he is adding something more for me and needs me to sign a few documents. A dinner wouldn’t hurt. It’s nothing big.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Woobin finally remembers what he did two weeks ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing big? That’s more money for you, that’s why you are all giddy about meeting him suddenly,” it isn’t a sarcastic remark, it’s the truth that Serim happily swallows and accepts with a chuckle, admitting Woobin’s words. “I thought you were excited because we are meeting each other earlier than you expected, turned out I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>When he hears Serim once again giggles, Woobin still doesn’t look up until Serim pulls the file away from his boyfriend, setting it aside before he grabs Woobin’s chin, forcing him to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, nothing excites me more than the thought of meeting you and spending time with you. But it’s more money for us, you and me, rather than just me. And I know you like that,” Serim whispers, smirking when the tip of his nose touches Woobin’s, pretending not to notice the way the latter shudders at the pet name. He leans in for a kiss, letting out a relieved sigh when their lips meet, feeling better now after getting a taste of the sweet soft lips that he misses so much.</p><p> </p><p>They pull back, don’t want to get carried away when it’s definitely not the right time. Still, the short kiss is enough for them to feel content. The cute smile Woobin has on his face warms up Serim’s heart, making him want to kiss him again. But the time is ticking, and Serim isn’t one who likes to be late when it comes to meeting anyone to discuss. He better be on time, or just cancel it right away. </p><p> </p><p>“One of your buttons is unbuttoned,” Woobin points out, hands already moving to button the collared shirt. Serim stops him, gripping his wrists, and Woobin can already guess what he is going to say once he sees the smirk on the other’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wants me to unbutton it all?”<br/><br/>“Pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim let go of Woobin’s wrists before handing him the necktie that was in his hand all this time, silently asking him to tie it for him. Woobin complies, he is used to it, tying the necktie for Serim. It unlocks a memory Woobin thought he had lost, which brings him to giggle, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Serim asks, snapping back to reality when he hears the melodious laugh that puts a smile on his face despite not knowing what makes Woobin laughs all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you almost passed out back then because you choke yourself with the school’s necktie on the first day of school,” Woobin tells, smiling to himself. “At that time, you thought I wouldn’t be attending school because I went for a holiday with my family. So you had to learn to do it by yourself in the school toilet that morning. You are lucky I saw you that morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I wasn’t a good student until I meet you,” Serim mentions, the memory now vivid and clear in my head. “It’s usually my mom who did it for me. You know the others don’t care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amusing to me until this day that you rather take the punishment they gave every day than ask someone about it and learn how to do it. I don’t even know if you were just egoistic or shy,” Woobin giggles as he puts on the pin to keep the necktie at its place. “That’s what makes me approach you, because I pitied you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was weird for me, because I thought the teacher’s pet hated me, yet he follows me around as if he doesn’t have anyone else to befriend with,” Serim says as he takes a seat next to Woobin when the latter wraps his arms around his waist, bodies way too close to each other, but neither of them mind as Woobin leans to Serim, head resting on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I always follow you and partner up with you after that. I don’t remember why but,” Woobin pauses and Serim turns to him, the smile on his face doesn’t fall off as his eyes study Woobin’s feature as the latter continues. “I’m glad I did that, or else, we wouldn’t be together right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t know what kind of person I would be if I don’t have you in my life,” the sincere reply makes Woobin’s heart flutter. He has heard it many times, and he will do anything to keep hearing the same phrase, again and again. </p><p> </p><p>He hides his face in Serim’s shoulder, giggling when Serim lovingly kisses him on the forehead. Silence engulfs the room, the pair drowning in affection for one another, letting the time pass by its own without them realizing.</p><p> </p><p>Until a knock on the door comes, a sign telling them Serim has to leave right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to go with me? I’m sure father wouldn’t mind,” Serim invites, standing up to face the mirror and fix his appearance one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested in any money talk for now, but make sure you seal the deal,” Woobin says, crossing his leg as he reaches for the file from earlier, still invested in its content. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? I thought that Seo Woobin likes talking about money the most, more than anything else in the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Second, maybe after boasting about how successful CEO Park Serim is,” he answers, breaking another laughter between them. “It’s not about the money, it’s the power it will give you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My position will always be your main concern.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t date you anymore if you lose that.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if,” Serim winks at Woobin when the latter looks at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Serim decides that he is all set once he reaches for his briefcase, giving a smile to Ms. Lee who is waiting for him at the door. He quickly kisses Woobin on the forehead once again, whispering a soft ‘goodbye’. </p><p> </p><p>”I’ll stay here for a while,” Woobin tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do as you please,” Serim says before he pinches Woobin’s cheek. “See you later, don’t forget to eat your dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin shrugs and Serim heads towards the door. The last thing Woobin sees before the door is closed is Serim handing Ms. Lee the briefcase from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>He drags his body to Serim’s chair, a magazine in hand along with the file earlier, flipping it as soon as he sits down, making himself feel busy. It doesn’t catch his attention that much until he sees familiar faces on the pages.</p><p> </p><p>Two pages of an article about Serim and Jungmo’s wedding, followed by pictures during the events and interviews. </p><p> </p><p>A voice in Woobin’s head yells at him, telling him to stop reading every word written there, but he doesn’t, because his heart says otherwise. So he keeps reading, analyzing each sentence carefully, his mind visually imagining how the interview went. It’s vivid in his head, the image of Serim wrapping his arm around Jungmo’s shoulder, the way they both laugh when they were asked about having kids, the stares they exchanged when the journalist mentions that the public wants to know their future plan.</p><p> </p><p>It drives Woobin crazy, and he is almost thankful that he wasn’t there on the day the two were interviewed.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it's all just a part of Serim’s act to make everyone believe that he is a loving husband, a caring and loyal one. Still, Woobin can’t help, but to feel jealous when he imagines the two together. He knows, all of this luxury and privilege Jungmo got, isn’t something he can experience, not even when the two file a divorce in the future. </p><p> </p><p>But that’s the price he has to pay, to see Serim in the place he deserves to be, to make sure that Serim will never have to face hardship in his life again.</p><p> </p><p>He puts down the magazine and takes the file from earlier, throwing his back on the seat. He feels like there is a flame starting, burning fast and hard in his body, anger clouding his mind like thick smoke.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t help anyone to the least that the person he was expecting, arrived at the moment Woobin feels like his anger is at its peak.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Lee said Jungmo told her that he will come by to invite Serim for dinner and personally asked her to empty Serim’s schedule so they can have a nice meal together and a talk. Of course, Ms. Lee purposely leaves it out once she gets a call from Mr. Park’s secretary, while Serim probably doesn’t even know. <em> As if he will go even if he knows. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I was visiting my boyfriend, I thought we could have a nice candlelight dinner together, but I guess he is too busy,” back then, Woobin will think that he is bold for answering Jungmo like that. But now, things are a little bit different. </p><p> </p><p>“Very shameless of you to refer to my husband as your boyfriend,” Woobin brings down the file that covers his face just now, a sardonic smile grimacing his face. Jungmo often sees that every time he decides to involve himself in meetings, a confident and manipulative smile. A smile that silently tells everyone that Woobin is the one ruling the atmosphere. Jungmo used to find it amusing, but not anymore, not when Woobin is trying to use it on him. “So it’s all true.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin’s eyes follow the model, walking across the room before he stops next to the big table. The former cackles, making himself comfortable by leaning back on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough to confront me,” is the first thing Woobin says and Jungmo doesn’t know how to feel. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe because Woobin has always been the light that shines for him, he trusted Woobin and believed him. But now the light erases itself, revealing its’ true self. After all these years, Woobin is now the light that harms him for shining too brightly, making Jungmo blind and lost.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are saying that it’s true?” he refuses to understand, because Woobin has always been a nice person to everyone. It’s hard for Jungmo to grasp the fact that his own best friend betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Never deny and say that it wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you do this to me?” it’s not hard for Woobin to notice the way Jungmo’s voice slightly shakes. “I’m your best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a cliche sentence to say right now, don’t you think so?” he raises his eyebrows, drawing a smirk across his face. “You saw how I acted on your wedding day, you saw how I kissed Serim in front of you that day. How can it not be true?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to leave him once we got married. But I was wrong,” why would Woobin? When he went through hell and back just for Serim? “You are so fucking pathetic, it’s disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pathetic? Me?” it makes Woobin laughs, realizing that he knows so many that Jungmo doesn’t. “Do you know why Serim decides to propose to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The question has Jungmo thrown off, said with such sinister tune and a smile with disdain look from Woobin’s eyes. A part of him is breaking down, not expecting that he will see such expression on his best friend’s face, so judging and blaming. He hesitates, not knowing what is in Woobin’s mind, what’s the truth that he hides. </p><p> </p><p>“He loves—Serim loves…..me. He proposed to me because he loves…..me.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not difficult for one to judge that Jungmo himself isn’t confident with his answers.</p><p> </p><p>From the beginning till the end, there is nothing but doubt. The memories from the past months flash in his mind; their arguments, the never-ending scene of slamming doors on each other’s face, yelling to each other at the smallest misunderstanding—the past months have been nothing, but just them, falling out of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Jungmo stayed, thinking that they will be fine once they are married, thinking that it’s all his fault, thinking that he will be able to fix himself by then.</p><p> </p><p>“How pure…can’t believe you think I’m the pathetic one,” Woobin giggles, shaking his head. He stands up, approaching Jungmo who seems absent-minded. Strangely this time, Woobin doesn’t feel the need to know what’s running in his mind.  “He proposed because your parents begged him to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin doesn’t see it coming, it’s obvious how surprised he was when Jungmo pulls him by his collar and slams him to the wall. “Don’t bring my parents into this,” Jungmo’s voice is low, Woobin doesn’t miss the way he is breathing heavily. The grip on his collar tightens when he tries to push away Jungmo’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me—”</p><p> </p><p>“They love you, they adore you so fucking much, they rather have you as a son than me! They love both of you more than they ever loved me!” Jungmo shouts, slowly getting emotional at the mention of his parents. “Who are you to blame them when it’s all your fault? Who are you to blame them when you are the one who betrayed me and them?”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin thinks Jungmo is driving him insane; almost psychotic, because the more emotional Jungmo gets, the more he wants to laugh on his face. So he does, he laughs again, even though it comes out breathy because Jungmo is gripping his collar so tight that he almost can’t breathe, but Woobin doesn’t care. With all his strength left, he pushes Jungmo away, escaping from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“So you do love them after all,” he chuckles, staring at Jungmo who lands on his seat earlier. He fixes his outfit, eyes not looking away from Jungmo. “Can’t believe I heard that from a spoiled brat who ran away from university just to be selfish and chase his dream, even though he knows well that he is his parents’ only hope. It’s sad that he doesn’t even know that he is nothing, but a burden to his parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“What bullshit—”</p><p> </p><p>“Your very own father himself told me all of that the morning we had breakfast together, right after you left for golf and Serim had to go to work,” he pauses, watching Jungmo’s expression to make sure that the latter is still listening. “I was furious, listening to how he kept praising Serim is the nicest guy, how he said that he can’t believe Serim will actually agree to marry you when he asked him to propose to you. He was so happy, knowing that his useless son caught the attention of someone like Serim, someone he can use, someone he can take advantage of.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo can’t decide if Woobin just wants to provoke him or if he’s fervently infuriated by the incident, his head too clouded with the newly received information. His mind is all over the place, it’s a mess. It makes him feel lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is Woobin talking about and why he knows none of these? Why did he hide it from him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know your family’s business was on the verge of bankruptcy because the company was having financial problems, right?” Woobin continues and Jungmo wishes he will stop. “But you never know that, Jungmo. You never care. It was Serim and I who took care of everything for you, and at some point, I got annoyed and Serim begins to do everything behind my back, just because he is thankful for your dad who makes him feel happy to has the presence of a dad around him, when in fact your dad is just using him all these time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, you are—”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know what’s the worst part of all? Even though you saw how grateful he is for your parents, you still cheat on him first, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (The sun already began to show itself before Jungmo could realize it. The room reek of sex, not a surprise after countless rounds they had last night. Clothes all over the floor, the bedsheet wasn’t even gripping the mattress anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Definitely went rough and hard last night. It was their last day in Paris, and they were going to catch the flight in a few hours. Jungmo enjoyed the night-no, they both enjoyed their honeymoon, Jungmo was sure of that. Serim treated him so well these two weeks, so sweet and caring, that Jungmo had forgotten whatever that happened in Korea before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Little did he knew, it’s all about to be over.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked absolutely blissed out beneath Serim. Cheeks deeply flushed with tears streaming down his face and hair a mess, eyes closed while his mouth opened, sensually sucking Serim’s fingers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo opened his eyes once he slowly gets back to his senses, not stopping what he does earlier. And he saw Serim, towering over him. Jungmo thought he is crazy because he is in awe to see his husband looking like a mess, a hot mess. There was a smirk on Serim’s face, his hair wet with sweat and absolutely messy, his chest going up and down trying to catch his breath as his fingers were still exploring Jungmo’s mouth. Even though he was still breathless, Serim leaned down to leave butterfly kisses on Jungmo’s neck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck,” Serim muttered, before his thrusts turned erratic, Jungmo’s walls tightening around him. Once Jungmo felt Serim’s cock throb inside him and fill him with cum, he cried out and twitched in pleasure as his climax hit him hard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim pressed his forehead in Jungmo’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Jungmo’s head was still empty from the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had, not realizing that Serim has pulled out of him and left him on the bed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He snapped back into reality when he felt something being thrown. He glanced, raising his eyebrows when he saw a thick brown envelope next to him. He turned to Serim who was leaning against the cupboard in front of their bed, already in a robe, sipping the expensive wine they didn’t get the chance to drink last night.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The expression Serim had on his face seemed like a silent command for Jungmo to take the envelope and open it. Jungmo sat up and leaned against the headboard as he took the envelope. He thought the glint of excitement in his eyes was obvious when he heard a chuckle from Serim, so he smiled too, thinking that it’s a surprise from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It’s indeed a surprise, in the worst way possible.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo’s eyes widened when he realized that the envelope is filled with a bunch of photos and a stack of money. Most importantly, the first photo he saw is the same picture that was sent to him when he was at the golf club. He couldn’t look at the other photos that came after, fear began to glaze him. He looked up, meeting Serim’s eyes that were still staring at him the same way he did just now, but his smile was different. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What…..what are...these?” Jungmo stuttered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Money. Didn’t they all give you money after you slept with them?” Serim paused, casting his gaze to the photos. “Oh, sorry. Why would Koo Jungmo do such things for money, right? I guess it was really for your pure entertainment and pleasure then?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Serim, that was all in the past, when I started my career and—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You care more about your career than your boyfriend, but still, that doesn’t mean it’s easy to dismiss the pent-up sexual frustration, especially when you are surrounded by those attractive fashion models, am I right?” Jungmo’s mouth fell closed again, realizing what he had said while he was trying to defend himself. “You admitted it, and you did it again, recently, after we fought and you went to the club. You know well that we are getting married the week after yet you—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Stop pretending you haven’t been cheating behind me with Woobin.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo watched the way the expression on Serim’s face fell off, replaced with yet another smirk. He sipped his wine once again, raising his brows before he uttered, “So you know it after all? So I guess you are saying that we really deserve each other then, right?” He put aside the glass, crossing his arms. “So, why not just live the way we used to live before? You with your flings, me with Ruby. There is no need for us to act all affectionate and lovey-dovey when there is no one around us. Right?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But you are my husband now,” there were tears burning in Jungmo’s eyes, his lower lip trembling. The way Serim said those words so easily as if it meant nothing left a pang to his heart. “I changed, I swear I tried, Serim. I wanted to leave all my past behind and be a better person for you. Why can’t you forgive me and do the same?” Jungmo stopped, analyzing the look on Serim’s face before he continued. “We can be better for each other, we can fix everything! Look at you, you have been treating me well these two weeks. Why can’t you—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “—keep doing that? You want me to keep treating you like I loved you? You want me to keep pretending that I’m not in love with someone else?” Serim chuckled, shaking his head at the desperate request. “Do you know how hard it is to treat you nicely, even when I’m imagining that you are Ruby? Is that not enough for you to understand how much I hate you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Each word felt like a dagger carving deep into Jungmo’s heart, stabbing him again and again, making him bleed uncontrollably. Jungmo couldn’t bring himself to reply, he never thought that it was all an act of Serim. He genuinely thought that Serim too, like him, wanted to start a new life with him, wanted to stitch their hearts together again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was why, no matter how much Jungmo wanted to bring up the scene he saw on their wedding day, he never did, because he was scared of Serim getting mad at him, he was scared of losing Serim again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a fool, he never had Serim back in his embrace. It was all an act. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I really wish I ended everything earlier,” Serim breathed out, Jungmo noticed his eyes ran away, not fixed on him anymore. He kept his head down, wishing that Serim wouldn’t say more. “You are the reason why I can’t be with him, it makes me so fucking sick to see your face every day.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo should have seen it coming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two were inseparable, yet he was so into chasing the attention of the world that he lost the world he promised he would die for, that he failed to notice that their closeness meant something. Woobin who he once saw as his best friend that he trusted more than he trusted Serim, is now nothing, but the ocean that raged and pulled him and his lover apart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim went on and on, making Jungmo want to cover his ears so badly, yet at the same time, it was so hard for him to process Serim’s words as time passed, that it felt like nothing but a passing wind. Yet, once silence engulfed the room, Jungmo gathered his courage. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“What if I could make him leave you?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If silence could get louder, it did, until Serim cracked a chuckle. “He wouldn’t leave me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “I said…” Jungmo looked up, meeting Serim’s gaze. He took a deep breath, before repeating his question. “...what if I could make him leave you?” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> Jungmo didn’t think he said something humorous, because Serim laughed again. The latter then walked towards the bed, climbing up and crawling towards him. Jungmo didn’t falter when Serim held his chin, a thumb on top of his lower lip. “Then I’ll go back to you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo didn’t know why he did it, but his hands moved on their own, pushing away the finger before reaching for Serim’s cheeks, forcing a kiss. Serim was taken aback, yet his eyes fluttered closed when their lips met.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was desperate, Jungmo hates himself for that, but he liked the way the wine tastes on Serim’s lips, even though he knew that the thought came just to distract him, just to make him forget about their conversation just now. It was selfish, to himself, but there was something that he wanted to confirm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>God, he never knew that not being kissed back would break his heart.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s what you want to hear, right?” was the first thing Serim said once they pulled apart. He was again breathless, and Jungmo wanted to kiss him again, feeling that the kiss they had was a lie, but Serim pushed his hand away when he tried to hold his cheek again. “Enough.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim got off the bed, heading towards the closet. He took out the outfit he had chosen earlier, changing in front of Jungmo who said nothing when he stripped off the robe. He leaned on the headboard, simply watching Serim putting on his clothes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “See you at the airport, I guess?” Jungmo weakly muttered, breaking the silence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Whatever, just make sure you are there by the time we have to meet your family,” Serim mumbled, almost unclear to Jungmo. The latter pursed his lips, knowing that Serim is really mad. He decided not to say more, until Serim stepped towards the nightstand next to the bed, putting on his watch that was there. Jungmo noticed the glance directed towards him, making him raise his brows, telling Serim to say his thoughts. “That won’t happen, Jungmo. I won’t let it happen. I won’t leave him, and he wouldn't leave me either. Still, I hope you know the price you will have to pay if you want to mess with him.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo simply scoffed at that, shrugging. “We will see.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It didn’t look like Serim wanted more of the conversation, when he slipped his phone into his pocket. He headed towards the door, and Jungmo closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep before his flight, until he heard something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are really tight for a whore, by the way. Take that as a compliment.”)  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Jungmo is confident to face Woobin, until he isn’t.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He witnesses it all since the start, he has seen it all. From the way Woobin never once spoke about finding a partner, to the way Serim got really sensitive at the mention of anything related to it. Jungmo thought Woobin just wanted to focus on his career while Serim was just acting like the overprotective best friend he has always been. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’s really stupid, he is an idiot for letting this happen behind his back, for thinking that their relationship will be easy to end, for thinking that he can get everything he wants, when he is no one to anyone at the end of the day,</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we are done here,” Woobin breaks the silence, and Jungmo meets his cold gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you want—” Woobin doesn’t get to finish his words when Jungmo suddenly stands up, approaching him before he stops. Their eyes are fixed on each other, until Jungmo drops to his knees, extending both of his hands to hold Woobin’s hand. The latter chuckles, shaking his head. “Look who’s the pathetic one right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll change,” Jungmo ignores Woobin’s words and begs, voice shaking. “Woobin, <em> please </em>, leave him. I promise I’ll change, I’ll take care of him, I’ll do better. I will forget all of these, so we can go back to how we all were. Just…..give me a second chance to fix everything.”</p><p> </p><p>A second chance doesn’t mean you’re in the clear. In many ways, it is the more difficult thing. A second chance means that you have to try harder, you have to be more careful, because it could be your last chance.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin thinks that the day Serim appeared in front of him after two months, was the day he was given a second chance to be with Serim, a second chance for him to fix everything and follow his heart. He knows that if he lost Serim once again, then it’s over.</p><p> </p><p>He also knows that Serim probably thinks the same. That’s why he is careful, that’s why he never goes against whatever Woobin said ever since they make it official between themselves that they are together.</p><p> </p><p>They are both scared of losing each other, scared of going through the emptiness they went through for two months again, yet they know they trust each other more than they trust anyone else. They know none of them wants to let go of the invisible string they have been holding onto ever since.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They know Jungmo isn’t worth it for them to loosen their grip. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will give you a second chance,” the sobbing stops as Jungmo looks up, not believing his own ears. A trace of a bright smile pulling up the corners of his full lips, yet it fades away within a moment when Woobin continues. “I will give you a second chance if that’s what Serim wants from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo’s hands that were holding Woobin’s falls off, landing right on his lap as he hopelessly keeps staring at Woobin with empty eyes. Woobin snickers, shaking his head at Jungmo’s foolishness. “I thought so,” he scoffs, just enough for the latter to hear.</p><p> </p><p>He decides that staying longer in the office room won’t do anything better for the both of them, so Woobin sighs, pretending to check the time on his watch. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just live our life the way we did before, Jungmo. You with your career and the fashion models you slept with, me with Serim. I doubt you will feel any difference,” he says as he put on his coat. Jungmo is still there, on his knees, staring into the floor blankly. “Now that you know your place now, Mr. Koo, I hope you remember to shut your mouth if you want to keep your career and your family alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo watches Woobin make his way to the door, the same way Serim did on him. He closes his eyes, biting his lower lip hard when he hears Woobin pushing the door and says in a slow voice;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This wouldn’t happen if you ran away the night before the wedding, Jungmo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Something that Serim can’t stand the most is sitting in the same room as his dad. Right now, he can’t decide if it was because of the pure hatred in him that was built because Mr. Park wasn’t there for most of his childhood or if it was because he’s dying to go home. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Home</em> </b> <em> —Woobin’s arms, his home.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yet, he endures it all, sighing in relief when their lawyers finally leave the two of them alone. He is about to stand up and leave too, until he sees his dad giving a sign to their secretary to leave the room too, and a look for him that tells him to sit down. Serim scoffs, before complying anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk about Jungmo’s company,” the old man says and Serim raises his eyebrows. “That isn’t your best investment, I could say it’s the worst so far. I don’t know what you were thinking, the company is really damaged this time even though we have saved it so many times already in the past, yet it seems like everything is just a waste of money and energy,” there is a hint of disappointment on his face, especially in his gaze when their eyes meet. “Does Woobin know about this? He wouldn’t have let this happen if he knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t, but he figured out about it recently,” Mr. Park sighs when he hears the answer from his son, but Serim continues, “He wants it. The company. He told me that he was thinking of managing the company since he doesn’t want to work with me anymore and Jungmo isn’t capable of handling it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the grey clouds on top of Mr. Park’s head disappear upon the statement, drawing a relieved smile across his face. “Then we are good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You trust him more than you trust me,” Serim says that with a flat voice, bringing out laughter from his father. </p><p> </p><p>“You are jealous of your own boyfriend now?”</p><p> </p><p>The question makes Serim drops the cold expression he has on his face, eyes widening in surprise. He couldn’t let out any words, until Mr. Park stops laughing and sips the beer they ordered earlier. “Nonsense…..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your father, Serim,” Mr. Park put down the glass, smiling fondly at his son. “Ever since you begged me to let you stay in Korea so you can attend the same university with him and start living with him ever since, I know you keep something in your heart, I know you had a special place for him. I’m not sure since when you both started dating, but what’s sure,” he pauses, glancing at Serim’s hand. “The ring on your finger, that’s not the ring you and Jungmo bought together for your wedding. I might be old, but I remember I saw that Woobin has the same one as yours, on your wedding day.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim stares at his finger, where the ring is. The corners of his lips curve, forming a small smile as he rubs the ring with his thumb. “It’s nice to wear it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how lovesick you are,” Serim doesn’t know why the conversation makes him smile even more, when in fact, he is talking to the person he almost despises the most. “You are lucky that Woobin feels the same, you have no idea how terrifying he is to everyone else, Serim,” Serim raises his head at the statement. “One of your stepbrothers found out about your relationship with Woobin, he even had a picture of you two on the wedding day. He tried to threaten Woobin with it, thinking that he could damage your reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why he is in jail…” Serim mumbles and his father nods. Serim glances at the newspaper his father brought earlier, finally noticing that the said stepbrother’s face is on the front page, with a headline claiming that he is being jailed for being a drug dealer. <em> Not entirely true, but it does the job. </em>“No one is going to bail him out this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess Woobin is really done with him this time, he warned the rest of the brothers and their mother not to do anything about it, or else they are next,” Mr. Park sighs, but at the same time, he is smiling. “They deserve it, they should have known by now that Woobin is unmatched, and trying to ruin your life again is the last thing they should do.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim doesn’t say anything to that, back to staring at his finger. He wants to drive back so bad right now, wants to thank Woobin for everything. So he stands up, reaching for his suitcase. “I will get going—”</p><p> </p><p>“The reason why I trust Woobin more than you is because he can run any business given to him if he wants to, he can make it even more successful than anyone else ever did,” Mr. Park cuts, leaning on the chair he is sitting on. “But he also can ruin anything if that’s what his heart desires,” he halts once again, reaching for something on the table, and Serim realizes that it’s the handkerchief with his initials embroidered at the corner, the handkerchief that Woobin made for him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s mine…"</p><p> </p><p>"It makes my blood runs cold thinking about how he manages to make Jungmo adores him so much before, he is frightening,” Mr. Park ignores his son as he keeps talking, shaking his head, tucking the handkerchief into his pocket, and Serim suddenly remembers the fact that both him and Jungmo have the same handkerchief. “Ask Woobin to embroider a new one for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” he obediently replies, bringing a smile on his father’s face. Mr. Park gives him a gesture, permission for him to leave, but Serim stands still.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something else you want to talk about, son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Father,” the word that flies out of Serim’s mouth surprises Mr. Park. Serim takes a deep breath, continuing his sentence once he exhales. “Are you okay with this just because I turned out the same like you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a coward who ran away but kept coming back to the same place, yet I never stayed. If we are the same, you will return to Jungmo and think that your feelings for Woobin will fade away. That’s not right, Serim, you will just hurt yourself and Woobin more every time you come back to him, and make Jungmo resent the both of you,” Mr, Park answers softly. “I’m not proud of how you turned out in this matter, but you know I will support you in everything that makes you happy. And if it’s Woobin who makes you happy, then go ahead and stay with him. It’s selfish and greedy to others, but as long as you are happy, others don’t matter to me, Serim. At the end of the day, we can never turn back the time and fix our mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>For once, Serim will take his father’s words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As long as Woobin is happy, no one else matters to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>Woobin puts down the wine glass, throwing his head back as he feels like his world is spinning. It’s way too late to regret it all now, he is already tipsy, if not completely drunk right now.</p><p> </p><p>He drags his feet with the glass in hand, mentally scolding himself about how he still thinks about keeping his place clean even when he can barely walk straight to the sink. He sighs in relief once he successfully places the glass at the glass rack. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to leave the kitchen, before his eyes catch a small bottle on the counter, out of the cabinet where it should have been. Without hesitance, he twists the cap and takes a pill from the bottle, swallowing it. He grins once he realizes what he just consumed, before he shrugs to himself, giggling as he walks towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>If he is at least half sober, he would be complaining about how much he hates getting wasted alone. Whether in public or alone at home, he likes to drink with Serim, sharing stories from the past or whining about the people they have to face every day, before they ended up in bed, either too wasted and tired to fuck or too wasted and aroused to stop themselves from making love.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin likes those nights when his head is too fuzzy to think about anything, and there is only Serim with him, Serim who will accept him no matter what, Serim who loves him dearly, Serim who will never leave him.</p><p> </p><p>The walk towards his own bedroom feels further than usual, perhaps because his mind is preoccupied with the thought of his boyfriend. His hand grips the doorknob and twists it, he skips to his bed and jumps into the comfortable mattress, curling up under his fluffy blanket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He is sleepy, but he misses Serim. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If it’s the alcohol or the pill that makes him feel so aroused, or maybe it’s simply the thought of having Serim’s hands all over his body. </p><p> </p><p>Before he can realize it, he already has the lube container in his hand, popping it open and squirting it on his fingers as his other hand takes off his pants before kicking it away, only leaving the top of the pajama.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet and drawn-out moan slips from his lips as he trails his hand between his thighs and presses a lubed finger past his rim and Woobin heaves out a breath, his chest rising and falling. He is not used to doing this, getting off with just his fingers, or preparing himself for Serim. Serim said he doesn’t like it if Woobin does that, he said he is the only one that can touch his princess’ hole, but Woobin can’t think straight, he just wants to feel good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But it’s not enough, he needs more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes one of the pillows on the bed, placing it between his legs. The way the fabric against his sensitive cock feels too good that it’s embarrassing to him because he is doing this. He remembers he only did it once before, just because Serim wanted to watch him do it. It makes him feel dirty, for being too desperate, for letting himself be in such a vulnerable state. But that doesn’t matter right now, not when the alcohol and the drug begin to take over his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he begins to move down on the pillow, immediately shuddering at the feeling. He keeps moving back and forth, desperate to get more friction. At the same time, he keeps working on his finger again. He dugs his face into the mattress to muffle his moans, too overwhelmed when he hears how lewd he sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Becoming more comfortable, he works in a second finger, grinding back onto the pillow at the same time. With his face in the mattress, the only thing he can hear is his own breaths and whines.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all too filthy. He can feel it building, the warmth pooling in his stomach and toes curling against the sheets as he gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck..." he moans loudly, losing his rhythm as he feels himself nearing his climax. His hips jerks and he comes all over his lap.</p><p> </p><p>He collapses on the bed after, pleasure clouding his mind. It takes him a moment to remember what he notices a few minutes before he reaches his climax. He turns his head, eyes meeting Serim’s warm pair, the owner of the beautiful eyes still in his suit, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you going to watch me like that and do nothing?” Woobin says, almost sounding like a complaint. Serim chuckles at that, closing the door before he approaches the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you shouldn’t be talking to me like that, princess?” Woobin closes his eyes, pretending that he didn’t hear what Serim said. He moves himself to lay on top of Serim’s lap once Serim sits down on the mattress, but before he could do that, Serim tugs his hair, pulling him back so Woobin will face him. “Answer me, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Woobin taunts, a confident smirk on his face. “What will you do to me? Will you punish me, daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that attitude,” he feels Serim tugging his hair harder, almost making him wince. “I wonder what should I do with you...I left you for a few weeks and now you dare to talk back to me, you even touch yourself without permission when I’m not around. What happened to my obedient pretty princess?”</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Woobin doesn’t know how he should react to that. It's been too long since he hears those praises. Easily, those sweet nothings are making him feel aroused again, and he doesn’t want his needs to be denied by Serim later. He doesn’t know how Serim will punish him, but his fuzzy mind is too tired to think. He just wants Serim to do him, to fuck him hard and use him. He doesn’t want Serim to hold back, yet the thought of Serim denying him strangely makes him anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, what’s your color?” he feels the hold on his hair loosens and Serim wraps his arm around Woobin’s waist, pulling him closer. “You are spacing out…was it too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Woobin snaps back to reality, finally able to focus on Serim. “N-no…I think I got overwhelmed, but I’m fine…”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to go slow tonight?” Serim sounds concerned and that puts Woobin at ease. He climbs up to Serim’s lap, not breaking their eye-contact. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since we did this, I don’t want you to hold back,” Woobin mumbles, he could smell the alcohol Serim probably drank with his father. <em> So he is drunk too. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t plan to do that either,” Serim runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “But you know I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t, I know you will never,” Woobin can see the smile on Serim’s face, thanks to the dim light from the desk lamp on the nightstand. “Green, my color is green.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim reminds for the last time, unable to wash away his worry; “Just say your safeword if it’s too much. Don’t think twice about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Serim cups Woobin’s cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss. Lashes sweeping onto each other’s cheekbones as Serim licks Woobin’s lower lip, pushing him to open his lips so Serim could deepen their kiss. Woobin shrieks, mewling when his tongue meets the warmth of Serim’s tongue. Serim’s hand that was gripping onto Woobin’s waist is now trailing down to his bare ass, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh as he draws needy whimpers from Woobin.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy…” Woobin exhales, shaky breath heaved while his hand helps Serim takes off his coat before sneaking his hand onto Serim’s chest and tries to undo his necktie, unbuttoning his white shirt after. </p><p> </p><p>After Woobin successfully discards everything that was covering Serim’s upper body, he finally pulls away. Serim stares at Woobin, licking his lips in hunger due to the ethereal mess he has in front of him; Woobin going breathless, lips swollen and red, eyes twinkling because of their heated session. Woobin’s palms on his toned chest get him chewing his lower lip, can’t wait to devour his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin chokes before moaning loudly as Serim thrusts three fingers into his mouth. He closes his eyes and swirls his tongue around the digits, coating them thoroughly. Serim then grips his chin with the other hand and forces his mouth open, making him whimpers around the fingers. Serim takes out his fingers only after he is satisfied with how pink Woobin’s face is, drool all over his hand and his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You got hard while choking on my fingers, princess. Did that turn you on that much?” Woobin couldn’t bring himself to reply, way too dazed. “Put that pretty mouth of yours to use, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>He is really just too dumbfounded to understand Serim’s words, but he gets it immediately when Serim guides his hand to his pants. He has to get off of Serim’s lap to kneel between his legs and lean down to reach for Serim’s zipper and together they get rid of his jeans and underwear in just a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of a half-hard cock so close to his face made Woobin's heart pick up the pace. Without hesitance, he moves his tongue, tasting the red tip of Serim’s cock. It’s just a shy, experimental lick, but it drives Serim crazy. After that first kitten lick, Woobin looks up at Serim as if he is asking if he was doing well. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess, you are making me feel so good,” Serim praises before he brings his cock to Woobin's lips, placing his fingers into his hair so he can’t move on his own. Finally, he put it into Woobin's pliant mouth, inch by inch, until he hit the back of Woobin's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s length never fails to make Woobin choke, no matter how many times he has taken it in his mouth. Yet, he makes an effort to breathe through his nose, and Serim finds it adorable how much Woobin wants to please him.</p><p> </p><p>He let Woobin have his way, sucking his cock without him thrusting into his mouth. His hand travels to Woobin’s ass, immediately slipping two of his fingers into his boyfriend’s wet hole, making him mewls at that. It amazes Serim how easy his fingers slide in, probably because Woobin is still loose after fingering himself while humping the pillow just now.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin knows, Serim only has two fingers inside him right now but it feels like too much already, like the tense knot in his belly is going to unravel any moment now, that any motion from the rough fingers curling inside would set him off. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Serim inserts the third finger, Woobin couldn’t focus sucking the other’s dick again, feeling himself getting too sensitive to even think and Serim doesn’t seem to notice that as he’s too focused on thrusting his fingers in and out of Woobin, hard and fast, making sure he rubs against his prostate with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin couldn’t give him a warning when he suddenly came once again, cum splattering all over the sheets. Serim seems surprised when he loses the warmth around his cock and he only realizes that Woobin came when he hears the latter whines because of the overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so sensitive tonight,” ignoring Woobin’s cries, he continues to move his fingers again until Woobin holds his arm with both of his arms, asking him to stop. “Did you take the pills this time? While you are also drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry…” Woobin sobs, repeating the same word again and again until Serim takes out his fingers, caressing the soft flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, princess. There is nothing to be sorry about, it’s not your fault that you are just a slut for me, right? You are just a little plaything, nothing but a hole for me to fuck, a dumb cockslut who can only think about being filled by me, a whore who was made to take my cock,” it’s too much, yet Woobin can’t tell Serim to stop, because he likes it more than he thought he will. “Who owns you, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you…...only you, daddy,” Serim smiles, satisfied with the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, no one else can have you, princess. Only me. So you must do everything that I tell you to do, right?” Woobin feels Serim’s hand petting his head after he nods. Serim lets him rest for a moment before he commands; “Lay on your back and spread your legs nice and wide for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin quickly does as instructed, and he is now on full display for Serim to watch, to take, to use as he pleases. Serim wastes no time pushing his cock inside the open and gaping hole, ignoring the way Woobin gasps. “D-Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>"Isn’t this what you wanted, Ruby?” Serim coos before he pulled completely out. He watches how the pink hole clenches as if it’s begging to be filled again. "Look at that, you are really just made to be fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin's eyes snap open wide as the huge cock is once again pushed inside his hole. He moans softly, covering his mouth with his hands as Serim starts hammering right at his swelling prostate, no longer teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy-ngh, slowly-ah ahngh.”</p><p> </p><p>He grips Serim’s naked shoulder firmly, sometimes his nails scratching the sweaty skin of the person who is fucking him at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>While Woobin is overwhelmed, Serim continues to move, pounding into Woobin's deepest spot. His head stoops forward, wanting a closer look at Woobin's flushed face; until his hair that is half wet because of sweat stuck to Woobin's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin takes the chance to pulls Serim closer to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss broke quickly right after Serim lifted one of Woobin's legs to loop it around his waist so that he could thrust deeper, making Woobin’s toes curl at the sensation. He doesn’t know if it's just him, or Serim's size really get bigger than the last time they made love; Woobin feels out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah ahnghh, Daddy—”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin moans loudly as Serim's thrust starts getting relentless. Serim is really not holding back, or maybe Woobin really almost doesn’t remember how harsh Serim is when they are fucking. Yet, he can’t complain, because Serim is making him feel like he is floating.</p><p> </p><p>From the sound of the bed creaking to the sound of their skin slapping, it's all colliding into a rhythm that makes it hard for Serim to hold himself. It drives him insane when he sees how Woobin is gasping for breath and there are tears flowing down his cheeks because of pleasure. His weak body that was glistening with sweat under him provoked Serim to do more and more. Serim sighs before he leans down to get a taste of every inch of Woobin's collarbone, biting it before sucking it hard, knowing that marks would be visible for him to see tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so pretty right now, baby,” Serim mutters next to Woobin’s ear before he straightens his body, placing both of his hands on each side of his boyfriend’s waist to ram harder into his pliant body.</p><p> </p><p>“Akh!” Woobin screams when he felt Serim hit his sweet spot, followed by precum that flowed out of his hole; dripping down his thighs. Serim keeps his pace fast and constant, giving Woobin what he deserves. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fuck you so good that you will feel me for days, princess,” Woobin clenches even more at those words, making Serim sigh at the tightness. He doesn’t want to come before Woobin does, so he pulls out, and Woobin whimpers at the loss. “Ass up for me, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Woobin thinks he doesn’t have any energy left to move, but Serim’s cold gaze makes him quickly move into all-fours. He feels Serim groping his cheek before slapping it hard. He yelps and his hips jump before he settles back down with a whine. It feels way too long for him to be filled, so he begs; “Daddy, please—”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t finish his words when Serim slams back in, fucking him harder than just now, when Woobin thought it was impossible for Serim to go any faster. "You like to be filled with my cock, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes..." Woobin shrieks as he holds onto the sheets with desperation, moans wouldn’t stop leaving his mouth. His body shivers as Serim hammers at his prostate at every thrust. "Daddy, s-slow down…” he whines. back arching so nicely that his chest touches the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’m not going to hold back, princess,” Serim yanks Woobin back on his cock and starts fucking him in earnest. The sound of skin slapping on the skin is almost as loud as Woobin's shrieks as his sore nipples are rubbed on the soft sheets and his sensitive spot is fucked mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! Sorry—agh," Woobin chokes on his spit as Serim doesn’t slow down and continues to fuck him at a rough and fast pace. The latter’s stamina is something Woobin is already familiar with, especially when he is drunk, but the way Serim is almost desperate in his thrusts is something new.</p><p> </p><p>“Moans for me, baby,” Woobin moans louder as Serim slaps his cheeks again. The peachy skin is red and starting to bruise a beautiful purple. Though Serim doesn’t like hurting Woobin, he knows the other loves the pain and soreness.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his boyfriend scream that word makes Serim snarl. He pushes Woobin's neck down by one hand and holds his waist with the other. Serim is mounting Woobin like a beast, their fucking almost animalistic.</p><p> </p><p>As if that’s not enough, Serim sneaks one hand over to Woobin’s clenching hole, slipping a finger in alongside his cock. It’s already too much, but then Serim starts giving light touches to Woobin’s flat stomach that protruded at every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>The touch makes Woobin shriek and comes onto the sheets, completely untouched. Yet, Serim keeps moving erratically, chasing his release. </p><p> </p><p>"You are so tight,” the pleasure is killing him, he knows he wouldn’t last any longer. Sweat drips down his long hair, falling in his eyes as he continues to fuck his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no more,” Woobin whines weakly. “D-daddy, I can’t—” he continues to beg as he cries tears of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Serim’s body glistens with sweat, his abs clenching as he approaches his own orgasm. His thrusts are quick and shallow now, Woobin’s hole is clenching too tight to let him go deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Woobin hears Serim groaning as he feels he is being filled with cum. It continues to flow into him until Woobin thinks he will burst with how full he is.</p><p> </p><p>It’s far from over though, because Serim maybe will fuck Woobin one more time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or a few times, till dawn. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Jungmo, what do you think about Serim?” Jungmo was flustered when he heard the question.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Serim?” Woobin nodded. “What do you mean by that…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you like him?” again, Woobin’s question got him taken aback. Jungmo blushed, looking away before he continued walking, Woobin followed him with an unsatisfied expression all over his face. “Hey, Koo Jungmo! Answer me!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are asking nonsense right now,” Woobin held Jungmo’s arm, stopping him. “Woobin—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will you reject him if he confesses to you?” gosh, Jungmo wants Woobin to stop asking these questions he can’t answer. “Okay, tell me you want a can of coke if it’s a yes, a bottle of iced tea if it’s a no.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jungmo sighed, knowing that Woobin will keep holding him there if he doesn’t answer his questions. “Buy me a bottle of iced tea?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So that’s a no?” Jungmo felt funny when he saw the way Woobin’s eyes sparkled when he heard his answer. Jungmo nodded. “As in “No, I wouldn’t reject Park Serim if he confessed to me” and “Yes, I would love to date him if he confessed to me”?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Woobin,” it made Jungmo happy when he saw how bright Woobin got. He knew Woobin wanted them to be together.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cool! Now, wait here and I’ll get you your iced tea!” Woobin let go of Jungmo’s arm, ready to sprint to buy the drink. But before he could, Jungmo stopped him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woobin…” he started. “Is that okay with you though?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Treating you iced tea? Of course!” Jungmo giggled, shaking his head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No….I mean, will you be okay if Serim and I ended up together one day?” Woobin nodded excitedly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will be the happiest person in the world if you guys date and get married at the end!”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo tosses away the unlit cigarette that was hanging between his lips, glaring at this colleague who he happens to meet at the club that night. He has no intention to return to his husband’s mansion, knowing that it would be empty. It better be, he might just go insane if Serim brings Woobin to their home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Home…?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He can never see that place as home again now after figuring out how long Serim and Woobin had been<em> together </em>. Hyunbin says it’s probably been a few years, probably since their final year, which means way before Serim and him had started dating. He feels stupid again, he doesn’t know how can he trust the two so much.</p><p> </p><p>“They are already fucking by then,” he mutters to himself, his head once again playing the scenario that happened a few years ago, when Woobin chased him just to ask if he is interested in Serim. “Then why…”</p><p> </p><p>Did they really have no feelings for each other when it all started? </p><p> </p><p>He still doesn’t understand. He trusted Woobin back then, because he truly looks like he would be over the moon if Jungmo does as he wanted. Woobin had been pushing him towards Serim even before he could remember, and how can his little heart feel nothing when the guy also made a move towards him? He had feelings for someone else before he met Serim, and he knew it was one-sided, that’s why he accepted it well when Serim made it all obvious, that’s why he let the new feelings grow and the former feelings slowly fade on their own.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Serim was thinking of the same thing as him, he wonders if Serim too had someone else in mind too before him, he wonders if Serim thought his feelings would be unreciprocated too.</p><p> </p><p>What’s sure, they both were thinking of the same person before they fell for each other for a moment, thanks to that person.</p><p> </p><p>“Crazy, what’s so special about him?” Jungmo chuckles before he chugs another glass of whiskey. He doesn’t need anyone to guess for him because he knows the answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is no way he can meet someone like Woobin in his life again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes his phone, ready to leave the club as he can no longer stand the music that is blasting. He came here to release his stress but all he gets is a pounding headache.</p><p> </p><p>He bids his friend goodbye before heading out. His chauffeur is there, waiting for him and immediately guides him towards the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I drive you home, sir?” Jungmo shakes his head, making himself comfortable on the seat before he tells the old man to drive him to Hyunbin’s house. All the thinking he had done the entire day makes him crave for some sweet treats, there is nothing wrong with waking up Hyunbin at 3 a.m. to bake him something. He still hasn’t found his answers, but he hopes it could temporarily erase the bitterness he is feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, throwing his head back. He turns to his side, the file that was passed by his manager is still there. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t understand why his manager said Woobin wants him to enroll in university again, restarting his unfinished studies. He ran away during his final year because he wanted to chase his dream, because he doesn’t want to inherit his family’s business. He thought Woobin never cared about that, because he had always been supportive of his modelling career.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t understand what Woobin is trying to do, but he knows that he has no choice. His parents already knew about this and he doesn’t want to put his career at risk, not when he doesn’t know what’s going on in Woobin’s head and what Woobin can put him through.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs once again before he asks his chauffeur to turn on the radio. A familiar song begins to play, making him lean back on the seat and close his eyes as he listens to the melody. He doesn’t know how he still can enjoy it, when he knows it’s Woobin’s favourite song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Ju</em>
  <em>ngmo treasures Woobin so much, that even though Woobin has become a threat to him, he still can’t bring himself to completely despise someone who used to be his one and only best friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were drunk last night…..right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin realizes, the moment he felt soreness all over his body. He couldn’t bring himself to remember how many times he had his release last night but he is sure Serim really took his words literally when he told him not to hold back.  <em> Serim is crazy </em>, he groans as he sits up, blinking several times at the sight of clothes scattered everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>The latter is still sleeping soundly next to him, a blanket covering his body. Woobin can’t help, but to sigh in relief as he notices how peaceful Serim looks when he is sleeping. He remembers Serim complains about not being able to sleep well the past three weeks when Woobin wasn’t around. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t have to worry much now because Serim is with him again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jumps off the bed, whimpering when he feels the pain eating him up. Still, it doesn’t stop him from collecting the pieces of clothes one by one, throwing them into the basket for dirty clothes, before he makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>The water just starts running down his body when he notices that there is a—no, there are many fresh hickeys decorating his neck and his shoulder, replacing the old ones that have disappeared after three weeks since their last sex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He likes it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He likes that it reminds him that he is Serim’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“You are mine.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Woobin whined when Serim only gave him a short peck, shuddering at the way Serim ran his finger on the bridge of his nose, touching his lips before grabbing his chin gently.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Every inch of you, it’s all mine,” he felt Serim’s thumb on top of his bottom lip. “And I’m all yours, always. I will never let anything or anyone separate us again.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wonders, thinking of how he will either show up at the office in a turtleneck again or has a thick layer of foundation covering his neck again to hide it all, or maybe he will just stay at home with Serim all day, resuming their activity last night. But he shakes his head, reminding himself that it’s Serim’s second day of work and he needs to accompany Serim to work since he needs some important documents. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing well that the time is ticking, Woobin quickly cleans up, not letting himself think too much. He doesn’t mind if Serim wakes up and fuck him in the bathroom next, but Serim really should be more responsible now that the media are keeping eyes on him more often now. </p><p> </p><p>He knows Serim doesn’t care and he can easily shut the media, but it wouldn’t hurt for Serim to stop leaving his job behind and burden his new secretary with his works. Woobin himself has a job waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“The company,” he put down the file. “What’s your plan?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t have any,” Serim sighed. “Looking back, I don’t know why I agreed. It’s really nothing now, damaged and almost worthless, a big pile of trash.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One man trash is another man's treasure,” Serim raised his eyebrows at that, not understanding what Woobin means. “I think I can fix it, it will bring a lot more than we thought. You just have to trust me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Serim didn’t seem to like the idea but he nods anyway, unable to say no to his boyfriend.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin promises Serim some of the profit made by the company, confident that he could bring the company back to its feet. Even in a short time, while preparing for the wedding and while Serim was away, he already made some progress. Still, it will take quite a time for him to make it as successful as it used to be, before he returns it to Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He will, but he hasn’t figured out how.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Woobin sighs at the thought, as he goes through the clothes inside the closet, picking his outfit for today, before his hand suddenly brushes over a brand new hoodie that isn’t in his or Serim’s size.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers, he bought the pink hoodie for Jungmo while Jungmo was with Serim, choosing their rings. He couldn’t bear watching the scene, so he left them to shop for clothes alone. The hoodie caught his attention because, at first look, he knew it would suit Jungmo. Jungmo’s birthday was approaching, around a month from now. At that time, he is sure that Jungmo doesn’t know anything about him and Serim, so he thought they would remain in a good relationship.</p><p> </p><p>He wants that, a friendship that remains the same, even after Jungmo knows everything. But it’s ridiculous and selfish for Woobin to wish for it, even though he heard Jungmo’s request yesterday. He knows that Jungmo wants to keep their friendship too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But it’s not that easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not when Jungmo wants the one thing Woobin would never give up for. Not when Woobin feels his body is being filled with guilt every time he sees Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard for Woobin to bring himself to really hate Jungmo because he knows it's his fault for pushing Serim and Jungmo to each other. Ironically, he is also the one who separates them because of his feelings for Serim. </p><p> </p><p>He thought about Jungmo’s secret, after he found out that Serim and Jungmo are getting married. Since the start, he had always known about how Jungmo cheated on Serim several times, but he never tells Serim, because Serim was doing the same too.  It was wrong, but he wanted to protect their relationship, and Jungmo wasn’t lying when he said he stopped sleeping around-except the one time when him and Serim argued. Woobin thought Jungmo was going to do the same thing again, he thought he could talk about it thoroughly with Jungmo, he thought Jungmo didn’t love Serim, but he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin still hasn’t figured out how Serim found out that Jungmo cheated on him in the past but there is nothing left for him to fix. All he can do is protect both of them in his own way.</p><p> </p><p>He gives the hoodie one last look, before placing it back into the closet. He doesn’t know if he will ever have the chance to give it to Jungmo in person and it’s devastating that he knows that even if he can, it will be hard for him to face Jungmo again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s all too late now. He already sacrificed everything just to have Serim.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Ruby,” Woobin jolts when he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He sighs and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning. Did you see what time it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to go to the office today?'' Serim asks, pouting as he makes himself comfortable as he rests his chin on top of Woobin’s shoulder. Woobin nods, not minding Serim as he is picking his own outfit. “Why should I go to work today when we can just stay home all day? I miss you a lot. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but you have a pile of documents to look at after 3 weeks of holiday,” he tells, taking out a suit from the closet. “I’m not going to help you with those. So you better finish everything you have now before the pile gets bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, but not today,” Serim takes the suit, placing it back in the closet. “I just want to be with you all day today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serim…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get it, maybe staying at home is boring. What if we go on a date?” Woobin sighs when Serim gently pushes him towards the bed and makes him sit down on the mattress. He doesn’t say anything when Serim kneels in front of him, holding both of his hands as they stare into each other’s eyes. “I’ll take a shower and then we can go get brunch together. After brunch, maybe we can go ice skating together? Let’s just spend our time outside the whole day until dinner. And after dinner...” Serim pauses, there is a teasing smile on his face that Woobin immediately understands.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“To everything or to the activity after dinner? If it’s a no to everything then we can do it right now, all day and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being a pervert for once!” Woobin struggles to untwine their fingers but then Serim pushes him to the bed, caging Woobin under him. “Serim!”</p><p> </p><p>Serim giggles, happy that he gets to tease his boyfriend. He lowers his upper body, his nose starts nuzzling Woobin’s neck until he starts giggling too, tickled. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Serim stops, burying his face in Woobin’s neck. Woobin moves his arms, wrapping them around Serim’s neck. “Do you miss me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea,” Serim mutters, hugging Woobin too. “I dreamt about you every night when you weren't around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clichè.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” Woobin turns, meeting Serim’s warm eyes. “I missed you so much. I missed your cute face, I missed hearing your voice, I missed holding your hands, I missed waking up next to you, I missed kissing you anytime I wanted. I missed everything about you and everything we do together. I felt like I was going to lose my mind if I have to be far away from you again. Everything slowly drives me crazy because I didn’t have you by my side. It hurts so much, it’s scary.”</p><p> </p><p>The confession sounds so sincere and Woobin is lying if he says that it doesn’t make him feel touched. It makes him feel good to hear how important he is to Serim. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here now,” he says, almost whispering. “You are here too, with me. We are together now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy that we are together again,” Serim utters. He holds himself up, staring into Woobin’s eyes with a smile on his face. All of a sudden, he asks, “Will you on a date with me, Seo Woobin?”</p><p> </p><p>The question make Woobin flushes, cheeks reddening. In a swift move, he raises his head up, kissing Serim on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to, Park Serim.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, their lips meet for a moment and Serim gives him one last kiss on his forehead, a long kiss, before excusing himself to take a shower, smiles never fading off their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Woobin sits up, scooting towards the headboard. His plan is just staring on the wall while leaning on the headboard until Serim comes out, but somehow, he dozes off while waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t notice he is slowly falling into dreamland again until he feels a pair of hands helping him lay down on the bed comfortably. “Did I showered for too long? Or is he too tired? I guess we are going on a date after lunch then...should I cook lunch for us or call for delivery?” he hears Serim talking to himself alone. “Even while sleeping he looks cute…” </p><p>  </p><p>Woobin wants to keep listening to Serim, but everything sounds fuzzier to him as somnolence takes over his body. Yet, he can still feel the warmth when Serim puts a blanket over him, he can still feel Serim sitting at the corner of the bed, staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are all that I've wanted since the start,” there is a hand holding his. “I love you so much, Seo Woobin.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you too, Park Serim.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s inevitable that there are parts that he regrets, but if he has to choose, this is the life he rather lives in, the life where he loves Serim and Serim loves him, even though they can’t be together in front of anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>He realizes, after all, the never-ending cycle was just them not knowing how to stop loving each other. </p><p> </p><p>And this is it for Woobin, the never-ending cycle that he doesn’t want to escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap!</p><p>It was pretty hard for me to end this fic as I've grown attached to it...seeing that Serim and Woobin are getting too lovey dovey in real life lately doesn't help either. It was never my plan to separate them, but a few things changed compared to my original planning, which explains why it takes me so long to write this piece. Nevertheless, I'm glad that it's ended now. It will probably take me some time to write series again, but I had fun writing this one, even though it did stress me a bit.</p><p>Lastly, I hope everyone is enjoying Bad Habits era~ I have to admit that I got busier ever since the new year, so it was hard to catch up with comebacks, but still, how can I leave these precious boys that I have grown to love so much? They worked so hard for this follow up promotion, so please keep giving them the support they deserve!</p><p>See you in my next work, everyone ^^ (hopefully!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>